Fainting Whispers
by The Broken Ghost
Summary: Based after 'Wrath of the Gods'. Witness as Persephone and Hades bond over their love and understand one another. But with danger lurking in the pit of Tarturas will it really be happily ever after..? Please leave a review. (Please read 'Wrath of the Gods' to understand this story better.) Full summary can be found on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Even at such an early start to this new unsettling life ideas, dreams even hope, soared through the small ever growing city of the new Greece.

The large court located in the centre of a bustling town was the main focus for where people would go, when not making sacrifices to their new masters. The gods. There could be found radiant market stalls, a fountain well carved in the likeness of Poseidon and the most masterful of all the execution plank. To soon did the gods demand such a contraception. It was a way to in force their new laws, to bring forth the wisdom of their words. But in every new demanding city there were those who preferred to cheat their way around the new law, to make a name for themselves. Even if it meant committing acts of _murder._

**Chapter One:**

_My brother was eaten by wolves on Athena's hill_

A large group paraded around outside a magnificent temple coloured pure bone white from the hands of artists not by tricks of the light. The women wore long dresses, the tips of their toes just pushing out, they were curved to push deep into the chosen foot wear. Upon curved olive skinned faces laid masks which balanced on the curve of their noes. The men wore imitations of armour, within their right hand they held onto thick pale white sticks, their masks hiding away all of their face. They changed from happy to sad, each man danced depending on his mask not his inner thoughts. In the centre of the excitement bore a great fire, it cackled, it spit. Once grey stones now turned a deep crimson red like a threatening sunset. Beside the fire bore in a small pen grazed two animals. A deep brown bull and a snow coloured goat.

Sacrifices. Not to one god. To all of those dwelling in Olympus. Expect for the most feared. Hades. Sacrifices made to him were private.

As the music began to die down, families, couples, even foes joined together as they looked upon the high priest of Zeus's temple, his arms risen towards the skies copying the statue which dwelled within the surrounding pillar building. As all eyes bore upon him he allowed, his arms to fall down towards his sides. No smile came across his face, instead he bellowed out a laugh.

"Greetings friends."

The people began to cheer. Bellies growling with emptiness.

"Ten years ago we cowered under the gaze of Kronos, while our former queen protected us by bringing us a son. The one true saviour of Greece. Zeus!"

As he shouted out his statement goblets were raised in the air, wine mixed with water sloshed some spilling onto the clasped hands. Bringing the carved goblets towards lips the liquid was glugged down in a matter of seconds quenching thirst making stomachs churn.

The cry of the bull grasped everyone's attention. A thick velvet rope wound around the strong vein pulsing neck, sharp horns curved almost piercing through the skull. Large ears flapped in confusion not understanding why it was here. The sight of the fire made it press all weight into its hind quarters as it tempted to rise. The five who dragged it from its pen yanked backwards bringing the bull as close to the fire before shoulders would be ripped from the sockets.

"Behold. The main sacrifice to our beloved god."

Sliding his hand within his sleeve the caller pulled out a threatening looking dagger, it was placed against his back as he approached the bull hand out stretched he touched the damp muzzle, feeling the heat of the breath against his palm. In the blink of an eye the throat was cut. The bull cried out as it stretched its neck opening the wound wider, the blood caused the fire to sizzle as it burnt. The rope became lose as the bull collapsed upon the ground, blood trickled over the steps making it look like a well fitted carpet.

A vase was thrust under the gapping wound of the thick neck collecting the blood which poured from the wound, it would be given to Zeus along with the hooves, horns and heart.

No words spoke. As the spit was removed from the fire people turned their heads as it made its way through the bulls mouth to come out the other end, making the tail stance. With great effort the bull rose up from the ground to placed on the fire. Mouths started to drool. The bull's belly heated up in a matter of seconds under the heat of the fire, the fire hairs covering the pink belly began to redden, it pulsed and blistered the organs sizzled within side the thick muscles. Turning towards the people who descended on the temples steps he barred his teeth in an open mouth grin.

"Feast. The bull will be brought to you when its flesh is blackened and juicy."

As another cry soared through the many hidden faces people turned to the tables collecting the bountiful food. Bread, olives, cheese, pastries, fruit.

People began to talk, they thrived with people who they wouldn't normally give the time of day too.

A man's hand brushed against a woman's. It wasn't uncommon. There was so many people hands even knees were bound to touch, but this touch was deliberate a note with a red ribbon slipped between the delicate fingers of the female who gently clasped upon it. The man dressed in black with a frowning face walked past her heading deeper within the moving crowd. The woman who dressed herself within deep blue uncurled the note eyes, gazing over the faint words above a drawing of her face.

Her smile was her acceptance to the unknown words of an invitation.

Sliding the invitation up within her sleeve she glided towards a tall bronzed male, standing upon her tip toes she pressed her lips against his cheek causing him to turn. She whispered hushed words about getting something to heat. The mans arm wound around her waist moulding her against his side, a brief flicker of fear caught within her gaze. Unheard words snarled in her ear making her flush before she was free from his hold. Fighting back her tears she wondered towards the table of food, grasping hard on the note given to her by the stranger.

They meet in an alley created by the west wall of Zeus and a building flocked with rooms to rent. No hand shake passed between the two, they dove in for the kiss, hands pulling at hair knees pushing apart willing legs causing them to almost topple. They laughed in each others mouths. Blue clashing with black. Twirling. Tugging. Swaying. Grasping his hand the woman collected her dressing in her right hand, she fled with him in tow towards the entrance of the silent large building.

Crashing into the first room they picked, clothing became torn from bodies. Mouths fighting for dominance. Who fell on the bed first was unknown, all that was clear was the naked clash of olive flesh with pale chalk. A shimmering painted tattoo danced on the woman's stomach, the man curved his back as if in fear he would smudge the art work. The woman laughed in his mouth, her legs wound around his hips spinning them so that she bore control she rocked her hips as she clung to his chest to prevent herself from toppling over as the sinful desire coursed up her spine making her lower back ache.

Back in the excitement of the sacrifice the bull became crowded by carves men.

"The bull is ready! Bring your plates and feast upon the thick hide of the flesh!"

People grabbed their plates as the pace within the locked bedroom quickened. With each slice of the crisp burnt flesh the female would gasp. The goat was soon dragged from the pen, its bellowing sickening cry covered the manly scream passing strong tensed lips of the man, who ran his hands up and down the smooth back of the rider. The tear of the bulls flesh from the bone matched the tear of fabric which covered the bed spread.

"The goat shall join the bull, its blood an owner to those who dwell beside the great Zeus. King of the gods."

The sound of cheering caused pieces of chewed flesh to fly into goblets. As the goat cried out when the cold blade sliced open its hairy throat, the man and woman cried together in relief of their completion. The goat received the same treatment as the bull, only its blood was taken to another temple rather than one behind it.

_One hour later..._

Sweat trickled down their bodies. The female sat upon the edge of the bed, the bed quilt wrapped loosely around her hips, her legs crossed. Head turned to the side eyes gazing at the man who rested upon his stomach looking at her from the corner of his unblinking eye. Smiling he rose himself up on his knees his hands rested on his meaty thighs.

"Your husband isn't going to be happy when he found out about us."

The way he spoke it sealed the imagination that the couple had been playing this affair for more than just during a sacrificial night. Crawling forward the woman placed herself behind the man, her chin rested against his shoulder allowing her to whisper in his ear.

"You saw me, desired me. Add in the fact I am forbidden fruit. You've sealed your fate."

The woman's voice was devious she opened her mouth taking a light nip at his shoulder, her tongue gliding from her wet cavern to sooth the already disappearing marks of her teeth. Dragging her fingers down his back stretching her fingers so her nails wouldn't cut into his flesh. She laid herself back down upon his bed, her long blonde hair covering her breasts, while her flat stomach began to rise up and down slowly causing the painted tattoo of a diving seat serpent to be stretch.

The man she made her bed with, turned slowly he kissed her bare feet listening to her giggle as she stayed still as he travelled up further, the fine hairs upon his chest tickled her legs. She arched her back hands stroking his soft hair, fingers digging deep into his scalp.

Placing his tongue to good use by burying it within her heated core between her thighs, the woman didn't notice the cold blade which danced across her stomach, he bite down gently against her nub when he pinched her belly button with the tip of his blade.

Rising his head he licked around his lips looking down at the woman who pouted for not allowing her completion. He smiled as a mother smiles to a sick young child. Resting himself against her chest he enveloped her passionate kiss, tongues clashed making backs curve. Disgust? Maybe. But it didn't stop them. She rose her hands gripping the back of his neck as she bucked up her hips in a bid to claim what she sought as her own. Removing his mouth from her own he buried it against her neck biting at her flesh, creating large purple highlighted bruises which only made the female moan for more.

He wasn't a man who would deny a woman's desire.

A sharp strangled gasp passed her curved lips. But it wasn't one of great pleasure, it was great pain. She rolled her head looking down at the fist hidden between their bellies, the glimmer of his blade clashed with the darkness of her almost ebony coloured blood. Tears began to fill her eyes but only one managed to trickle down her face, as she looked up towards the man who now snarled like an over consumed untamed beast.

"I give you attention, its just not the type you can brag about to your high classed friends."

With each word he spoke the man gritted his teeth as he yanked his hand up further, the sound of cracking signalled the breaking of ribs. Yanking his hand back the man turned his head at a flinch as blood spluttered on his unshaved cheek. Looking down he could re-in act every time his hand trembled under the pressure of the bone, or when his anger got the better of him as he spoke about life he couldn't claim for himself. The woman who lay bellow him was still alive. She gurgled, choking on her own blood. Crawling up towards her so that he could look deep within her eyes, he moved his hand towards her open mouth. Two fingers slithered inside feeling her quivering tonsils causing her gag reflex to tighten, in a bid to prevent herself from vomiting around the intruding objects.

Pulling his hand back he rubbed two fingers against his thumb feeling the velvety texture of the blood. Picking up his blade he placed it against his throat, allowing her blood to dribble down his chest. His muscles quivered under the butterfly flutter.

He noticed the woman attempt to roll herself away from him. Instead of grabbing her he allowed the movement.

Making it upon her stomach she crawled from the bed, her body twisting to accommodate the wound. The hand she didn't use to grace herself she wound around herself, her wrist rested between bloody breasts. The rug soothed her knees before she made it upon the jagged cut marble slices. Tears poured down her face as she felt something sliding from the opening wound, as her fingers glided across the organ a small cry passed quivering lips.

Sliding his naked form from the bed the man twirled the blade in his hand he walked beside the female, his arm stretch allowing the blade to press against the back of her neck, making her look like a sick dog on a weak piece of rope.

At the pressure against the back of her neck the woman began to sob. Stretching a bloody hand forward she grabbed hold of the door as she began to pull it open. Peering around the wound she gurgled out a low sob as the blade slashed across her flesh exposing a fraction of her spinal cord. Chin began to quiver. Eyes grew blood shot. The same movement descended a centimetre bellow the first slice.

Eyes grew wide when her damp hair was grabbed, she was pulled from her moment of safety as the door slammed in her face blocking any curious eyes to her gruesome fate.

_Three hours later..._

Walking down the long open corridor of the grand temple of Zeus, a hooded figure kept his eyes cast down as if fearing the many eyes hidden within the pillars.

Climbing up the stairs. The shadowed figure moved to the left allowing the large toe of Zeus to brush against his shoulder, he stood in front of the sacrifice made to him earlier the very same evening. The crisp heat of the bull was removed placed in a bag. Out of the same bag came a smaller heart it had been painted black to look like it had spent time on a spit. Placing the heart on the golden plate the hooded figure bowed his head in mock respect. Turning with the bulls heart in his bag the replaced heart flinched as if pulsing.

The unknown figure walked past the temple, past the frantic screaming of a inhuman crime found in a building now becoming swarmed with soldiers. Two young children; a boy and a girl both cried in distress, when the unclothed female was brought out of the building. (Along with the deep wound upon her chest, some of her organs were missing. One of them being her heart. A deep wound covered her throat where it had been sliced. Bruises covered her hips and legs.) A familiar bronzed man who held them back looked with heart break upon the woman the he wed.

"Mother! Mother!"

The children began to scream as their tears drowned their flesh. The supposedly father didn't allow himself to shed a tear, instead he dragged the children away from the gory sight, he shoved himself past the ever growing crowd heading towards a cart pulled by black steeds.

The hooded figure must have seen this for _he_ allowed his walking to stutter before collecting the even paced walk once more. A breeze created by a figure running past the hooded stranger caused the hood to fall to rest around his hunched shoulders. A stubbed coated beard. Highlighted by splashes of a ruby red liquid. Blood.

As the sound of the steeds charging past him, their flaring nostrils expanding while the cold bit pulled within their mouths, he pulled his hood up and over his face just before he caught sight of the young child who gazed back at him. He nodded at her as she passed. Just for a moment her tears stopped spilling, a small smile grazed her lips. However as he looked away due to the ground being churned up the fast moving wheels, the child's cries replaced the confusing happy smile.

Waving towards a cart as he hobbled, in mating a leg wound he brushed his hand against the quivering neck of the bay mare who arched chewing on the contraption in her mouth which helped the man control her every move. The hooded man was in luck. The cart was empty and for sale. Along with the mare. Handing over some money which the owner bit to make sure it wasn't fake. Shaking hands the hooded figure climbed up behind the mare, taking the reins in hand when he sat himself down, he slapped them harshly against the curved hind quarters making her dance before she charged.

Leaving the scene behind him he heard a new distressed cry from the temple of Zeus.

"The bull of the heart! Its been replaced with a humans!"

The hooded mans laughter was covered by the rise of cries. His eyes focused on the road, following the tracks left by the cart who took the children and the widow away. He was going to pay his respects. His blood blade glinted as the sun shone down upon it. The gods were watching him. Rising his head he bid a glance towards the sky, his eyes squinted. Moving the reins into hand he saluted the gods, in a manner most foul and ill respected. He cackled as he brought his hand down to regain control of the mare who started to gallop to the side.

As he left the once lively city of Greece the head of the statue of Zeus turned slowly, the small movement caused the art work to crack. Marble eyes glared. The lightning bolt within his hand sparked for just a moment. No one noticed, not even the weeping cleaner who rested upon her knees trying to scrub away the horrific act. Dark clouds came from no where, they rumbled angrily lightning highlighted the hidden demon inside. A punishing storm was brewing. What consequences it would hold was unknown. For now it went unnoticed.

* * *

_Welcome to the new story. As I'm sure you can tell this chapter is based before Persephone & Hades meet. It will remain in the 'past' for a little while so you can get a better understanding of the new villain._

_Hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review when you read this story._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	2. Chapter 2

**ShadowZone85 - Thank you so much for the review on this brand new story. :) Sorry for delay in update trying to put in as much detail and twists as I can.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Reins began to slip from his hands. He tugged and he pulled. The cart he sat upon swayed back and forth, the frantic spinning wheels threatened to break in half, as they spun around a sharp blind corner. The mare tossed her head up bellowing out a cry of distress as the bit tore through the corners of her mouth. She snorted loudly threatening to buck. The ground prevented her from doing so. It was too slippery. The liquid which trickled down her sides wasn't only the rain but cold sweat. It caused the mud to stick to her belly, making the leather straps which bound her to rub against fine hairs cutting deep into her flesh.

As lightning stuck against the sky mixing with the thunder, it high lightened the face of the man.

Teeth gritted. Sweat trickled down his face. Across his beard, cheek bones and even upon his teeth was a darker liquid. Blood. Not his own.

As the cart bounced across a sunken log a small cloth covered lump rose up in the air, it fell upon the ground. Streaks of jet black hair spilled from the many folds and creases. A bloody stump thumped causing the water to trickle around it. It became washed by the heavy rain. The stump was once connected to a human hand.

_Two hours earlier... _

Thunder cracked across the sky like a whip against a horses flank. Silent lightning quickly followed illuminating the sky with jagged scars, the clouds parted almost as if in fear of the storm they carried on their backs. Creeping across the sky with blind eyes the large trembling cloud came closer towards a small shack.

If walls could talk this small shack would be trembling with classified information. The shack looked like it had been dropped from the sky, it was placed in the centre of dead paths, no fields, no streams not even carcass's of a fallen bird. A cloak flapped around in the air, at a closer inspection it was a door. Left abandoned at the side of the shack was a familiar looking cart. The bay mare grazed greedily on the grass ignoring the change in weather.

Within the small shack trails of blood lead from one room to another. Smears on the wall of hands trying to grab hold of something. A finger nail lodged in the crack of the wall, the nerve still hanging from it. Two children sat huddled in the corner of the room, their hands bound soaked rags shoved within their mouths causing them to create the shape of a capital 'O'. In the centre of the room bound by a thick heavy chain wrapped around a muscled neck, the father heaved. Blood trickled from his mouth, his back exposed covered in deep angry whip marks.

His body snapped to the side as a blow shattered the joint connecting his jaw, his elbow preventing him from falling. Having no time to gain consciousness his hair was pulled forcing him on his hands and knees like a worthless dog. His lips curled in a bid to keep his broken teeth in his mouth.

"Spit them out!"

Ignoring the order the man turned his head. Growling the abuser punched him in the back of the head, the impact made the wounded man open his mouth, blood poured from his mouth while some of his teeth hung on the corner of his lower lip. Cackling the shadowed man walked around his personal victim. He held in his hand the necklace of the woman he bedded before degrading Zeus' temple.

"Your wife is quit the catch. Very gentle but enough soul to wound without pity."

As he mocked he dropped the necklace of the mans head watching it slip, causing it to hang between his shoulder blades as the beads become caught in the open wounds.

Crouching down the shadowed man grabbed the wounded mans wrist stretching his arm forward, within his other hand risen above his head was a carpenters hammer. Fighting even though with each move it caused his body to burn, he cried out in agony as the hammer crashed down on his fingers, he could feel his bones breaking underneath the thin layer of flesh.

The children screamed around the gags. Tears trickled down their faces, they wanted to look away but much like their father a chain was wound around their throats, holding them in place like disobedient dogs. One of them, the young girl was bidding to get out. Her sore bound wrists twitched behind her back, already she was able to get one hand free. Turning towards her brother trying to gain his attention, but all he could do was watch their father becoming beaten to a pulp.

_Sixteen hours later..._

Time took a stand still. Everything seemed to repeat its self. One blow fell where another had already lain claim to the now purple risen flesh. The man took his time in beating the children's father, his grin almost split his face in half. Being in the middle of nowhere meant he could take his time, only the gods would be able to see what he was doing. And he was sure even they didn't care.

The young boy who sat beside the girl had fallen asleep. His head hung low. It sent an ache down his spinal cord, his feet become painful numb, if a feather was to be dragged across the bottom of his sole it would have felt like nails.

A deep roll of thunder made the girl flinch. She arose from her open eyed slumber. Looking around she saw the remains of her father: A middle finger and a large pool of blood. Seeing no sign of the shadowed figure she moved her hands from behind her back to her lap, the broken rope laid in a pile in the background. Clawing at the rope digging in her flesh she yanked the knot lose, her legs kicked franticly. Rolling on her knees she looked up towards where the chain connected in the wall.

Tugging she felt the thick nail wobble with ease. Smiling around the gag she used both hands to yank the nail out of the wall. At the tender age of six she was smart. It wasn't down to genes. Due to growing up in the aftermath of the rain of Kronos she had to grow up fast, learn how to live in a new world where gods ruled and titans who hadn't been captured hid knowing, mercy was the last thing they would find.

Once she was free she attempted to pull the cold contraption around her neck free, however it was looked tight. Swallowing down a bid to sob she wound the chain as best as she could around her arm, so she wouldn't accidently step on it.

"Brother.?"

Whispering she lightly nudged the smaller bundle resting against the wall. No movements. Terror crept up her throat.

"Brother.?"

Leaning in closer her eyes circled the thick metal around his neck, the flesh underneath was a pulsing purple. His neck had broken.

Covering her mouth in a bid to muffle her scream she scrambled backwards from the limp body. She stood upon wobbly legs her toes curling in pain, shakily she made a run for it. She needed o get out of the shack before the man came back.

A shadow casted across the wall. A hunched figure dragging something heavy across the ground. He panted like a dog in heat. His spine arching, pushing through his flesh at the sound of thunder creeping towards him just above the shack, he inwardly cursed. He had to work quicker.

Reaching outside he felt the first signs of rain splashing against his blood speckled cheek. Hoisting the grey sack over his shoulder he dumped it in the crate. It rocked against the added weight. The mare snorted flicking her tail sharply. She had already become agitated due to the change in weather.

"Your lucky I don't strap it across your back."

He snarled at the mare like she was a human. Wiping his hands down his front getting rid of the collected sweat he headed back inside the shack.

Walking back in the familiar room almost slipping in the blood, he starred down at the boy noticing that his chest wasn't moving, he smirked realising the stupid brat had managed to break his own neck. Cracking his knuckles the male crouched down, his cheeks puffed as he felt his heart race when he hoisted up the fresh corpse, however the sound of something falling stopped him. Maybe it was a cosidence or an accident it didn't seem to matter.

Forgetting the body his feet scrapped across the ground seeking a hiding place. The corner of the room. Not the best but with no candles, and only a few strikes of thunder he wouldn't be seen until it was to late.

A tiny foot stepped from behind the cracked blood stained wall. She thought she had gotten away. Hope began to swell within her chest, tears poured down her face as she ran towards the door.

"Oh, little girl."

Nimble fingers gripped tightly upon the cloak, she froze her senses screaming to run before the voice managed to get closer. However small feet already began to turn counter clockwise. She starred at the bloody man who leant against the wall, weapon in his right hand a thick piece of rope in his right. The child didn't need to look down towards it to know that the rope, was wound around the ankles of her twin brother.

She didn't hang around.

As the thunder cracked loudly she turned herself around, fleeing from the shack.

Laughing the bloody man dropped the rope charging after the female. Arms snapped out to his side when shoes came in contact with the ground. With so much rain it was like walking on a river bed. Cursing he looked around. Face screwed, creased due to the violent weather.

There was no where she could hide. Expect the cart.

The bay mare who's coat turned deep ebony striked the air with muddy hooves. Pale white eyes turned deep crimson. She landed on the ground hard causing her muscles to quiver. The leather which bound her to the cart slipped, one more rear would have her tangled on the ground.

Spitting on the ground he started to count under his breath.

"One. Two. Thr-"

Being cut off didn't disappoint him. The lightning came before the thunder. It gave him four seconds to look around the empty area. That was all he needed.

He saw her trembling underneath the cart, her back to him as she pressed herself against the thick wheel. The weapon lightly banged against his leg with each step that he took, his feet squelched against the damp ground causing the hairs on the back of his neck to curl.

The child panted. At the sound of foot steps she grabbed hold of her lips, pursing them together. Though fear trickled through his body her blood felt lava hot, eyes darted to the side as far as they could go before she saw stars. The whip of a weapon cutting through the air before it cut deep in the wooden wheel, caused the young girl to scream in terror. Yanking herself backwards she fell on her side, her ear became full of damp mud. She scrambled backwards when the weapon began to twitch before it was yanked away. Splinters cut her bruised cheeks.

Rolling upon her stomach as a demonic hand made a grab for quivering ankles she crawled forward. Straight towards the hind hooves of the mare.

Grabbing only mud clay the mare snarled. He scrambled back on his feet almost banging his head on the cart. He ran forward his upper body flung forward, toes curling in a bid to find some grip. Backing himself away from the cart he circled it taking one large stride rather than two small ones.

Not knowing where danger lurked the mare danced around, the leather managed by chance to remain attached just underneath the bone of her tail. Snorting fearfully eyes swirled around trying to see what the darkness hid, while the lightning remained in the clouds. The girl felt the heat of the mares legs. Even with them coated in mud she saw the power. Unaware on where the man had located himself, she started to back herself up silently praying to any god that she would make it out of this alive.

A damp stone hurtled through the air. It spun like a professional acrobat. The jagged piece of earth slammed against the rib cage of the mare cutting her deeply. Crying out shock rather than pain the mare swung her back legs in a quick buck, she hit something warm. Not wood. Her body snapped forward causing the leather to spill winding tightly around skinny legs. Becoming trapped made the large beating heart bash against the thick bone connecting her ribs. She shrieked and spun before landing down hard on her side.

Laying dazed on the chilling ground, a deep cut causing the bone to dent unblinking eyes starred up towards the cart which trembled in time with the mares movements. The blinding pain couldn't be described. Though her body ached she couldn't stop her mind from thinking. With great effort she rolled over. A small hand stretched grasping on the damp wheel. Using it a lever she dragged herself forward, her lower jaw becoming heavy with mud as she gasped with each movement.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

She had managed to get just her head and shoulders out from under the cart. The cry of the distressed mare turned to white noise.

"A blind mouse."

Crouching down the man placed the weapon against her chin forcing her head up, eyes meet. One holding great pleasure the other utter terror. She smelt the bitter taste of uncleaned gums and teeth, her eyelids already fluttering. The desire to sleep enough to calm her raging heart beat.

"I'm sure you know what we do with mice."

A damp hand rose into the air. It trembled under the sudden great weight of the weapon. A cry of mercy never left the young child's lips, she wouldn't give the murderer of her family the satisfaction. Her father may have made her mothers life a living Tarturas but he always taught her to accept the chilling kiss of Hades.

The muffled crunch was followed swiftly by a squelch as the weapon punctured pulsing air waves and bone. The blood spat from the headless shoulders like the spitting serpents upon Medusas' head. He licked around his lips tasting her. It made him shudder in pleasure.

"Like sweet picked berries."

Rising the weapon above his head he swung it through the damp air cutting through the rain droplets, before he sliced the young girls hand off. Bringing the hand towards his mouth he inhaled the freshly decaying scent of flesh, purring like a pleasure cat he tossed it over his shoulder. Grasping hold of the girls wrist he dragged her back inside of the shack, ignoring the pained cries from his tangled mare.

_Two days later..._

No one understood what possessed the actual findings of the bloody remains of the well liked family. If it wasn't for the body almost run over by the hustle and bustle of Greek life, no one would have known what happened. What was found in the house was something no one would ever forget:

Cracks covered the west side wall. Blood oozed out like thick chunks of gravy trailing down a cows hide.

Plastered against the wall a sacrifice made out of three family members. Or at least some of their body parts. The missing hand from the little girl hammered on the wall, the fingers stretched as if holding her own head which gawped at the people who discovered it. Three hearts burned on a crackling fire. Written across the wall in blood was a disgust to all gods:

**A sacrifice to the one true ruler. Kronos.**

Even though only body parts remained a funeral was planned.

Friends wept at their funeral. A fire grew, sacrifices consisted of black lambs. Those who cut the throats covered their eyes with cloth, to fearful to watch the thin fur curling up exposing the bubbling flesh underneath. The fire hissed as the blood from the gaping wound dripped. The smell was enough to make anyone's mouth water but this wasn't a time to feast. As the cooked lamb was taken away from the fire, it was hung by its small hoofs. The blood poured down onto the ground disappearing through the cracks on the ground.

No plants coated the mourning scenery. The plant 'mint' was yet to be created.

Rumours spread like wild fire through out the vast city. Names plucked out of thin air. No one luckily was brought in. No new vengence murders took place. The killer assumed he had gotten away with it.

It was a male. No one thought a female could do the murders, let alone to a young child. But in Greece, nothing is as simple as people want it to be.

Standing in the background a burning stick hanging from hairy lips, a man held onto a goblet of wine tugging the stick from his mouth. Sighing causing the grey smoke to swirl around his face high lightening the familiar dark unblinking eyes. Turning himself around slowly dropping the stick on the ground without stepping on it, he left just as the last droplet of blood fell from the lambs open neck wound.

"All to easy..."

The words fell on death ears. Along with the disturbing gum wrenching cackle.

* * *

_Anyone notice the small twister in the myth this story is based around? Please leave a review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	3. Chapter 3

**Unmarked Graves**

Zeus' curse had rained down on the heads of the Greeks for over four months. Only a couple of hours separated the pounding rain for a flicker of spring light.

The crafted wooden execution plank was covered in what looked like mud. A man capped in black with a mask in design of Cerberus ran a blade, across a frantically spinning slab of stone.

A group of men pulled a middle aged man like an over worked dog towards the plank. The soldiers gave the impression of drowned rats, due to their clothing turning two shades darker the colour it came out of their homes. One pulled the man hard causing him to choke, as the chain pushed deeper against his wind pipes.

"While you delay, we drown!"

It was another poor voice from an over dramatic solider hypocrite.

Bound in chains walking in his own filth, tortured to confess to being the mind behind the religious murders, was dragged through the streets of Greece. Bruised face dripping in decaying egg yolk. Crowds followed him shouting his name. Cursing it to the fiery pits of the underworld. Women spat at him. Men saluted him with one finger.

"Pick up your fucking feet!"

The solider ordered as he pulled the poor man up the splintered wooden steps.

Tossed down on his knees the man could only whimper. Blood dripped from trembled lips.

Tearful eyes rose watching the shinning blade glint in the sun pulled by the young sun gods chariot. Keeping his head risen he closed his eyes, allowing a wave of calm to wash over his body. He was innocent. The infamous lord of the Underworld would know this. He would taste the sweet slice of nectar while those, who condemned him would be burnt from the inside out.

With one clean swipe the convicts head rolled from his shoulders, bouncing on the smooth wood. The eyes flickered as the crowd cheered. Another tortured man dead. And yet the rains continued. They hadn't gained their man.

_One week later..._

Working as a farmer was no easy picnic. But being a farmer during the summer months of Greece seemed almost impossible. The rain was rare. Most of the time when it would hit the ground it would destroy everything, all of the crops it even caused some of the rivers to over flow.

Wiping his brow with the back of his hand the worker paused to admire his handy work. He cursed under his breath. The hand remained poking out of the disturbed earth. Crouching down upon his knees he grabbed hold of the hand, pushing it with all of his might causing his shoulder blades to push through clothing.

"Come on!"

He shouted.

**Snap!**

Yanking his hand back he starred in disgusted horror. The bone connected to the wrist had torn through the flesh.

Snapping his head forward he hissed out a curse.

"Damn it to He-!"

Turning his upper body around he looked over his shoulder almost expecting to see someone, standing over him tutting at the abuse he managed to put on an already decomposing body.

Nothing was there. Not even his own shadow.

Sighing he grabbed a hand full of dirt tossed it over the broken hand and patted down the earth. It looked like a poor excuse of a sand castle, if anyone asked he would claim that it was just a rock he tossed over there during the crop season.

Pressing a muddy foot against the dirt feeling the warmth through the damp soil he yanked his foot away, like he had just stepped on hot coal. Clenching his hands into tight fists he walked back towards his home. Hiding away he leant against the cool wall.

The deeper he got into the murders the harder it came to keep his mouth shut.

Wiping his brow with the back of his hand the shaken male slumped down upon a wooden seat, in front of him a bowl of broth. A meal mixed with herbs and potatoes. He couldn't remember preparing the dish, then again he didn't remember his own fathers funeral. The smell wasn't all that pleasant, the stale piece of bread he dipped into the thick liquid only made his stomach give a threatening flip. What more could he do..? His harvest was a waste even after he prayed to the god Demeter nothing came out of it. Cracked, yellow teeth bite down on the hard on the bread, it groaned like a stubborn door, twisting his wrist he gave it an almighty tug causing his head to yank back. Flakes of the bread scattered across the table, some falling into his meal.

Thumping his fists against the table as he spat out the chunk of bread making his gums bleed, he grabbed the bowl in both hands inwardly wincing as the rough material burned the palms of his hands. Holding his breath while he pleaded with his stomach to accept the meal he pushed the bowl past his lips, as he glugged down the lumpy fluid. Eyes closed tightly, breathing became heavy between every gasp of breath. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the male slammed the bowl down on the table as he started to cough violently. Gulping loudly like a dog draining a water bowl he placed his hand against his chest rubbing it gently in soothing circles.

Pushing the chair back the male staggered away not bothering to put away the bowl. Heading towards a small room located in the back of his home, he quickly brought life to his almost dying fire by tossing a couple of chunky sticks. Hands rubbed together before blowing into them causing flesh to prickle.

Glaring at the fire making sure that it had enough wood to consume during the couple of hours he would need for sleep, the male pulled his clothing off and over his head tossing it in a heap by the entrance to his room. His body though tanned due to his line of work was covered in patches of yellow sweat, nasty welts covered his shoulders and rib cage. It wasn't the sort of injury you gained from working on a far. Sucking in some air followed by a snort he stumbled towards his bed, climbing over a lump he laid down on top of the covers his body shivering as the air licked at his naked flesh.

"You going to let me have some of the covers tonight..?"

His voice sounded gruff. Getting no response the male simple rolled his eyes, snatched the quilts to cover up his own naked torso and turned around to get some sleep. The lump which had been previously covered twitched swaying in time with the dipping of the mattress. Unblinking eyes stared up at the cracked ceiling. Once olive tanned flesh now a deep grey, the cheek bones hollow exposing the joints where the jaws would connect, hair greasy spilled across the pillow most of which had fallen out. Fingernails over grown and unclipped. The chest didn't rise with an intake of breath. Multiple aging stab wounds covered the chest, with one fatal wound across the neck looking like a gaping smile.

It was the corpse of a once virgin maiden of Athena's temple.

_Half an hour later..._

For some sleep was like second nature. Like walking on two legs it came to them without having to think about it. But for Adam it wasn't so easy.

He lay on his side lost in a state of dreams. None of them made any sense. They never did.

_Standing against a crumbling wall Adam turned his head sharply between his shoulders. His mouth opened allowing a deafening cry to part his lips, only silence echoed around the outside world. "You can't die in your dreams." The same words chanted past his mouth. It was only a shock which could wake you up. Looking down the ground seemed to stretch forward making him gasp, his head yanked backwards. The impact caused the back of his skull to tear open._

Crying out Adam sat up sharply in his bed. He panted loudly. Hands instantly went towards the back of his skull, feeling around for anything damp. Nothing. Only his own sweat. He let out another hoarse cry at the sound of something thumping at his side, he turned himself around sharply looking around for the cause of the noise. He allowed himself to sigh in mid relief when he noticed it was only his bed occupant. Rolling himself backwards he laid down on the bed.

Eyes began to close. He didn't bother to drag the corpse by his side, he would move it later before he set to work in the morning.

Loud knocking against the piece of wood he called a door jolted him. Swinging the blanket off of his body he clambered out of his room not before he grabbed hold of some clothing long enough to just, cover the crest of his backside. Opening the door two men stood staring at him. He could tell by the body armour they were soldiers of the king.

No words past his mouth. He saw some of the other soldiers digging up his poor excuse of a grave. As one of them cried out in terror at the sight of the broken damsel staring back at him Adam, felt all of the blood leaving his finger tips when his wrist were roughly taken, as he was dragged from his home.

Fifteen years he had gotten away with murder. And in less than thirty minutes he had become a convicted criminal.

He couldn't think of any gods he could blame for his actions. He hadn't been cheating on his wife so he couldn't say it was the arrow of Eros which struck him, nor was the beauty of Aphrodite which had stolen his heart.

Adam had been to many trails over the years, most were innocent men blamed for his own crimes. Now as he stood listening to a scripture from Athena's temple he rolled his eyes at the irony that such a saying would be read aloud, when she had been the one god he distasted the most. He didn't flinch when his conviction was **Guilty**. On the contrary he allowed himself a small smile, it was to mock those around him that after so many innocent slain men they finally found their killer, but not all of the bodies buried under his house. Or even in it.

He wasn't sent straight to his penalty instead he was left to rot in a pit for five months.

Once every two weeks a bucket of water would be lowered down to him with some bread. It wasn't enough to live on but the guards would insure some broth, was secretly sent to him. Adam knew that he could toss it aside. Deny to eat so that he could die by his own hand, however he had heard of the cruel punishments many served even about how convicts were forced feed. At the image of someone else's hand shoved down his throat was enough to make him scoff his food and gulp his water.

Like any man he begged for a key to get out. _"Your offering me forbidden fruit..."_ the words scoffed from the lips of men who found it in their right to kick his water in his face.

All to soon he was brought to meet his makers brother.

Heavy chains wrapped around wrists. Rotten fruit, vegetables dribbled down his face. His face bruised, ribs pushing through his flesh. No one took mercy on him, he couldn't find himself to even care. The wooden cage was forced to sit in came to a stop. The sound of the horses crying out when the crowd moved forward to grab him, made him realise he was going to be let out.

He was dragged by the short strands of his hair. Landing on his side his collar bone breaking as a boot slammed down upon him, vision became blurred while his legs suddenly shot up in the air. It took him a moment to realise that he was now walking.

His own feet copied those of the innocent men who took this path months before himself.

Crying out when the cold blade punched through his chest, followed by a second blow of the blade gliding across his throat. That was the wound which finally killed him. Falling to his knees when the hands holding his shoulders finally let go, he fell across his stomach his mouth opened letting out a low sigh.

As the blood dripped from his mouth his soul had already left his body.

_Five unearthly hours passed..._

Waking up Adam stumbled forward, the see-through blurry image of him was solid, he stepped backwards falling against a solid warm chest. Turning his head around frantically he noticed there were others all the same, some looked sickly others walked with missing limbs. Swallowing he attempted to side step to walk away from what he assumed to be another horrific nightmare, only to have what he assumed was his own breath leaving his lungs. Falling back against the wall he watched as pieces of stone, fell down the large unstable ledge he and the queue walked along.

"This can't be happening..."

He mumbled under his breath. He was pushed side ways when the large man became annoyed at waiting for so long. Most of these souls had lingered around the underworld for centuries, only now finding peace in themselves to admit their own judgement. Thinking that this was all some sort of twisted dream Adam decided the best thing to do was play along, before he knew it he would be back in his bed with his sleeping companion of the month.

Re-joining the back of the line Adam walked along behind them. He found it comical with the sharp taste of metal under his tongue, everything was so accurate. Looking towards the infamous Charon he handed him the slippery coin. Charon or 'Boat master' as he was formally known didn't say anything only pocketed the coin as he allowed Adam to join, the other three occupants on the boat. Adam made no gesture on introducing himself nor did the others who sat with him, their heads bowed, eyes closed, lips silently moving whispering words Adam chose to ignore.

The boat ride was shorter than he assumed. One moment he stood on a chilling wooden flooring of the boat, the next he was on his knees waiting for his sentence by Hades. He gave his dream credit, everything seemed so real in the harsh feel of the flesh upon his knee caps tearing. As he looked down at he noticed that no cuts formed over his flesh, but he could feel it in his mind. Eyebrows started to knot together. Moving a blurry white hand he took hold of his flesh in the form of a pinch and gave it a nasty tug, no crescent moon shapes appeared. No rising in the colour of his flesh. Once again he felt the burning pain in his mind, he felt his throat becoming tight rising his head he looked towards the darkened eyes of Hades.

"Tartarus."

Eyes shoot open. He looked around with a horror striken face. Burns covered his body. Most of his hair gone. His scalp blistered, rising his hand up he flinching as he felt a hot gooey liquid. Pulling his hand back he found his fingers stuck together, pulling them apart slowly he watched as the liquid stretched in an attempt to remain stuck to his flesh. Turning his head he looked noticing so many others in his position, most of them had started to become of the walls, their wailing echoed around his ears. It was enough to drive him insane in a matter of seconds. Opening his mouth he cried out in terror as he spun around, looking towards the other mutilated bodies.

His fingers gripped tightly onto the remaining strands of hair, the pressure caused his finer nails to push out of their sockets becoming stuck against the mess he called a head. Tears burned within his eyes. They trickled down his face.

"Help me!"

His cry travelled around the the hollow halls of Tartarus, past the many forced workers to the bare backs of the double torso creatures.

**Welcome to Fainting Whispers**

* * *

_Finally the murder has a name. Please leave a review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	4. Chapter 4

**Amari412 - Thank you for the review. The first three chapters, were meant to be one big one, but I came up with some more ideas, and it would have been hard to read. Hades and Seph are now the main focus of this story, I just wanted to introduce the new villain and how he came to being in Tartarus. ****Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Author Note: (Never thought I would write this) Warning, mentions of sex and swearing.**

* * *

_Back in the present. (A few months after 'WOTG')_

**Shining through Darkness**

Waiting for punishment from a parent was terrifying for any child. Waiting for your judgement with nothing on your body but the clothing you died in, was a feeling no one could possibly understand.

They stood huddled together, a mother and her two children.

Being so young the children didn't have sins on their souls, the mother being older was at greater risk. Pale ghostly fingers stained with a thick black liquid, cupped the tops of her children's quivering skulls, bringing them closer to her body. She was resting on her knees. As a sign of respect and to give her children what little warmth her shadowy figure could provide. Tears trickled down her face, she tried to act brave but at the sound of wailing coming from the souls before them made her stern composure shatter.

In front of them a solider looked around the room. He scoffed under his breath as he held on his weapon he refused to leave behind even after death. The woman had no clue what his judgement would be, but at the tremor of the earth she lowered her head and started to whisper to her children.

"Close your eyes, it'll be alright. It'll be alright."

Whispering words she couldn't hold truth to made her conscience swell. But what else was a protective mother to do?

The mother risked a peak.

She didn't see _him. _Instead his workers made an appearance. Hideous creatures, no cloth covered their thighs, their bodies covered in quivering tumours. In each hand they held a whip, it glowed due to the unbearable heat, she could feel even from the distance where she kneeled.

The cracks of the whip made her children cry out. Winding around shadow of the solider his flesh became reproduced, he started to cackle assuming it wasn't his time. Only when the whips remained did his fate become clear. The creatures turned their backs, dragging the man behind them who started to yell in agony as sizzling blood dripped down on the cracked floor.

His judgement was Tartarus.

All to soon the mother and children were on their own.

They could have been kneeling for over an hour, maybe even days. The underworld needed no time frame.

A carpet of black crackling smoke came out of the darkness, it coated the ground before rising up slowly in the shape of a man. The woman by instinct held onto her breath her grip tightened upon her children.

_He_ stood before them, coated in ebony armour crafted from a hand purer than a mans. He stood staring down at the shades, unblinking eyes moved with grace taking in their appearance all at once, seeing deep underneath flesh and bone. Stepping forward he rose his hand, it hovered above the woman's head a strange glow filled his upside down palm before flowing down to cover the children.

"Elysian Fields."

The words breathed from his mouth caused the children to cautiously look up towards the strange pale looking man. Though young they knew who this man was.

"Th- Th- ank you. My lord"

The woman wept her thanks. Shades coated in pale white cloaks walked forward, their hands held out for the mother to take. Rising from her kneeling stance, her children by her side Hades turned his head watching them leave, a small smile causing the corners of his lips to twitch for just a moment.

"I know your there... _Persephone."_

Whispering he turned himself around, to be greeted by a sight he thought himself impossible to witness.

Stepping around from behind a pillar, shimmering white hair brushing against her lower back. A light green silk dress brushing against the tops of her ankles, with no straps resting on her shoulders allowing her chest to support the weight, a young female stepped towards the lord of the underworld with a playful smile of her own.

Reaching his side she took hold of one of his hands caressing his knuckles. Looking up towards eyes many assumed to be dead she saw conflicting emotions, she knew he was happy to see her while at the same time he was concerned. Many nights since her arrival they had questioned if she should join his side during judgment. Hades was unsure, as he knew many shades brought to him would spit at his feet, shout out unholy words. There was also the case of selfish murders as the one who left him just moments ago.

Persephone tried to silence his worries but assuring him, this is where she wanted to be.

Standing on her tip toes she kissed his lips delicately finding her stomach swimming with desire like the very first time. Hades arm moved to wrap around her lower back bringing her closer to him, feeling her body heat through even his armour.

"They'll be safe in the Elysian Fields, Persephone."

Hades knew what brought her to him. Though she couldn't see the crimes the husband committed on the mother and children, she always worried that whatever brought them to him in such a state would be able to get them even during death.

Pushing aside her hair from her face Hades rested his forehead against her own, allowing his nose to press just underneath her eye causing her to giggle while she stroked his beard.

"I trust you Hades. Its one of many reasons I'm here.."

Hades purred as he moved himself slightly to press a butterfly kiss against her neck, causing the delicate body he held to arch within his touch making his movements more demanding and less cautious.

"What are the other reasons?"

His breath felt hot against her ear. Persephone felt a blush rising within her cheek bones.

"Your compassionate, protective..." She bit down her lower lip as she felt him suckle at her flesh. "... your love for me is pure as mine is for you."

A moan passed her lips feeling his hands move from against her back to further up her chest. Though she bore no weeding ring on her finger, she didn't deny such acts from him. For Persephone being in love was enough, though secretly she wished that some day he would kneel and ask her the question every woman was drying to hear from the man they loved.

Slowly Hades pulled away chuckling at the defeated whine passing Persephone's quivering lips. He looked down at her rosy cheeks, saw the way her eyes turned a darker shade. He removed his hand from her chest to take hold of her hand instead. Their fingers entwined as he rose their hands to his lips kissing each of her knuckles before nibbling teasingly on the tip of her thumb.

"You know what that does to me Hades."

She tried to sound threatening but it came out in a pained stutter. Once more Hades found the need to chuckle, but replaced it with a smirk as he pulled gently on her arm for her to fall against his chest. There he hoisted her up bringing them in for a passionate demanding kiss.

Hades groaned as Persephone clawed at his scalp as she ran her fingers through his hair. He stepped back swiftly. Familiar black smoke circled the pair hiding away the hungry kiss, taking them back to a more private room.

_One hour later..._

Many couples even those who couldn't bed a woman or man assumed that when the night of the marriage came, the positions within the bed would differ from the woman being laid out on her back to the man, laying down to enjoy a unforgettable show. Sometimes even having sweaty bodies hanging from the bed.

But for them it wasn't like that.

Their night (like the few others) was about experiencing the feel of each other's bodies. To find weaknesses that had the partner begging for more, to know what was playfully enjoyable and what could be ignored.

Basking in the after glow of a round of physical contact Hades found himself staring at the ceiling. His lower back ached from the pressure of _her_ ankles pressing deep within his flesh, during his forceful movements to the aftermath as she held onto him whilst he completed his climax.

She had tasted like sweet pomegranate.

Even now he could smell his drying seed upon her parted thighs. He knew she would bath in the morning, not in disgust for having him inside of her but because, it would become sore.

Tugging at the quilt bringing it over his hips, hiding away where his happy trail ended. He thought back on the praise Persephone gave him. The way her voice became higher with each push of his hips.

He dampened his lips while recalling the powerful hold she held upon his girth when she sought out her completion. It was enough to make his head explode.

So many mortals assumed that Hades was a virgin. No woman in her right mind would bed the infamous lord of the underworld. But Hades in his spite would sometimes snarl:

My_ brother has fucked me with his sinful desire for power and his over dramatic greed._'

Rolling himself upon his side he sought the warmth of his newly bedded woman. His arm wound around her waist as the tip of his nose, brushed against her ear lobe allowing his forehead to hover just above her head.

Who knew Hades was a cudderler.

A gentle giggle from the beautiful lips allowed Hades to smile knowing that her dreams bore no terror.

Allowing his eyes to grow heavy in a bid to stop their flickering, it didn't take long before he drifted into a slumber, his aching body seeked out with gratitude.

Laying in her peaceful slumber Persephone felt the shift of the mattress along with the warmth of the king against her side. Her body eagerly accepted his movement for being closer, the curves of her hips allowing them to join like a jigsaw puzzle.

During a much needed intercourse with a man who loved her for what she was, she had begun to feel a warmth radiating in the pit of her stomach. It began when he emptied within her core, it was such a powerful feeling if she hadn't been laying on her back she would have fainted into the floor. (_In reality it caused her completion.)_

Too many assumed Hades couldn't bring a child into the world. The facts surrounding where logical, he lived around death a place where no mortal life dwelled.

Even now as Persephone slept she assumed his _seed_ would have been cold. But instead it caused her very inner organs to feel like they were on fire. Could it be that even now an unknown life was growing between the organs of her belly? It was far to early to tell. She would wait and see.

If it was the case his essence was indeed dead there could be ways for them to bring a child into the world. Persephone could seek out the wisdom of Hestia the virgin goddess. Persephone knew it would be humiliating for Hades to have his specimen examined, she wouldn't force it only mention it when she plucked up the courage.

Banishing thoughts from her mind she remembered the feeling of his gentle caressing, the way he stuttered her name as his hips would lose rthym as if in warning of a natural instinct. He certainly was big. Persephone didn't allow a glance down at his impressive girth, she was far to nervous. Or maybe was she blinded by excitement.

She did caress him before he entered as if to sooth the bad, dark, lord of the underworld. It was like silk over a steel rod. It was hot to the touch, and the noises he made only made her want to please him more.

Shivering in desire from the memory the arm of her lover wound tighter almost considering she was cold. Turning her head slowly she pressed her lips against his forehead, where she kept them there allowing her high lightened senses to inhale his scent.

Nothing could ruin this special moment Persephone held with Hades.

Down in the deepest pits of Tartarus a chunk of stone slipped, rolling down crashing causing it to break up into thick clumps of dust. An orange glow seeped out of the rock wound. It trickled down the side of the rock before dribbling into a hole which resembled more of a gasping mouth.

Something was being reborn.

* * *

_Cliff-hanger! I know you all hate them but it needs to be done. Sorry._

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Finally Hades & Persephone make an appearance, sorry for the delay in that hope you can forgive me. Please leave a review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	5. Chapter 5

**Amari412: Indeed they did ;). Thank you very much for the review, glad you enjoyed it.**

**ShadowZone85: Thank you for the review. :) Hope your daughter enjoyed her birthday. :) Good luck with the leg therapy, hope that works out alright.**

* * *

**Boundaries**

Hades arose before Persephone. Resting on his side, his arm still wound across her thighs he took a moment to witness, the peaceful slumber which held her.

His fingers ghostly dragged themselves across her cheek, pushing aside strands of hair to become shadowed by the back of her ear. His thumb dragged just underneath her pouting bottom lip, a chuckle passed watching them quiver before Persephone moved her head, as if to gain more contact. He traced her neck feeling the relaxed muscles, his fingers spread as he rubbed soothing circles across bare shoulder blades.

Eyes rolled down looking towards her belly button, witnessing the way it rose and fell calmly. The flesh was high lightened with brown specks. A healing bruise.

Guilt swelled within the pit of Hades stomach, knowing it was down to his plot in Thanatos' rain that she bore such a wound. Carefully, pushing himself down in a bid to not waken Persephone, Hades delicately placed a kiss against her stomach.

Feeling Persephone stir Hades remained still. He waited before the familiar sound of her calm breathing returned, before he slowly rose himself back up. Looking down at her face he noticed Persephone's brow became twisted. Frowning Hades leaned forward gently kissing her lips, as he stroked her back as if soothing a spooked child.

"Hades..."

The gentle voice made his heart skip a beat for just a moment. He barred witness to eyelids fluttering, fighting the need to sleep while at the same time the pomegranate scented body twisted in a bid to find warmth. Hades moved himself closer, he wound his arm around her waist brushing his knee between her parted thighs. By instinct or another emotion Persephone found his broad shoulders and clung to them as she buried her face within his neck.

Hades shuddered. The warmth of her body made his desire to remain by her side all the more greater. He was the ruler of this world, but rulers had duties. Much as he despised them. Looking down he was shocked to find _her_ eyes peering up towards him.

He would have chewed on his bottom lip had he not been lowering his head to plant a kiss against her pouting lips. Persephone was a marvellous woman, even though her mind was mortal she understood his responsibilities more than the Olympians ever could.

"I'll be back soon."

Being the son of Kronos sometimes gained its advantages, when he tried to wriggle himself out of situations, where the outcome was far more delightful than the work load.

Smoothing his hair back with her palm Persephone kissed him once more before she lowered herself back down, she would have asked to join him but her legs felt like jelly. Also she knew she wouldn't be able to persuade Hades to allow her to join him, without having another rambled row.

Rising from the warmth of his once single bed, Hades flicked his wrist causing clothing to cover his body. He turned his head at the sound of Persephone laughing gently, he flashed her a small wink (a trade he only just picked up) before he leant down to stroke her cheek.

"I love you.."

He whispered gently. He admired her from this angle. He was able to see just past her neckline, which gave him a generous view. Snapping out of his haze he planted a kiss upon her forehead, allowing his lips to linger to wait for the moment where it would sooth his love to sleep.

It worked. The familiar sound of breath leaving parted lips, and the soothing feel of her slow heart beat against his own chest, gave Hades the key to finally move to return to his duties.

* * *

It took Persephone another couple of hours before her body deemed it ready to rise.

Dressing in her favourite ebony blue speckled dress, she wore a knee-length cloak for added warmth. Keeping the bedroom door open, so she would remember where to go she made her way down the hall way.

Breakfast was the first thing she found waiting for her in the hall. Looking around she expected to find Hades workers, but all there was the familiar long black table with plates of food for the picking. Persephone was used to dining alone during the early hours. Placing herself down she took hold of one of the pomegranates. None of the food in front of her was from the underworld. Persephone knew the risks of eating from the underworld, but she wanted to be with Hades. What worried her was what was making Hades hesitate.

Eating a plate full of; _Heated bread, pomegranate seeds, and hot broth. _Persephone looked around the room where she sat, finding new things to stare and admire.

Wiping her mouth on the napkin she rose from her seat cleaning up what she used. Putting away the plates wouldn't be nescarcy someone always cleaned it up. Not that Persephone had ever meet them.

"Thank you for the meal."

She called spoke in a confident tone.

Turning around, Persephone missed the shadowed smoke walking towards the table to clear away the plates and uneaten food.

* * *

Decaying brown trees sprouted from the earth. Leaves hung from the skeleton twigs, they shimmered golden-yellow to crimson blood. A lantern hung from a thick pole, the only light source for the shadows or souls to find their way towards Styx. The river Styx was silent. All the shadows either bore no gold piece, or their travels lead them to the judgement room.

Charon stood by the boat. He wasn't a moaning corpse growing from the pine of the wooden boat, he was a man. His flesh pale chalk with a shimmering silver beard with matching hair. Upper body exposed, showing off a muscled form, strong enough to push a body against a river with a mind of its own. A thick ruby-red cloak wrapped loosely around his hips, he had draped it so that it covered the back of his neck and shoulders.

The Underworld was surprisingly cold this morning.

Tying the boat to a rock formation seen in common caves, Charon sat underneath a tree. A leather pouch in his lap, he took a moment of rare opportunity to count out the money.

Along the base of the river shimmered copper coins. Most of these Charon had tossed away.

"Good morning Charon."

A voice so delicate made the ancient boat rider to rise his head calmly. Gazing towards Persephone Charon rose from the ground, he bowed in respect."

"And a good morning to you, miss Persephone."

Persephone blushed. She could never get used to how the workers greeted her.

Charon rested against the pole he would use to push the boat, the silence echoed however it wasn't awkward. Charon knew Persephone needed time to adjust, living in the underworld meant there wasn't much they could discuss apart from the ruler. Hades. Or the shades.

"Would you like to go somewhere Ma'am? I won't charge you."

This made Persephone laugh under her breath. It was a common joke Charon used when she came to greet him. Most of the time Persephone would deny such a request, then she would sit with the boat rider, help him count out his money before leaving to greet Hades. This time however was different.

"Actually, I would like to go to the garden."

Charon smiled knowingly. The upper land was Persephone's home after all.

Stepping towards the boat Charon extended an arm to allow Persephone to climb on the boat first, he would need to untie it before they could leave.

"Please, climb aboard."

Watching Charon tend to the boat Persephone climbed aboard. There was a single board in the centre of the boat, carefully she seated herself down. Charon used the pole to push the boat away from the shore, the journey wouldn't take long.

The river sloshed against the side turning the pale brown wood a dark ebony. Persephone knew about the many rivers which inhabited the underworld, most had been exaggerated to bring light of terror, evil and despair. Now sitting on the boat all Persephone saw was a place, that held more love than it was given credit for.

The garden was nothing like those found upon the mortal world. Flowers the size a sailors palm sprouted, from thick green bushes. Trees coated in bark far purer than marble, brought various fruits from apples to the occasional pomegranate and grape fruit. The grass softer than a cloud. Travelling through the centre, was a marble path way. This was made by Hades for Persephone to take, it would take her to the spring fountain in the centre and keep her away from straying to far from safety.

No animals roamed through the garden. Not even Cerberus was allowed in the garden.

Charon brought the boat to a sturdy stop. He turned to address Persephone, a gentle smile graced his lips.

"Would you like me to wait for you?"

Persephone stood herself up, taking the offered hand from Charon she stepped from the boat, gazing towards the garden she smiled.

"No thank you Charon. Please tell Hades where I am if he comes."

Charon nodded his head.

Persephone had no idea how long she would remain in the garden, just enough to be in an environment she understood. Stepping upon the path there was many drawings on each, some of them resembled the fearsome creatures of Tartarus, others showed Heroes who now realm in the Elysian field. Persephone didn't know all of their names. Looking towards the hedge she stroked the petals, watching the sudden change in colour.

Walking away, the sound of the spring water running from the fountain brought a small smile across her lips.

"Oh.."

Pausing in step she turned her head at the sound of a mighty roar. It sent chills down her spine, made the fine hairs across the back of her neck stand on end. Gut instinct told her to flee, but the Underworld was a place full of wonder. There was so much to discover. Looking down at the path she knew to not tread from, the roar echoed around her head once more.

Walking towards the hedge the sprouting leaves were pushed aside, Persephone looked towards the source of the roar, a gasp passing her lips at the sight she saw.

A creature with the head of a goat but the mouth of a lion and the body of one, only to be joined by the hindquarters of a horse and a spitting serpent for a tail. A Chimera. Such tales haunted story books, never before seen by mortals unless banished to the pits of Tartarus. By the thick chain around its bulking neck Persephone could only assume that it had escaped.

Swallowing down her terror Persephone turned her head, Charon had already left the shore line heading back towards the river Styx. Looking back at the creature she noticed that it laid upon its side panting, as if in pain. Persephone knew she wasn't meant to walk past the boundaries. But in her mind no matter how evil a creature she would try to help them.

Walking through the bush grateful that Hades hadn't created thorns in the garden, she walked confidently keeping her hands in view.

The heavy mixed head slowly rose up, teeth barred letting out a thunderous growl. Persephone hesitated in her steps, she didn't look the chimera directly in the eye.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you."

Talking to a Chimera would seem insane. For Persephone it was like talking to one of the calves who had managed to, get caught in the fence.

The snake hissed. It rose its scaly head, tongue flickering fangs dripping with venom. Fire danced within the quivering jaws of the lion jaw, ears pinned it rose upon trembling limbs, hooves slipped on the ground claws dug deep within the many cracks. Its upper body lowered towards the ground the chain, hung limply like a broken neck.

Now walking off of the path seemed like a foolish idea.

Persephone flung her body to the side. Grazing her chin, tearing her dress she let out a pained gasp noticing that the mighty scarred claws landed only inches from where she moved. The Chimera let out a low growl, it rose its paws checking underneath them. Scrambling upon her hands and knees, she ran towards the hedges. The sound of the snake's thin jaws snapping just behind her ear, made tears trickle down her face. The roar wasn't far behind the poisonous threat.

Grey smoke drowned the hairy muzzle of the beast. The speed slowed down by the torture of the burning lake it had to swim in order to get here. Four piercing yellow eyes focused on the one mouthful of food, this Chimera hadn't eaten a mortal in over a thousand years.

Persephone came to a skidding halt. Heart hammering, hair sticking to her scalp by sweat, she spun herself around staring at the open quivering jaws. Pushing herself against the unforgiving rocks, Persephone swallowed down a scream arms rose in a bid to defend herself, not that she would have a chance if the canine teeth pierced through her flesh.

_'CRACK!'_

The sound of a whip cutting through the air followed by the wailing of the Chimera made Persephone open eyes she didn't remember closing. The Chimera had risen its self upon its hooves, heavy paws acting like whir winds, as the claws extended. It landed on the ground harshly causing it to break apart. With her heart in her mouth Persephone managed to get out of the way, gaining a nasty gash upon her leg in the process.

"My Queen!"

Charon. Persephone turned seeing the fire ball heading in her direction, she became paralyzed to remain in harms way. A cold arm wound around her waist pulling her in just a matter of seconds, to land in a heap away from the stench of burning rock.

Laying on top of Persephone, Charon rolled away from her. He took hold of her arm to help ease her back on her feet. The workers from Tartarus clucked their tongues, even let out a few cackles. They laughed in joy as they roped in the Chimera. Persephone wanted to stop forward, however with blood oozing down her leg it seemed only wise to remain in the caring arms of the boat rider.

The roars sounded pained. The hiss now muffled by some sort of sack tied tightly around the swishing neck combined into a tail.

Charon lead Persephone towards his boat. Healing herbs belonged in the centre of the underworld. Many a man had attempted to come down to find, such ointments to heal a loved one. None of them succeeded. Persephone sat gripping her upper thigh in an attempt to prevent the over flow of blood, she looked towards the concerned face of Charon who tried to attempt in watching her and the river the bloat floated upon.

"Thank you Charon."

Being thanked in a manner most pleasant was a rare occurrence for the boat rider. He turned his head looking down towards Persephone, as he nodded allowing an attempt at a smile considering the circumstances.

"My apologies' for what happened, usually the creatures are caged only let out to play with those who need to be punished. When they do get out however, al hell breaks loose. If you'll excuse the pun, there is no other way to explain it."

Persephone managed a gentle laugh.

Steering the ship Charon headed towards another shore, this one was more clean than the last. With no shades to carry he would remain by Persephone's side until word spread to Hades. He knew that it wouldn't be that long.

"Charon, forgive me for asking but why did you say 'My Queen'..?"

Fingers tightened around the pole, he turned his head to look at Persephone over his shoulder.

"Well because though my ruler hasn't, asked you the question we who dwell in the Underworld wish him to say, you've brought a new light down here. And you stand by Hades side without question or hesitation. For that I see you as my Queen."

Persephone turned her head looking out across the Underworld. The thought of being a Queen frightened Persephone, but only because she feared she wouldn't be able to live up to the expectations. Bowing her head down she didn't notice the boat coming to a stop, nor that someone else was carrying her. Everything around her was dark and yet she didn't panic.

"Poor child. I'll take it from here Charon. You should inform Lord Hades. Its best he hear it from you rather than a shade."

The gentle voice of an elder woman sounded like white noise to the unconscious Persephone. Charon nodded before returning to his boat, making a trip he wished he wouldn't have to. Leaving Persephone alone with the other worker.

* * *

_Who said the Underworld isn't exciting? Anyone care to guess one who the female worker is?_

_Please leave a review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	6. Chapter 6

**Amari412: I did some research into Manticore. Rather scary looking, I might place it in the story. I'll let you know when it shows up. :) Thank you again for the review. :)**

* * *

**Sorcery . Scrolls :**

_Just another day in the Underworld_

So many smells wavered around the enclosed room. Deep orange bowls filled to the brim with mashed up vegetation, mixed with powder sickly mortals would murder for, coated the table next to the bed where Persephone lay unconscious. A thick green leaf pressed against her forehead, it was coated in blue paste. It would prevent nightmares and numb the pain. The ebony blue speckled dress tucked against her hip, a bandage wrapped around the wound collecting up the blood while preventing the medication from evaporating.

Silver hair with a ebony streak starting from the roots to the tip wavered in a typical hair style.

Cupping a plain painted bowl, a bone white hand placed underneath the locks of Persephone's hair lifting up the young mortals head, the bowl tilted towards parted lips allowing the liquid to disappear down the dark cavern of her throat. The forehead creased, upper lip curled in disgust. Even in sleep Persephone knew that what she drank held bad taste.

Laughing quietly the bowl was removed to be placed down. It was half empty. Smoothing strands of hair down like a comforting mother, the figure spoke.

"Not all herbs are sweet. But it's what will help gain your strength."

A pitiful whine from the corner of the room caused the healer to turn her head, she looked down at a scrawny flea bitten dog. Curling her fingers in a gesture which meant the dog should come forward. Limping forward the dogs tongue rolled as it let out pained pants, sitting by the bare legs of the healer eyes closed feeling the gentle patting of smooth fingers combing through crusted fur.

Though the dog looked like it walked out of run down home, the dog held power. The healer was accustomed to animals, dogs being her favourite.

"It'll be awhile before she wakens."

The healer spoke through a gentle whisper as she continued to stroke the dogs fur with the tips of her fingers. The dog wagged his tail eyes casted towards the sleeping mortal. He lifted up one ear almost as if in question as to what happened.

* * *

Seated upon his throne Hades looked down at long list of scrolls. The names consisted of Titans. Not all were defeated during the great war against Kronos, only those who pledged their allegiance. Shaking his head Hades let out a sigh, he would rather be with Persephone but the mortals needed a god of death. They needed a new Thanatos. Of course most souls managed to make their way down to the underworld, but there were more lost wondering around, unsure on where to go.

Hades couldn't let this remain.

Charon looked around as he pushed the boat across the river Styx. Many shades lingered around, all waiting for judgement. Those were the ones who didn't understand they were dead, nor willing to accept it.

Stopping at the heavy marble door Charon heard the faint sound of voices. Hades and another. To bring stop to a conversation would be rude, but to not allow Hades to know the whereabouts of Persephone was mutiny. Rising his hand to knock the door opened by its self, Charon peered around like a mouse checking the tom cat was gone. Hades sat alone. A scroll in his lap, eyes cast down fingers moving over written names.

Charon became worried. To hear voices in the Underworld, conversations that hadn't played out.. Charon shuddered at what it meant.

Hades rose his head, his finger pressed against a name in order to not lose his place. He said nothing. His eyes bore down upon his faithful servant, sceptical of the fearful look on the boat masters face.

Feeling eyes boring down upon his frame Charon kneeled down. His head bowed in a form of respect, the fine hairs on the back of his neck tingled as he heard the sound, of hushed foot steps followed by the sweep of the cloak connected to the broad shoulders.

"Charon, what is it?"

Chewing on his bottom lip Charon rose his head. He glanced towards Hades, sensing a new form of light about the ruler.

"Its Persephone. She was attacked."

Familiar fingers wound into tight fists Charon rose his hand in a plea, that Hades not leave his throne room to soon. Sensing the anger and impatience Charon quickly found his tongue.

"The Healer is taking care of her. I know its not my place, but I advice you go to her."

Allowing his hands to relax Hades sighed. The anger he felt burning in the pit of his stomach began to cool, placing his hand upon Charon's head the boat master rose up. Hades dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Charon said nothing, only did what was bid. Turning his head to gaze at his throne, starring at the scrolls which laid like a forgotten toy Hades knew the mortals would have to wait. Like always they were his second choice. But with Greece rebuilding its self, the god of death could wait.

Grasping hold of his cloak Hades allowed himself to rise. The crackling black smoke consumed him, travelling down his throat tightening around his lungs. Eyes closed calmly a gentle smile creased his face, already he could feel the room around him shifting, new voices reached his ears. Opening his eyes he starred down at the room of the healer. They couldn't see him, he kept himself invisible.

Just long enough to understand what had happened.

* * *

Persephone didn't know how long she had been speaking to the healer named Hecate. One moment she lay upon her back, absent mindenly petting the wirey head of a dog the next she drug colourless liquid from a painted bowl. The laughter which ran from her lips and the sound of the dogs beating tail, made Persephone feel at ease.

Hecate. A well known witch, a symbol for all mortals was more lively and pleasant than the scrolls gave her credit. With chalk coloured hair and an ebony streak down the centre, it suited the dark blue female styled chiton.

The dog was laying at the foot of the bed, dark yellow beady eyes darted around watching both females. Ears would occasionally twitch. Huffing the dog turned its head to rests its muzzle underneath the thick padded paw, eyes quivered shut as the females continued to talk.

"What can you tell me about the Underworld?"

Hecate was taken back. This world wasn't hers, she was a guest. Placing the goblet down hands now down upon her lap, Hecate took a moment to work out the given question.

"Do you mean, you wish to know what it was like before, the ruler gave name to where the shadows?"

Persephone nodded her head. She knew it would be easier to ask Hades himself, but there was something about the question that made her shy from it when ever he was around.

Leaning herself back within her hand woven chair, Hecate gazed towards the ceiling directly where the invisible ruler hovered.

Hades closed his eyes, in his mind he pictured what had happened: _When he and his brothers defeated Kronos he wasn't just given the Underworld. He had to battle for it. So many shades cried out, their quivering throats easily sliced open, ebony blood spilt creating the hushed waves of the river Styx. _

Re opening his eyes sharply Hades let out a hard gasp. Turning his gaze towards Hecate finding the witch still starring at him, he shook his head slowly knowing full well that her magical abilities meant she could see him. Bowing her head Hecate turned towards Persephone, smiling in a charming manner she shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry, that is a tale only Lord Hades can speak of."

To demand to be told went against every fibre in Persephone's body. Instead she nodded in understanding. Grazing her fingers across her bound leg she examined the beauty, of how the bandage would be over lapped, never exposing any of her milky skin or the angry welt wound.

Standing herself up Hecate took hold of her goblet and the empty bowl. Taking it back towards the table covered in miniature fires, with bottles of herbs, liquids and even the still beating hearts of animals she began to hum a gentle tune. Persephone watched Hecate. Seeing the way she grabbed sprinkles of dried leaves and fruit, tossing them in the air before sprinkling them in bowls of different sizes. Questions rained on the tip of her tongue, she wanted to ask what she was creating. Instead her eyelids felt heavy. Hands slid across the bed covers, legs bent causing knees to become pressed against her chest.

Hecate watched from the rim of her eyelashes. Noticing to her pleasure that Persephone allowed herself to be consumed by her tune. All to soon Persephone laid upon her bed asleep, in a state of dreamless wonder.

Hades lowered himself to the ground. His visible form dismissed without him even having to think about it, he pushed aside his cloak from his feet walking towards Persephone looking down at her form. He never grew tired of seeing her.

"Her leg is healing nicely my lord."

Hecate spoke with respect.

Turning to look towards Hecate, Hades couldn't begin to express his thanks. Hecate knew this as she smiled gently. Crushing some of the leaves into a powdered paste Hecate, found the silence which lingered between them, was comfortable.

"Hades.."

Hecate spoke the name before she could stop herself. Hades turned his head, looking towards her with a calm expression, either he hadn't heard her accidental slip or he decided to not mention it.

"Have you thought about, when your going to ask Persephone to be your Queen?"

The question took Hades off guard. Fingers which moved to stroke Persephone's hair hesitated for just a moment. The movement was noticed by Hecate, however she kept her eyes cast down waiting patiently for an answer.

"I have..."

Hades voice sounded silent, almost strained. The question hadn't been on his mind the whole day, now all of a sudden that's all he could think about.

Hearing the change in Hades voice Hecate stepped forward. Her hand rose lightly placing it against his arm, it an act that not many people would dare to do, but Hecate knew Hades. Glancing down towards the sleeping Persephone, Hecate smiled gently knowing that she was special. It took a very special woman to tame Hades heart.

"How I'm going to ask.. I don't know."

He whispered with a shrug of his shoulders and shake of his head.

Giving his arm a gentle squeeze Hecate moved herself away from him. Clicking her fingers the dog jumped down from the bed, walking after her his tail lazily wagged behind him.

Crouching down next to the bed Hades began to thread his fingers through Persephone's hair. The anger and fear he felt hearing about her being attacked, remained in his veins. He wasn't however going to blame her for it, her soul was pure she would attempt to sooth Cerberus if he had a rotten tooth. Leaning forward Hades planned on kissing her forehead, however he was taken back when he felt her lips instead. Opening his eyes he looked down towards Persephone, only to find her awake.

Persephone was the one who pulled away.

"Sorry... I saw you and just.."

Hades wanted to chuckle at the way she started to stutter and ramble, instead he smiled as he leaned forward kissing her gently, cupping the back of his head in the palm of his hand. Slowly pulling away he sighed.

"Hecate said your leg should be healed by now. If you like I can take you to the gardens?"

Persephone blushed at his suggestion. With what happened earlier anyone would think she would be terrified, instead spending a day with Hades made her push herself up onto her elbows, she stroked his cheek while keeping eye contact.

"I would love that.."

She finally whispered.

Smiling Hades backed up, standing up he stretched his hand forward for her to take. Smiling Persephone eased herself up, while taking hold of his hand, the electricity she felt pulsing through her veins as his fingers wrapped around her hand, keeping her by his side always made a blush creep within her cheeks. Hades didn't use his powers to take them to the garden, instead he walked by her side to where Charon waited with his boat. Clearly the boat rider knew Hades better than he let on.

* * *

Sitting underneath the bone white tree Hades watched as Persephone laid upon her side, her head in his lap fingers trailing across the blades of grass. Rolling his head back he gazed up towards the dark purple leaves, they moved in the imaginary wind he created to make it feel more like her home.

"Hades.."

Persephone whispered. She didn't turn to look up at him, clearly comfortable with the position she found herself in. Glancing down at her, Hades hummed gently in reply.

"Thank you, for everything you've done."

Persephone rolled herself over onto her back, starring up at him with an admiring look. Lowering himself down Hades shared a brief kiss.

"Your more than welcome Persephone."

Smiling Persephone turned looking towards the water fountain near by. Silver coloured marble fish engraved on the side, she imagined if any would be able to live in the continuous flowing water. Listening to the sound of Hades breathing calmly Persephone smiled, this was exactly where she wished to be. And remain.

* * *

_Reasons for the dog: Did my research on Hecate, she is mostly seen with dogs on vases and in myths. They were considered to be her favourite._

_Please leave a review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_

_Just a quick note: Updates might be delayed as its my birthday this weekend. I will update when I can._


	7. Chapter 7

**Amari412 : Thank you and thank you for the review. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and its hidden messages.**

* * *

**Time is running out**

Repair to 'Mount Olympus' came slowly. The guilt resting on the newly formed gods and goddess's made them focus on those, who fuelled their immortality. Some started to question if they used a different means, that way if anything similar happened again, they could still be there just to give a few morals of support.

Passing in front of marble flooring, the many floating mirrors catching the sharp movement of silver coloured armour. Zeus. King of Olympus was thinking. An eagle sat on the arm of his golden throne, dark brown eyes unblinking. The slender head moved watching its master. The feathers twitched, claws dug in deeply. Opening its mouth it sprung from the arm of the chair heading towards the mortal world. Though faithful the eagle had free will.

Slumping himself in his throne Zeus couldn't understand what made him suddenly feel lower than Sisyphus. Looking through the curved window protecting the meeting room from various seasons, he realised what was wrong. The seasons, they were all the same. Humid. Ever since himself and the other gods began to start the new mortal world everything was out of balance. Even death. Glancing around the empty thrones, he starred deeply at Demeter's throne. The goddess of Harvest was struggling, she needed to have a break.

Running his hand across his beard there was no other gods who could help. Though his elder brother Hades would comment how all they did was sit around basking in the love of the mortals, they all had tiring jobs.

Not rising his head at the faint sound of Hermes entering the room, he looked towards the younger god through the small gaps of his fingers. Hermes shifted himself around, he held a scroll in his hand eyes flickering towards his father back towards the words. Poor Hermes looked like he had committed a foul sin. Sitting himself up Zeus tried to make his posture look less threatening, but with his ego it was hard not to.

"What is it Hermes?"

Flinching at the firm voice Hermes looked up towards Zeus, rolling the scroll up he handed it towards Zeus with a trembling hand.

Taking the scroll Zeus glanced over the many names. Most of them mortals giving concern, but there was one name which made his almost jump from his throne. Persephone. He should have known that the days were moving to smoothly. Dragging his hand down his face he let out a deep sigh, himself and his brother still didn't get along.

"I'll take care of this."

Hermes couldn't hold back the sigh of relief.

Scowling Zeus placed the scroll on his throne, knowing that even if he did have evidence there would be a fight. Closing his eyes he allowed his powers to consume his body. It took the shape and sound of lightning mixed with thunder before disappearing from Mount Olympus. Hermes watched with a worried expression, if Zeus couldn't get through Hades then there would be hell to pay. For both the underworld and the mortals.

* * *

Unaware of the unwanted presence, Hades sat in a pool of natural heated water. The waves of steam making him sweat, his arms wound tightly against a bare belly. His unshaved cheek resting against the top of silver white hair. Persephone. Her legs floated within the warmth of the pool, fingers coiled around the relaxed hand of Hades.

Being naked would usually make Persephone blush, but instead she felt relaxed knowing that Hades loved her. Listening to the sound of his heart beat it made her emotions swell, but in particular a small jolt resting within her stomach.

Shifting herself around, Persephone laughed gently hearing Hades groan in disappointment. Glancing up towards his face, it was clear he must have dozed off by the way his eyelids flickered. Stroking his chest leaving trickles of water, Persephone leaned forward kissing him gently on his pouting lips.

"Sorry my love.."

She whispered against his lips. Seeing the lazy smile upon his lips Persephone, slowly pushed herself back, moving her arms to keep her back supported her hair floated on top of the water.

Looking towards Persephone watching the way her toes teasingly waved in his direction. Growling Hades pushed himself forward. His body gracefully cut through the waves opening his mouth, he started to suck on her big toe as he took hold of her ankle preventing Persephone from getting away to soon. Persephone blushed, however she couldn't hide back her moan of approval. Gliding his hand across her ankle stroking the under part of her leg, watching the way it quivered in hidden desire.

Just as Hades removed his mouth Persephone easily slipped from his gentle grip. Her foot slapped against the water making Hades flinch as the water, splattered upon his face.

Pushing herself back quickly chewing upon her lower lip in anticipation, Persephone had no clue what Hades would do.

Time seemed to stand still. Both partners starred at one another. As Persephone opened her mouth she ended up spurting in shock, as a wave of water flew over her head, some of the water managed to get into her mouth. Hades was laughing hard.

Scowling Persephone pushed back her hair. Holding her breath she lowered herself within the water. She moved with agility and silence, her mother taught her how to swim when she was a young girl. Though the lessons were hard they paid off. Swimming underneath Hades twitching feet she came up behind him. Judging by his unpaniced state he didn't know she had gone. A playful smile stretched Persephone's lips causing them to part. Without warning she placed her hands on top of Hades head, and gave him an almighty shove.

Hades disappeared under the water with a startled gasp.

Quickly swimming backwards Persephone positioned herself near the edge of the pool, this way she wouldn't be in any danger.

As Hades came back up, his hair taking a healthy ebony shine he coughed and spluttered his hand wiping away any water from his eyes. Turning himself around Hades looked towards the blushing sniggering Persephone. Smirking he moved himself forward, his legs kicking behind him giving him speed to corner Persephone so that her back was pressed against the smooth marble.

"You certainly are sneaky"

He purred. His hands moved to touch every inch of her naked form. Trailing down to stroke her derrière causing her to moan gently as she pressed against his curious fingers. Moving forward she started to gently suckle upon his neck, making Hades tense however his moan made Persephone know he was enjoying her teasing. Slowly he moved his head so that he could start to tease her own neck, Persephone began to arch. Her nails dragged down his back. She lightly stroked his hip, making a point not to touch him _there_.

"Persephone.."

He moaned in disappointment.

Laughing gently Persephone made her hand remain where it was. Looking deep into her eyes Hades smirked. Leaning forward he decided to get his own back by lightly sucking on her nipple, rolling it around with the tip of his tongue. The noises coming from Persephone's mouth caused his own desire to harden.

"Oh... Hades.."

She whispered his name as her fingers clasped into his long hair.

Laughing gently around the nub Hades moved himself forward his hips pressing against her own, he grinned gently causing his teeth to pinch when she felt Persephone run her hands over his chest, following his happy trail. He bucked his hips in earnest making he chuckle through her moan.

The knock on the door went unnoticed. The sound of foot steps, followed by an embarrassed cough caused both naked partners to quickly pull away. Hades instantly covered Persephone with his own body. He wasn't ashamed, but her body was for his eyes only. Persephone took hold of his elbow hiding behind Hades, her heart thumping fearfully.

Charon stood trying hard to not look. He knew he should have waited or at least knocked a second time, but if he didn't make an entrance he knew that the impatient guest would have. Noticing that Hades was glaring daggers in his direction Charon quickly spoke up.

"Forgive me, Lord Hades but your brother is here to see you on urgent business."

Not even giving a verbal answer Hades only nodded in Charon's direction. The boat master took the hint and quickly took his leave.

Turning towards Persephone, Hades sighed before giving her an apologetic smile. Persephone only answered with a gentle stroke of his forehead, trying to show him that all wasn't lost.

"I'll be back soon."

Turning to get out of the pool he was stopped by Persephone's hand against his shoulder. Turning to see what she wanted her lips pressed hotly against his own, making him groan against his own better judgement. Her small hand moved gripping his needy arousal which hadn't been forgotten. Pulling back slowly Persephone looked deep into Hades conflicting eyes.

"Let me take care of _this_ first."

She gave him a hard squeeze causing Hades to stutter. (Not that he would admit it). Smiling as best he could feeling her hand moving he leaned forward to rest his head against her shoulder, as he shuddered in desire. Allowing Persephone complete control.

* * *

Back in Hades throne Zeus stood looking worried. Hands behind his back, he paced in front of his brothers throne waiting for the lord of the underworld to make his appearance.

"Zeus. Keep that up and you'll make your own trench."

The cold voice made Zeus halt. Turning around he faced Hades. His elder brother stood in his typical ebony armour, pitch fork in hand Zeus briefly remembered seeing him standing on a mound before the attack on himself and Poseidon. Walking past Zeus, Hades walked up the stone steps towards his throne where he seated himself down. His pitch fork shortened as Hades placed it in a special hold.

"Charon said you wanted to speak, about something urgent."

Zeus didn't stutter. Moving forward, while at the same time keeping his presence out of respect knowing that Hades was ruler of this land.

"Its Persephone."

Inwardly Zeus flinched at the darkened expression on Hades face. He knew his brother cared deeply for the mortal.

"We knew that she would have to pick a position, we need help with the seasons. They're starting to become untameable."

The sound of Hades nails scrapping across the arm of his throne, sent shivers of distress down Zeus's spine. He didn't remove his eyes from his brother, knowing to do such a thing would be considered weak. Even childish. Running his hands through his brown hair Zeus took a step forward, not to sure if this was a good idea or not. Judging by how he gained no reaction he knew that it was down to luck.

"I wouldn't be discussing this unless it was urg-"

Zeus was cut off by a raise of Hades hand. Starring at the elder god, Zeus stepped back when Hades rose himself from his throne. Every fibre in Zeus's body told him to make a run for it while he still could walk. As Hades walked down the steps Zeus walked down. Once he stood on the floor Hades remained on the last step making himself look taller. Hades looked down at Zeus like he was dirt on the bottom of his boot.

"No."

Hades snarled out the word. His possessive side starting to mask what he knew would be best for Persephone.

Opening his mouth in a bid to talk some sense into his brother, he found himself being pinned against the wall by Hades black smoke. Struggling wasn't an option. Every time he even tried to blink it the pressure doubled making him gasp in pain. Standing in front of Zeus, Hades looked towards with a cruel smirk.

"You won't take her away from me."

The way Hades spoke Zeus found himself almost pitying his brother. Zeus knew that if Persephone did take the role she would be needed up with the mortals. As the smoke was taken away from his body he landed on his knees, the air flowed back into his lungs as he started to cough like a sick man. Looking up towards Hades who continued to glare in his direction.

"Get out. Now"

He snarled down at his brother. The conversation was over between them. Rising himself up slowly Zeus looked towards Hades, he knew that the conversation was over now but, time was running short they would need to find a position for Persephone before she would be forced to leave. Standing himself up giving off the over ego image, he glanced towards his brother, breathing ragged his armour dented. Sighing he turned walking towards the door, he paused turning looking over his shoulder towards his brother who remained rooted to the spot.

"Hades... don't let it be to soon."

Turning his back on Zeus Hades walked up the steps ignoring what his brother said. He didn't even flinch when his brother vanished, leaving an echo of thunder in his wake. Sitting himself down on the throne Hades opened his palm, he starred down at the small flower carved velvet box. It began to melt in his hand as he bowed his head down trying to stop himself from showing his emotions.

"I knew it was to good to be true..."

* * *

_Well plenty of different emotions. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, anyone else notice what is happening to Persephone?_

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	8. Chapter 8

**Amari412: Thank you for the review. Your correct. Sadly that isn't happening for along time. **

**ShadowZone85: Thank you for your continued support and the review. :) Your correct on the Season, that is happening soon as its only a minor part of this story. **

* * *

**Silent Conversations**

Standing upon the mortal based ground, Hades circled himself in darkness finding comfort in the fact no one could see him. It had been days since the arrival of a biased Zeus. Since then Hades found work load his only comfort. Persephone had been neglected. The only times he would see her would be during the few hours he allowed himself to sleep. There she would greet with him with a kiss on the cheek, even stroke his beard comfortingly.

Persephone was a remarkable woman.

Noticing the shift in the clouds Hades allowed his darkness to seep deep into the ground, the grass turned a deep shade of grey. Despair. Noticing how the clouds didn't return to the sun, he began to realise exactly what his brother was talking about. But alas he wouldn't admit this without a fight. Looking around the vast forest, clinging on to life he knew that it would sadden Persephone to know that the world she grew up in was dying. Demeter couldn't do everything. The world was changing so the gods would have to follow.

Basking in unwanted decisions Hades crouched down placing a scroll at the bottom of a large tree. The scroll was wrapped with fine silk, it shimmered like the river Styx. Such a scroll only a god to carry. Glancing up towards the sky he expected to see Hermes, but all that was there was the dying sun. Frowning Hades huffed. Turning himself around he enclosed himself in darkness, for a brief moment before vanishing from the spot.

The scroll rolled opening. In fine hand writing was the start of a long message. A message to Zeus proclaiming a meeting on Mount Olympus to discuss Persephone's new role.

_Back in the Underworld..._

After the incident with the 'chimera' Persephone had become acquainted with the occasional loyal shade by her side. Walking with a limp proved easy, the flooring of the underworld was practically smooth. The only places with any bumps or mounds were located along the edge of the river Styx, a place where it was far to slippery to walk.

Growing tired she paused outside the door leading to the shared chamber. The shades already left her side, moments before she walked down the familiar carpet covered corridor. Opening the door Persephone stepped inside, the rooms warmth welcomed her bringing a gentle smile to her lips. As she closed the door she noticed something moving in the corner of her. The blood in veins turned ice cold. Her heart felt hot to the touch as it slowed, turning around slowly her cheeks flushed as she brought a hand to her mouth.

It was Hades. He laid upon his back, the covers pooled around his hips armour no where to be seen expect for the under clothing which remained on his body as his chest, rose and fell lazily.

Persephone couldn't believe her eyes. Hades, was napping.

Seeing him look so peaceful, Persephone was tempted to leave. Surely Charon wouldn't mind, having her around. As her hand moved in order to open the door, she was stopped by a faint voice.

"P-Pers-ephone"

Turning around she looked, expecting to see that Hades was now fully awake, instead he remained asleep a scowl on his face. Ignoring her instincts to leave she walked forward towards Hades, placing herself down on the edge of the bed she began to gently stroke his bare pale forehead. Her lips pursed letting out hushing noises. Leaning forward she lightly kissed his forehead, her noes brushed against the roots of his hair feeling the velvet ebony making her cheeks flush. Noticing that the creases upon his face began to relax, she picked up the hem of her dress, so she was able to pick up her legs to rest them on the mattress.

Resting her arm upon his chest, Persephone began to lightly rub in small circles. Her fingers fluttered feeling the toned muscles. Her cheek rested against the top part of his head listening to his light snores.

"You've been working to hard."

Hades seemed to hear her as he groaned, shifting around briefly before becoming still. Rolling her eyes playfully, Persephone shook her head gently. Sliding herself underneath the covers carefully in a bid to not wake Hades, she snuggled against his side, her chin resting against the top part of his head. Hades turned his head pushing his noes against her neck. Glancing down Persephone sighed. Something was on Hades mind, Persephone could only hope he would let her in.

_One hour later..._

Hades was the first to wake up. As he shifted himself around confusion blinded him. Nothing looked familiar, it took a moment for his vision to clear realising that he must have dozed off. Moving around wasn't an option, something was pressing against his chest. Looking down he noticed familiar mess of white hair. His breathing hitched in his throat. Fingers curled. Persephone's dress moved up her thigh exposing the freshly healed scar. Running his fingers through her hair, he felt himself relaxing against the pillow.

As Persephone began to move around Hades smiled. Eyes clashed.

"Hades?"

Her silent voice was answered by a gentle squeeze around her middle. Turning herself over slightly, Persephone rested her chin against his chest allowing her to gaze up towards him. Playing with her hair Hades couldn't find the urge to leave. Glancing towards the side watching her hair, winding around his index finger Persephone laughed gently. Hades arched a brow.

"What?"

He asked in a low tone. Starring up in the confused eyes, Persephone moved herself forward placing a kiss against his lower lip.

"Your cute."

Cute? That was something Hades hadn't been called before. Shaking his head he concentrated on Persephone's hair, the feeling of it trailing between his parted fingers made the hairs on the back of his hand rise up. Goosebumps coated his arm. Persephone frowned. The scowl on Hades face began to harden, his forehead creased. Worry lines. Taking hold of his wrist to stop his movements, Persephone moved off his body. Sitting by his head she looked down towards him. Eyes watered with concern.

"Hades. Please, something's wrong. Tell me."

She persisted. Hades kept his mouth shut. He couldn't tell Persephone his fear of losing her all over again. Such a thought made his lower gut twist in terror, pressure against his cheek made him look up towards Persephone. He saw the worry sketched on her face, the unshed tears. Pushing himself onto his elbow so they were both eye level, he rubbed her arm up and down slowly. Copying the movements she did to him whilst he slept. Persephone didn't move from his touch but her body did stiffen.

It seemed he wouldn't be able to get out of this one easily.

"Its Zeus."

There was no warning for his sudden harsh tone, even Persephone found herself jumping.

"He came by a few days ago, claiming he had found a position for you."

Persephone briefly remembered the conversation she had with Hades, his claim on how she wouldn't be able to remain down in his world as a mortal. She leaned forward trying to show her support, but instead Hades moved himself away from her. He stumbled as his legs became untangled, his under clothing reaching the back of his knees. Stiff arms by his side he started to pace at the foot of the bed. Persephone didn't take her eyes off of him. Even in such a state she found him majestic.

"Seasons."

He snarled the word like it was acid on the tip of his tongue. Stopping for a moment his mind trying to catch up with his frantic moving tongue, he once again began to pace.

"It was the best he could come up with. It would take you away from here. Take you away from me...!"

Shouting loudly he was stopped by a more forceful shout. "Hades!" Becoming rooted to the spot, two hands pressed against his face, forcing him to have no where else to look but her, Persephone stood on her tip toes starring at the angry god.

Neither of them spoke. Persephone saw the first sign of tears, shifting her thumb she placed it under his eye, easily catching the thin trail of liquid. Never before had Persephone been witness to such emotions coming from the elder god. Her moods conflicted. She wanted to scold Hades for trying to prevent her from choosing, but at the same time all she wanted to do was hug him and never let him go.

"Hades..."

Persephone whispered more gently.

"You know I love you. This position, I don't have to take it. Even if I did, we could work something out. I'm not going to allow myself to be taken from you."

Words sounded forceful, yet they flowed freely from her pouting lips. More tears began to trickle down his face, bowing his head in shame Hades started to question his own feelings. Acting out like he did made him seem like a child. It sickened him. The pressure was taken from his face exposing the glow in his cheeks, his wrist taken he felt himself being tugged towards the bed. Sitting down without being asked, his eyes opened a few inches looking towards Persephone who kneeled in front of her.

Elbows resting against his elbows, he watched as she took hold of both of his hands so that she could cover them with her own.

The position Persephone placed herself in was uncomfortable. Her knees became numb. Rubbing her thumb against his knuckles, trying to loosen the tense muscles traveling through Hades palms, she looked up towards him taken back to find him staring back at her.

"This is what has been worrying you hasn't it?"

Hades nodded his head numbly. Sighing Persephone stood herself up. Placing his hands against his lap, Persephone sat behind Hades. She noticed that Hades tried to turn to see what she was up to, however at the feeling of her hands against his shoulders he looked away groaning gently instead. She worked her thumb deep into his shoulder blades, moving them in circular movements knowing exactly what Hades liked. Turning her hands into fists she started to lightly rub along side his spine, watching the way that he arched.

"I was right, you are cute."

Persephone whispered against his ear. Hades turned his head as he looked towards her from the corner of his eye, a small smile growing on his lips.

Allowing her movements to slow she moved her hands back up towards his shoulders, allowing the tips of her fingers to push against his neck. The low sound of his stomach grumbling made her eyebrow arch. She didn't make any crude remarks. Instead she removed her hands all together, sitting back on the back of her heels, hands in her lap she smiled as Hades turned around to face her.

"Does, having some diner sound good?"

Chuckling gently Hades nodded his head. Standing up he flicked his wrist to the side causing his armour to coat his body, stretching his hand for Persephone to take she gladly accepted as she climbed off of the bed. Standing by her side Hades leaned down giving a gently kiss on her cheek. Their foreheads pressed together, giving Hades hand a gentle squeeze it gave Hades the courage to finally speak.

"Thank you Persephone."

* * *

After a well deserved meal consisting of hot and cold food, Hades and Persephone departed with a kiss and the promise of seeing one another later on that night.

Sitting on the floor in her favourite garden, a scroll in hand Persephone must have read the same line at least twice. Her hand rested against her flat stomach. Looking up at the sound of weeping she noticed a young woman. A shade. Carefully closing the book Persephone stood up, making her way towards the shade who stood in front of Charon.

Charon looked towards the shade, he nodded in its direction. Fearfully the shade opened her mouth, he tongue coiled back exposing the small piece of copper placed in her mouth from her family so she would be able to go on the boat. Examining the piece of copper Charon deemed it perfect, placing it in his leather pouch he stretched his hand for the shade to take. Instead the woman backed up, whimpering in terror. Now that her fate was sealed she was terrified, to see Hades.

"Good evening Charon."

Persephone spoke gently as she walked forward, scroll under her arm pit. Charon bowed in respect he smiled tiredly.

"Good evening my Queen."

The shade turned her head looking towards the newly acquainted female. Starring from her white hair to the silk dress she wore, the shade fell down on to her knees in a humble bow. Tears poured down her face.

"My queen, please spare me, my family... I can't leave them."

The shade sobbed against the ground. Persephone didn't look towards Charon who seemed more irritated than concerned, he had seen this happen to many times. Expect it would be aimed at him or Hades. Crouching down, Persephone placed the scroll by her thigh, stretching her hand forward she lightly stroked the shades hair amazed that her hand didn't disappear through the blurred image. The shade looked up towards Persephone, eyes red lips quivering in fear.

Leaning forward Persephone, took hold of the shades wrist helping her stand up. Placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder she smiled.

"Your family will be looked after. I have a friend who will keep an eye on them."

Persephone was speaking of Hecate. The witch was going on to the mortal world to deal with her own duties but to also help bring shades, like this weeping woman down to the underworld until there was a new god of death. Cerberus was helping, but from what Persephone had heard the three headed dog was more interested snacking than working. The shade moved herself forward, hugging Persephone tightly as she wept into her shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Rubbing her back gently Persephone, helped the shade onto the boat. Charon nodded his thanks as he pushed the boat away from the shore, heading towards the throne room where the shade would be judged. Collecting her scroll from the ground Persephone waited until she could no longer see the boat. Retreating back towards the garden Persephone took her previous seat, opening the page her eyes flowed freely across the written words.

Something about helping the shade made Persephone feel better. It made her feel part of the underworld. Looking up towards the river, she started to think if maybe this could be her position. Smiling Persephone looked down and started to read once more.

* * *

_Sorry for delay in update, I was ill most of this week... Also after looking back on what I had written for this chapter, I decided to change it drastically. So technically speaking, none of this was meant to happen._

_Please review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	9. Chapter 9

**Amari412: Thank you for the review. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Standing at the foot of the large bed, knuckle in mouth Persephone starred down at the two similar yet slightly different dresses. One of them was ebony black, with each shimmer it looked like the sleepless sky just moments before the stars would brighten it up. The second dark green it had a longer cut around the centre, enough to show off some more flesh. Such a thought made Persephone blush. Shaking her head she grabbed hold of the black dress, it reminded her of Hades armour. The thought brought comfort to her as she carefully untangled the chalk white towel from her form, folding it she gripped the dress easily tugging it over her head._

_A perfect fit._

_Smoothing her palms across her hips, she smiled it wasn't to tight and she was able to spin around without creating any creases. However as she stroked her stomach she glanced down suddenly, looking at it, she could have sworn she felt something move. Pressing her finger tips against it she yanked her hand back, something was poking her. Swallowing down a thick lump, she perched on the edge of the bed rolling her dress up she starred down at her stomach only to scream in terror._

_An outline of fist pushed against her stomach. Looking around franticly Persephone opened her mouth to scream for help, but all that came out was a choked up sob. Glancing down at her stomach she watched as the flesh became white, the faint tan becoming fainter with every harsh punch. Smoke circled the ground, it grew tight around her ankles forcing her legs apart, the dress tore at the sudden movements. Tears dribbled down her face. Turning her head to the side a gasp passed quivering lips seeing a burnt face starring down at her._

_"Hush little queen. We have some work to do."_

_Shaking in fear she looked down at her parted thighs seeing a pair of glowing yellow eyes starring back at her. Finally she screamed. Loudly._

Sitting up suddenly sweat covering her body. She franticly started to push aside the blanket looking down at her stomach, she felt around it trying to feel something but there was nothing there. Pulling her hand back she waited expecting to see something punching through her flesh. As nothing happened she rested the back of her wrist against her forehead, laying down she panted loudly.

As the tears began to trickle down her cheeks, her head sprung up at the sound of the door franticly open. A scream almost parted her lips only when she noticed it was Hades coming to the side of the bed. As his hands cupped her face, seeing the concern in his eyes Persephone couldn't help but press her face against his neck as she began to cry. Looking confused for just a moment Hades wound his arms around her back holding her against him firmly, his head lowered gently kissing the top part of her head.

"Its alright Persephone. Its alright."

Clinging to Hades desperately Persephone closed her eyes tightly, listening to his soothing words hoping that it was true.

* * *

**Preparations and Meetings**

The grand hall shimmered with every gold piece of cutlery. Food of various colours and smells scattered the tables which seemed to stretch on forever. Thrones coated the many ledges just opposite of the grand hall. Some coated in gold, others with carvings representing the owner.

Gods and Goddess's spoke to one another, no one tasted the food even though the steam entered their nostrils. A young goddess with shimmering blonde hair covering an unclothed chest stood by the side of an elder god. His hair dark grey, clothing torn and tattered forehead covered in sweat. A possieve arm wrapped tightly around her naked waist pulling her against his side. The naked Goddess was Aphrodite. Baby blue eyes shimmered, a joyful laugh passing her lips as Eros constantly spoke about how more willing the mortals were, to finally seek love rather than war. The absence of the war god went unnoticed. No one seemed unmoved that he hadn't been brought back to them.

Zeus stood at the top. He watched the mingles with a careful eye. His body tense, not even the gentle coxing of Hera's nimble fingers against the back of his hand soothed him. Turning towards her, Zeus kissed her cheek gently before he parted from her side walking towards Hephaestus and Aphrodite. Ever since the fallen god had been brought back Zeus went out of his way to make Hephaestus feel at home.

Gaining conversation was easier than expected. As Aphrodite became distracted by the high pitched voice of Eros, Hephaestus allowed his arm to drop. He kept a careful eye upon his naked wife as she walked beside Eros. The long blonde hair covered her swaying hips and lower curve of her buttocks. Zeus noticing the strain that it placed upon Hephaestus placed a gentle yet firm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Hephaestus. Now, come tell me about this new creation of yours."

Forcing himself to look away from the naked body of his wife he turned towards Zeus. Mouth opening into a wide grin he pulled out three scrolls from his inner clothing.

_Down in the Underworld..._

The sound of panting echoed down the long corridor. A familiar dog padded across the carpet, tail wagging its beady eyes looked around the unfamiliar territory. And yet it knew where it was going. Turning around, it started to back at the woman who followed him. Laughter joined the barking.

"Alright I know."

Hecate. Though she laughed her eyes showed she was concerned. The dog let out a high pitched whine as it started to scratch at the thick door, its wet muzzle pushed against the crack, sniffing deeply the dog backed up when Hecate came by his side to knock on the door.

Persephone turned hair wrapped in a towel same with her body, walking towards the door she opened it cautiously, Persephone didn't know what she was expecting. Seeing the familiar face of Hecate Persephone let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Forcing herself to smile Persephone stepped to the side, opening the door further for Hecate to come in.

"Hecate, please come in."

The faithful dog greatly padded inside tail wagging excitedly. Arching a brow concern came over Hecate. She heard about the night terror from Hades when he came to sort the few souls Charon brought across the river Styx. Now seeing Persephone in person she realised just how much it effected her. Deciding not to say anything unless Persephone wished to discuss it, Hecate stepped inside placing the dresses down on the bed.

Persephone stepped forward. Looking down at the dresses she was taken back by their beauty. The colours though dark shimmered like pieces of jewels.

Licking at the back of her hand Persephone looked down noticing the dog, she smiled scratching the back of his ear making his back leg kick out in enjoyment. Persephone laughed gently. Looking away she focused on the dresses.

"They're beautiful Hecate."

Hecate who reached her side smiled.

"I thought I would bring a few, just so you would have plenty of choice."

Picking up the deep purple dress Persephone examined it closely. It was cut low on the left side while the right remained long, a typical design for a dress such as this. Placing it down carefully Persephone's hand moved across the others. Though they were all different she couldn't help but look back towards the purple dress. Picking it up a second time, Persephone chewed on her lower lip. Would Hades like it? She hadn't allowed herself to wear something like this before.

"Is that the one you like?"

Turning towards the gentle voice of Hecate, Persephone felt her cheeks flush before nodding her head. She placed the dress down feeling uncertain.

Tilting her head to the side Hecate knew what Persephone was worried about. Going up on Mount Olympus for the first time would make anyone worried. Placing a gentle hand upon her arm, Persephone turned looking towards Hecate.

"Come on. I'll help you try it on and we'll see what you think."

* * *

Wearing the dress for the first time, Persephone couldn't stop constantly looking back at herself in the mirror. Her hair was tied up in a lose pony tail. She wore the necklace Hades gave her when they first met. Gently stroking it with the tips of her fingers, she glanced over her shoulder seeing that the door to the room was still closed. Sighing Persephone walked back towards the bed, dragging her hands across Hades pillow she began to re think over the conversations she might have to deal with.

Hecate had told Persephone that the majority of those who inhabited Olympus were pleasant enough. Ever since the second battle with Cronos followed by the battle with Thanatos, they'd started to make more of an effort.

Dragging her pony tail across her shoulder she began to wind some of the strands across her index finger. Feeling the added pressure made the fearful rate calm down for just a moment. At the sound of the bedroom door opening, Persephone felt the tips of her ears burning. Seeing the faint movements in the corner of her, followed by the darkness she knew it was Hades. Turning around seeing the mixture of emotions in his eyes. Persephone extended her bare arms stepping back to allow him to get a better view.

"So, what do you think?"

The silence lasted forever. In reality it lasted for at least ten seconds.

Hades began to walk forward. Persephone held her breath. Rising his hand Hades stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Glancing at her throat he looked at the necklace resting just above her cleavage. Seeing Persephone dressed like this Hades couldn't begin to think of what he was meant to say. Feeling her smooth skin against his working hand, his mouth began to move without his mind thinking.

"Your beautiful."

The words were simple. And yet it gave Persephone enough confidence to lean forward to kiss his lips. Pulling back slowly Persephone chewed on her lower lip. Smiling Hades moved his hand to play with her pony tail. The clash of her white hair against the deep purple made Persephone, in his eyes breath taking.

As their fingers entwined Hades led Persephone confidently out of the bedroom.

Instead of taking the boat like Persephone expected Hades lead Persephone towards a chariot waiting for them. Two dark black stallions attached waited for them. They pawed the ground with their hooves, snorting whining loudly as they tugged upon the reins. The metal clang of the bit in their mouths made the hairs on the back of Persephone's neck rise up. Persephone couldn't understand how such beauty could hold such hatred. Hades helped Persephone up onto the chariot. Standing by her side, he leaned down whispering into her ear.

"Hold on tightly."

Persephone smirked as she arched a brow. Such a playful gesture made Hades laugh gently. Wrapping her arms around his waist Persephone rested her cheek against his upper arm, waiting for the first tug of the powerful steeds to take them away. Flicking his wrists the reins slapped against the quivering hides. The stallions reared before charging. Persephone expected the chariot to crushing the stones of the underworld, instead she looked in shock as they were taken up into the air.

Hades expected Persephone to scream but instead, he watched from the corner of his eye as she looked over the edge down towards the underworld. He smiled at the shine in her eyes.

Looking up towards the ceiling Persephone watched in shock, the whole rocky fortress had vanished. Instead she saw the deep blue sky, the stallions snorted as their eyes closed tightly almost as if the light was blinding them. Hades shook the reins, his deep voice sounded soothing causing the stallions to calm down, though they kept their eyes squinted until they got used to the light. Feeling choragus Persephone stretched her hand, she was able to lightly stroke the hide of the right stallion. The pelt felt like silk. She smiled before pulling her hand, tucking it against Hades chest.

Looking down towards Persephone he smiled. However he soon started to frown as he noticed that the empty sky, began to form in many numerace clouds. Tugging on the reins the stallions began to slow their gallop. In doing so the chariot started to become closer towards the clouds. Instead of going straight through them the stallions galloped on top of them. Glancing down Persephone was amazed as she witnessed the clouds turned into marble path way. Looking up she saw the gates painted on vases. the gates of Olympus. Swallowing down a nervous lump she tried to keep herself calm, but already the nerves started to come back.

It seemed that Hades was starting to feel the same thing as his arm wound around her back, pulling her against him.

"Here we are."

Hades voice was firm. Almost distance.

The stallions came to a slow stop. They snorted stamping their hooves against the ground. Hades climbed out of the chariot stretching his hand for Persephone to take. For just a moment Persephone began to think of asking Hades to take them back but instead, she mentally held her head up high, took Hades hand and stepped down, smiling as she was pressed against his side once again.

Patting the stallions on the neck Hades lead Persephone through the gates.

Stepping into Olympus, Persephone glanced around trying not to be over dramatic. Starring at the tables she noticed the food and arched a brow, they were all different nothing like those supplied in the underworld. Looking away she turned towards the thrones, but it wasn't the thrones which gripped her attention but the gods and goddess. Though they were shimmering armour or other elegant clothing to Persephone they looked like regular people. There was one goddess recognised instantly.

"Aphrodite..."

Persephone whispered in wonder seeing the naked goddess walk towards Hephaestus, a glass of some form of liquid in her hand. Seeing the goddess naked should have made Persephone blush but instead, it seemed perfectly natural. Aphrodite was beautiful, why hide it away under clothing? Hades noticed his relative Persephone noticed. He nodded though didn't seem taken by her beauty like Persephone.

"Indeed.."

Hades rumbled.

The sound of his voice grasped more attention that he accepted. Everyone suddenly stopped turned and looked towards Hades and Persephone. No one said anything, some of them smiled others looked with a frown on their faces not to sure what to think of a mortal being with a god willingly. Hades had to bite on his tongue to stop himself from saying anything. However it was the entrance of one god who managed to take the pressure off of Hades and Persephone at least for a moment.

"Hades, Persephone. So glad you could make it."

Zeus. Hades felt his eyes roll within his head. Watching his younger brother walk forward the cheesy smiled stretched across his lips, Hades brought Persephone closer to his side suddenly feeling protective over her. As Zeus came to a halt in front of the pair he stretched his hand taking hold of Persephone's hand gently giving each knuckle a gentle kiss. Persephone blushed gently.

"Persephone, so wonderful to finally meet you."

As Persephone was giving her hand back she wet her lips with the flick of her tongue, finding herself tongue tied for just a moment.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Zeus."

Zeus smiled. She was very polite. Stepping back he would have extended his hand towards Hades though he knew his elder brother would never take it. Looking over his shoulder towards the others who watched with a look of wonder in their eyes, he cleared his throat before he allowed himself to smile.

"Come. No point in hesitating, lets being the discussion and then enjoy the feast."

Those who held glasses rose them in the air. Zeus extended his arm, he made eye contact with both Hades and Persephone. Knowing what his brother wanted he began to walk forward, Persephone followed him as they walked behind Zeus heading towards the centre of the thrones. Standing there felt Persephone feel so vulnerable even though Hades remained by her side.

Sitting down in the main throne Zeus waited patiently for the others to take their seats. Everyone needed to be there for this to be a fair meeting. Turning towards Hades, Persephone watched his cold gaze focused on Zeus swallowing she looked away waiting for the meeting to start. Zeus pulled out the scroll Hades left at the tree, looking over the words like an actor waiting to start, Hades was sure that Zeus was doing this on purpose.

"As I'm sure you've heard Persephone, we've been having troubles with our seasons. Because of the circumstances, surrounding you, we need to discuss a position that you can have."

Persephone shifted herself around. Swallowing she nodded her head slowly, not know what she was meant to say.

"If you are willing to take it, we think you would make a fine Goddess of the Seasons."

Persephone was taken back. Opening her mouth to speak all she could do was stutter. A glow came within her cheeks, she tried to fin her tongue but it would mean clearing out her throat. As she did so by covering her mouth.

"I would like that very much... but.."

Zeus of course butted in. This made Hades growl in disapproval as he tightened his arm around Persephone, he was only calmed by the gentle rubbing of her hand against his arm.

"You are of course welcome to think it over."

Persephone nodded her head. She smiled as a form of thanks as she looked away, trying to focus on something else. She felt Hades return the gently rubbing on her arm, she turned towards him resting her head against his arm finding his form comforting. Turning towards Zeus she noticed that he wasn't focused on them anymore instead he was looking over other scrolls, it seemed that they were no longer the main focus. It had happened so fast. Persephone couldn't remember if the meeting had gone on for hours, or just those few minutes. The sound of Zeus's voice made Persephone almost jump five foot into the air.

"Please. Take a seat, we will be enjoying the feast momentarily."

Hades seemed relieved. Though he was still angry about the way Zeus had treated Persephone. Steering her away from Zeus he took her towards his throne, luckily it was big enough for her to sit beside him. If Persephone was going to be the spring goddess she should at least have a place to sit down. As Hades seated he scooted himself to the side allowing Persephone to sit beside him.

Smiling for the first time she got here Persephone moulded against Hades side, her cheek rested against his shoulder as she let out a small sigh watching as the meeting continued almost as if she wasn't even there.

* * *

_A mixture of events going on in this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	10. Chapter 10

**Amari412: Thank you very much for the review. So sorry for the delay in update. Hoping to update quicker as I want to get to the more exciting parts of the story. :)**

* * *

**Discussion**

The ride back to the underworld was taken in silence. Only the sound of the snorting stallions prevented either rider, from the fear of becoming death.

Persephone rested her head against the broad shoulder, left hand holding the tense hand holding the straining reins. Grey eyes turned looking down towards the women he swore to protect. Right now he felt like a failure.

During the ordeal of the celebration Zeus would pull Hades aside, talking to him. Showing actual interest in his godly role, even others who Hades didn't know would come and speak with him. The whole thing was jolly. Persephone of course was left to wonder around on her own, taste different foods speak to gods who would've heard secret prayers. Demeter luckily was able to save the soon to be Spring Goddess from becoming to bombarded with questions.

Hades of course became jealous seeing that at his role.

Such thoughts were put to rest when a gentle kiss upon his cheek awoke him from his own wounded ego. Turning his head he noticed that Persephone's face had become darker, at first he grew worried only to find out that they'd arrived back home. Shades had already turned up dealing with the angry stallions who attempted to bite them or even stamp on feet exposed for just a moment.

Hades couldn't bring himself to laugh.

Dismounting from the chariot he stretched his hand towards Persephone who took it gratefully. Her smile seemed much brighter now that she was back.

Walking away from the chariot hand in hand. Hades didn't lead them back to the throne room like Persephone expected, instead they took a detour down towards their chambers. Side glancing up towards Hades Persephone, noticed the serious look in his eyes. It was almost like his body remained yet his mind wandered.

Making no move to break him from the trance Persephone allowed Hades to continue taking the lead. It was what he needed.

As they entered the chambers, Hades stepping to the side allowing Persephone enough room to enter, the sound of the door clicking shut behind them sent chills down Persephone's spine. She felt cornered, vulnerable.

As if he could read her mind, Hades spoke to her warmly with a firm yet warm voice - not the same voice hissed at his younger brother - this voice was crisp, meaningful it held authority. You obeyed before you even knew it.

"Come here."

A hand stretched towards her. Persephone felt some what wary of the man she bedded. He was unlike any other man she knew: Grace, poise, even a hidden gentle elegance. She loved him yet at the same time he intimidated her.

Feeling the warmth of his palm against her own, she felt her lower stomach swelling with warmth.

Both fell onto the bed not a grunt or huff passed, only the sound of hungry kissing. Hands tugged at hair, hips rubbed and backs curved. Scents mixed in the air, they needed to know they were home, needed to know there was no one looking over their shoulder or trying to pry them apart like they were rare animals on display. Such a thought made Persephone blush, for they certainly began to rut like animals.

Without any clothing shed they broke apart from the kissing, giving Persephone a moment to catch her breath while Hades cradled her face in his large hands.

While his eyes swum in darkness, Persephone's eyes shimmered in unspoken emotions. They starred down at one another suddenly acting like nervous teenagers. They'd been in this position before, but the feeling was different it was scary, forced while at the same time passionate. Persephone knew she wouldn't be able to bed Hades until she knew what the consequences would be if she did take the roll of spring goddess.

"Hades.."

Her voice strained as she swallowed own a nervous sob.

"Spring Goddess... I.."

Shaking her head, the words wouldn't come. She could taste them on the tip of her tongue, but to just speak made her gasp for air. Expecting to be shoved off she was taken back by the security of his arms wrapping around her lower back, pulling her against his chest. His lips found hers as he kissed her for all its worth.

"There is another roll you can take. Zeus said, in a week you need to decide.."

Persephone grew curious. Her hand moved trailing across his beard feeling the texture, he looked wirery yet it felt like cotton. Instead of asking Hades verbally what the roll would entitle, she starred deep into his grey eyes, finding herself almost hypnotised by their mysterious beauty.

"Goddess of the Underworld. Your kind heart, can help with judging even becoming part of the Elysian fields."

Persephone felt a lump forming within her throat. To work down here would mean remaining by Hades side, it was something she dreamt about. But it would also mean giving up the upper land, her home. As Hades began to gently stroke her back, Persephone mentally told herself she had one week. One week to decide. Leaning down she claimed Hades mouth, her tongue stroking against his teeth seeking access, which he greatly gave her by opening his mouth allowing their tongues to clash.

Persephone's head disappeared into the pillows as Hades rolled them over, giving him better access to praise the women he loved. Willingly Persephone moaned, eyes fluttered closed Persephone basked in the physical love.

* * *

Rising from a much needed sleep, Persephone stretched bare arms above her head while her toes curled poking out from under the bed sheets.

Expecting to be alone Persephone was taken back by the sound of light snoring. Turning over she watched the calm expression of Hades, as he lay sleeping calmly. Not wanting to disturb him Persephone quietly slipped out of the bed, taking hold of the only robe in reach (Hades robe) she slipped it on covering any sign of the acts participated within the chamber.

The sleeves were much to long, not even the tips of her fingers couldn't be seen. Letting out a girlish giggle, Persephone slipped from the chamber. Knowing that it was drawing around the night hour thanks to the dial Hecate gave to her, during a quiet conversation, Persephone took this opportunity to explore the throne room. Such a thought was innocent enough, but Persephone wanted to know what it would feel like to take on such a demanding roll.

Climbing the steps Persephone felt a weight against her heart. Stretching fingers forward she stroked the arm of the throne, tracing across the carved design.

Persephone didn't dare sit in the throne. It was Hades'. Swallowing she didn't hear the sound of wings nor the door closing until a chirpy voice, made her spin around in shock.

"Lord Hade- Ohh..!"

Persephone recognised the young god as Hermes. Doubling her efforts of preventing Hades robe from opening to expose herself, she blushed a deep shade of red moving closer towards Hades throne as if seeking his comfort, even though his scent of red wine and pomegranates filled her nostrils.

Hermes seemed just as distressed as she. Though the young god of Zeus gained most of his looks from his father, including brains they shared some of difference when it came to women. Hermes seemed to hold himself back and at least show off a little more decency. Persephone shook her head. That was the old Zeus. The new Zeus whom she meet at Olympus though didn't give her the time of day, seemed to hold more patience and trust towards the mortals and his brother Hades.

"I'm sorry Lady Persephone."

Peering towards Hermes who tried to look anywhere but her, she smiled gently finding her shock a childish act. However before she could answer, her lips became firm noticing that Hades made an appearance, wearing his typical armour.

Hermes turned, he seemed some what glad that now he had someone to look up at. Handing over a scroll to Hades who took it in a deathly grip, Hermes bowed respectfully before taking his leave. Persephone suspected that was the fastest he'd ever moved. Covering her giggle Persephone walked down to stand by Hades side, who pocketed the scroll in his inner clothing.

Hades knew it was a note from Zeus hoping he enjoyed the celebration. The younger brother had been far to intoxicated during the last few moments of the celebration to realise they'd left until he passed out in his throne just a few hours ago. Something's never changed.

Seeing the small smile gracing across Hades lips Persephone tilted her head, wondering what had gotten him in a good mood.

Turning his head Hades arched a brown when he noticed what Persephone was wearing. A low chuckle passed his lips. Stretching his hand he took hold of the long sleeve, peeking at her fingers which suddenly looked tiny under the dark clothing.

"Any reason your wearing my robe?"

The dark voice made Persephone blush a deep shade of red. Her shoulders shrugged. There was no real reason for her to be wearing his clothing, it just happened. Shaking his head Hades took hold of Persephone's hand giving it a light tug. Walking up the steps Persephone drew her eyebrows together, not understanding what Hades wanted her to do. Opening in question her mouth instantly shut as she noticed that something was growing next to Hades throne.

As she stepped back the light pressure against her lower back stopped her. Turning to look up towards Hades, she saw the patience on his face. Slowly relaxing Persephone looked back only to gasp in shock.

Another throne was next to Hades. This one was a deep marble white, carvings of flowers growing up around the side gave it a more feminine look. Covering her mouth with her hand, Persephone felt tears prickling the corner of her eyes. It was beautiful.

"Its yours if you'd like it."

Feeling Hades shift Persephone turned looking towards him, noticing the conflicting look in his grey eyes she bit her lip. Turning around she took hold of his face gently forcing her to look into her emotional eyes, standing her tip toes she brushed her lips against his own. Slowly pulling back her fingers hidden within his beard Persephone smiled.

"Its wonderful. Thank you."

Smiling Hades leaned forward claiming her mouth in another passionate kiss, his arms wound around her lower back pulling her against his frame.

As Hades and Persephone shared an special moment down in the pits of Tarturas something was starting to move. Strange shaped rocks began to twitch, a deep gasp sounding more like a growl. A pair of burning red eyes twitched within the rock prison, looking for a means of escape. The gasp turned into a biter yell of terror, the eyes began to shake symbolising the shake of a head.

The workers of Tarturas paid no heed to the screaming rock formation, it was almost as if they couldn't hear it.

Decaying teeth gritted. Breathing deeply through the small particles of what was meant to be a noes, the eyes glanced around watching as workers whipped the already decaying flesh of punished souls. Eyes rolled at their pathetic cries of pain. Slowly his eyes began to close, his face once more becoming covered in rock. The formation could feel its self growing stronger, something was happening out of Tarturas.

The key to his freedom was being made.

As Persephone broke from Hades kiss she rested her head just underneath his chin, snuggling deep into his chest a calm smile across her lips. Resting his cheek against the top of her head, Hades gently rubbed her back finding that his robe actually suited Persephone regardless of the dramatic size problem.

"Come its late.."

Instead of pulling away Hades picked up Persephone bridal style. Moments like these were rare, Persephone found herself cherishing each moment. Wrapping her arms around his neck Persephone gently kissed his cheek as he walked back towards their chambers. Resting her head against his chest Persephone listened to the calm beat of his heart.

"I love you.."

She whispered gently, as Hades laid her down on the bed she watched through half open eyes as he undressed himself leaving on his under clothing, he climbed into bed beside her, laying on his side so he could face her.

"I love you to."

Hades whispered before giving Persephone one last kiss before sleep over took them.

* * *

_So Hades suggested a new role for Persephone. Anyone want to guess what she'll pick? _

_Please leave a review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	11. Chapter 11

**A new Goddess is born:**

_Rage brought the mint to life. Love bore the hope for the deceased. _

There was no time for nightmares or the sound of pounding hooves across the black decay of the Underworld floor. Already she stood before one god. Zeus. He dressed himself presentably, there was an air around him giving off the feeling of respect. Eyes bore deep upon Persephone who stood in front of his elder brother rather than beside him like a frightened child. The days he gave for both mortal and god to debate were up. Already he held his respected godly weapon in his right hand, waiting to strike Persephone with the chore of seasons.

"Persephone. Have you made your final decision?"

The words didn't boom. There was no light hearted chuckle like before when the banquet lay in the background.

Briefly Persephone turned her head, looking towards Hades. To her dismay he only bore eyes for his brother. Persephone knew they made peace but the hatred seemed to be healing over that momentary bond they held not so long ago. Looking away Persephone looked back towards Zeus. Her head nodded in a bow, she heard the sound of his armour clinking as he shifted.

"My decision is that, I wish to take upon your role. But.." - She held her hand silencing Zeus, who looked rather taken back. The gentle sound of Hades chuckling behind her, made her cheeks glow. - "I wish to take on the role of working beside Hades."

Zeus would've spluttered had he not deemed it ungodly. He did however stutter. Hands clenched into fists, Persephone knew that he saw this as being some sort of trick. Stepping forward, Persephone bowed herself respectfully making both brothers stare at her in wonder of her boldness.

"I know its much to ask, but I love Lord Hades..."

The silence thickened as Zeus looked down towards the young mortal who proved many times, how strong willed she was.

_Three days previously..._

"Your going to bite through to the bone if you keep that up."

Persephone spun around. Though the voice was firm there was lightness mixed in. Persephone watched in humiliation as Hecate stood in the door way of her shared bedchamber, holding two goblets filled to the brim steaming with heated mixed fruits. The dog was no where to be seen, no doubt he was asleep back in Hecate's room.

Pushing aside her selfish thoughts of embarrassment Persephone, stepped forward greeting the newly formed friend with an unsteady smile.

"I was hoping we would meet on better terms.."

Hecate laughed gently knowing well what Persephone spoke about. It always seemed the slow growing friends, meet in times of hardship. Handing one of the goblets to Persephone, the young mortal took a moment to inhale the fumes of freshly picked fruits. Bringing the goblet to her lips she blew against the steam before taking a small sip. Sighing Persephone placed herself down on the padded chest situated at the foot of the shared bed.

Hecate wasn't one to stand on ceremony. She placed herself down beside Persephone, their knees brushed together. The feeling wasn't awkward more comforting for Persephone, who tried to stop the trembles creeping through her body.

"You love Hades, but your respectful wishes towards Zeus bind you in frustration."

Persephone looked towards Hecate. Did her body posture make it so obvious. Sighing when Hecate didn't give her an answer Persephone nodded her head, turning to burry her face in the goblet.

Rising a heated hand Hecate lightly rubbed soothing circles upon Persephone's shoulder blade. The simple action seemed to work as she felt the muscles slacken. Bringing herself away from the heat of the drink, Persephone closed her eyes concentrating on the warmth radiating through her body.

"Lord Hades spoke to me about the role he offered to you." - Persephone hummed in acknowledgement. - "There is a way to make both gods and yourself happy."

The words gained Persephone's attention as both eyes opened, they shimmered with gratitude while at the same time fear. Placing the goblet down on a table which sprouted from the ground, Hecate pulled out a pomegranate from the inside of her sleeve. Persephone stared at the fruit. It seemed like the regular fruit Hades would bring from the upper land but something about the wrinkled flesh made Persephone's heart leap.

It was fruit from the Underworld.

_Now..._

Persephone had risen back to her full height. Zeus in return stepped down from his throne to stand in front of the mortal, who tried to bargain.

"We need you here Persephone."

Zeus tried to keep his voice even, but it tipped in the typical sound of anger. Though Zeus learnt to be more patient and to listen, when there was a crisis he would slowly retort back to the early days.

Pushing aside all fear Persephone rose her chin. She wasn't going to allow herself to get bullied. The one man who used to do that now resigned in Tarturas.

"I know. I respect you wishes Zeus, but I know a way to make it right."

Persephone stepped back, not out of respect or childish fear. She starred around at the bare empty thrones wondering where the other gods had been pushed to, so that the meeting could be taken place in privacy. Her hand slipped within the warmth of her sleeve, fingers stroked against her bare flesh trying to find the key Hecate gave her before leaving the Underworld.

Hands clasped onto it moments before her heart reached the tightness of her throat.

Showing her hand, resting in the palm was half a pomegranate. The juices dribbled making Persephone's hand sticky, though all she did was calmly pluck out six seeds as she spoke to Zeus.

"You need help to even out the seasons. Demeter has been working hard, she is a goddess I respect. For without her the farm I used to live wouldn't bring in enough money to keep a roof over my head."

Zeus glanced over Persephone's shoulder towards Hades expecting an explanation. However to the gods fascination he found that Hades was just as confused as himself. Looking back he saw that Persephone hid the fruit while keeping the seeds at eye level. They shimmered like freshly cut rubies. A faint gasp passed Zeus's lips. Only seeds from the Underworld held such mysterious beauty.

Glancing towards Persephone he saw the determination in her eyes.

"Please, continue."

Zeus spoke knowing that Persephone waited for his approval. Hades began to move forward growing restless, wanting to know what was happening. Taking a deep breath Persephone continued.

"I offer myself to Olympus for six months, to help with the seasons and anything else Demeter needs assistance with. For the rest of the year I wish to resign in the Underworld. To keep the seasons at level, may I suggest Demeter taking a break, giving the world back its winter months."

Zeus watched. Eyes conflicting from starring at the stiff upper lip of Persephone, to the shimmering seeds. Gripping tightly of his weapon he nodded his head.

"It shall be done."

Persephone brought three seeds to her mouth and chewed. The sweetness made heat rise within her neck, she felt a sudden weight upon her body. Bringing the last few, to quivering lips they disappeared into her mouth willingly joining the others in the pit of her stomach.

Walking forward in haste Hades looked towards Persephone, he saw the remaining juices upon her hand, could smell the pomegranate on her tongue. Most of all he felt the change within her. Putting two and two together Hades, grew furious. Gripping hold of Persephone's shoulders he spun her towards him forcing their eyes to stare deep into one another.

"Persephone... please"

Persephone felt her heart clench hearing the desperation in Hades voice. She rose her hand to cup his cheek only to watch as he pulled his head back. Turning Hades looked towards his brother, his eyes narrowed.

"Undo it!" - Hades bellowed. - "She deserves to be with me through choice, not because its forced!"

Starring at his brother Zeus was confused. The actions Persephone played out were by her own hand. He saw the look in her eyes, knowing how much it hurt her to have to half her time with Hades, but such an act wouldn't bind her up here, she could return if she pleased if Demeter didn't have any work for her, if the seasons were slow.

"Brother.." - Zeus spoke in a calm tone. - "This was her choice. It has been done."

The anger boiling inside of Hades was enough to heat up Tarturas for a year. He clenched Persephone's arms so tightly Zeus even winced, when she whimpered. There wasn't much he could do. To suggest he was hurting Persephone would only make the elder brother more angry. Looking away the sudden darkness in the room signalled their disappearance. Hades was so angry he forgot that he came in a chariot.

Stepping down the last few steps, Zeus would request Hermes to take the chariot back later on. Though Persephone still bore her mortal body, it would be changed when Demeter returned from her duties. Zeus knew it wouldn't be long, he could only hope that his brother saw how lucky he was before Persephone had to leave.

* * *

Entering the bed chamber (the only private place) Persephone felt terrified. Her arms throbbing, no doubt they would be bruised by the morning. Fighting back tears Persephone couldn't help but grimace when Hades finally let go. Her legs felt like jelly but she refused to sit down.

Hades stood in front of Persephone, the anger he felt towards the mortal was one he continued comprehend.

"What gave you the idea, of doing something so foolish?!"

The shout caused the room to tremble. Persephone forced to make eye contact with the god, hoping to somehow ease the bitter anger which had taken over him so quickly. Opening her mouth Persephone let out a strangled yelp as her head snapped to the side. Tears burned in her eyes, she turned slowly towards Hades as she covered the glowing redness of her cheek.

There was no remorse to be found in his eyes after the hit. Instead he held both hands as if in defeat, turned around and stormed out of the room the door slamming shut behind him.

Persephone fell into a sea of pillows. Her burning face buried deep as she wept, shoulders quivering sweat trickling down her back. She didn't hear the low whining sound, or feel the dip in the bed as Hecate's dog joined her. His furry head resting upon her shoulder blade in an attempt to comfort the weeping mortal.

_Near the throne room..._

Hades stormed through the corridors like a mad man. Eyes burned deep coal black. Hair shimmered elegant ebony. He wanted to rip out the hairs from his scalp. Reaching the two thrones, the pale marble one he formed for Persephone starred back as if mocking him, hand rising in an attempt to punch it, he was stopped not by his own defensives but by a voice.

Turning around he starred down at Hecate. The eyes bore no confusion, no doubt she heard the outburst in the chambers.

Sighing Hades lowered his arm as he walked down the steps only to stop as he sat down on the last one harshly. Hecate winced at the sound. Moving forward she couched next to Hades, who seemed to be on the verge of tears. Never before had she seen the elder god so vulnerable. Hecate knew not to pity. Turning she placed herself on the step beside Hades, making no move to comfort him like she'd done for Persephone earlier in the week.

"My lord, you can't remain angry at her." - The grunt made Hecate arch a brow but made no comment. - "She loves you, everything she's done is because of it."

Hades wanted to argue like a stubborn toddler. Wanted to shout that it was because of his brother she only choose, to remain here. He couldn't find it in his heart to believe she would willingly remain down by his side. Dragging a hand down his face he let out a low sigh, eyes slowly dimming back to their original colour.

"I spoke with her, days before the due date of speaking to Zeus. She needed comfort, needed guidance." - Hades turned his head slowly towards Hecate. - "She wanted this Hades."

Hecate turned looking towards Hades, knowing full well he knew that she gave Persephone the idea. Hades was speechless. Hands curled he felt betrayed, this was a conversation he should've had with Persephone. Standing himself he walked away from Hecate only to start pacing in front of her. Hecate made no move to stop the animal behaviour, instead she watched waiting knowing she was within striking distance.

Finally Hades came to a stop his back facing Hecate as he heaved.

"She's trapped here."

Hecate tilted her head starring at the back of Hades head, trying to work out what was making him tick. Hades turned around. Hecate couldn't hold back the gasp. Tears streaked down Hades face as his chin quivered. Standing herself up Hecate walked towards Hades, she didn't hug him only stood looking deep into his eyes, knowing why he felt the way he did.

"Go to her. She needs you just as much as you need her."

Closing his eyes in a bid to stop the flow it only seemed to encourage the urge to weep. Sighing Hades nodded his head. Turning himself around he walked away from Hecate. The faithful helper wouldn't be punished, if anything it was he who deserved the sting of a slap.

_Bed chamber..._

Entering the room feeling guilty for not having knocked Hades was greeted with the image of Persephone laying her stomach, her head turned to the side to prevent the danger of suffocation. Upon her shoulder lay a hairy head which rose, before snarling in anger towards the weeping god who leant against the door as if just running a marathon. It seemed even the dog knew what had happened.

Rising his hand up he tried to hush the animal as he stepped forward.

Lowering his head back upon the shoulder blade of the sleeping Persephone, the dog watched Hades carefully ready to strike at any unforgiving movement.

As Hades scooted upon the bed laying himself down so that his forehead brushed against her own, the dog seemed to either trust Hades or was called by Hecate as he moved from Persephone taking his leave through the door without the need for it to be opened.

"Persephone?"

Hades whimpered. He would've scorched himself for sounding so pathetic but instead, he only watched with wide eyes as Persephone began to stir out of her slumber. Eyelids flickered as she rose her head briefly almost in a trance, Hades winced seeing the after effect of his hit. It had turned a light purple colour. Luckily the flesh hadn't become puffy.

"H- ades?"

The word stuttered due to sleep, she looked towards the familiar face only to find herself growing concerned over the man who hit her. He was crying. Moving forward she dragged her fingers through his hair trying to catch his tears with her thumb. Persephone knew she should be angry with him, but right now she just wanted to make what ever hurt him stop.

Persephone was about to ask only to have her just snapped shut as Hades blubbered.

"I'm sorry Persephone, I never meant to hurt you."

Quickly moving forward she pressed a kiss against his quivering lips tasting the saltiness of his tears. Pulling back she looked towards Hades, quietly whimpering as he placed a cool hand against her cheek, she knew that he was healing her trying to make up for his aggressive mistake.

"I forgive you.."

She whispered. The words weren't spoken because that is what she thought Hades wanted to hear, she meant them. Though he hurt her she was more scared of losing him. Hades would have jumped for joy had he not wound his arms around her bringing her close to him, their noes bumping as legs became entangled. He kissed all over her face making sure to be extra careful with her cheek, which by now had fully healed.

Persephone giggled as his beard tickled. Pulling back they both looked at one another. Hades knew the next time he would see her, Persephone would be a goddess. Such a thought terrified him, but at the same time he couldn't help but think how much the role would suit her.

Hades used his magic to banish their clothing apart from their under clothing. The blanket crept over them wrapping them in warmth. Persephone snuggled against the strong chest of Hades, knowing that tomorrow she would have to leave, for six gruelling months.

"My Persephone.."

The words whispered, Persephone felt her cheeks blush while her heart leapt. Resting her cheek against his chest she sighed.

"My Hades.."

As she listened to his steady heart beat she smiled gently, already looking forward to when she would be back in his arms, after her fist six months as a newly formed goddess.

* * *

_Can I just say this chapter was really hard to write. There were many ideas for this section, which didn't get used because, even though Hades is angry I didn't want to portray him as a monster. (Underworld already has plenty of those...) _

_Finally Persephone has gained her position. Not sure if this is how you wonderful readers were expecting it to happen, but I didn't want to make it obvious or typical. _

_Please leave a review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_

_P.S The subheading is a clue to a future chapter in this story._


	12. Chapter 12

**Amari412 - Thank you for the review. Yes sadly the Nymph is going to be involved, but I did leave a warning at the start of the story. I am really sorry for the delay in updates.**

**ShadowZone85 - Though I've already thanked you via PM, I just want to thank you once more for the review. :) Sorry for the delay in updates.**

* * *

**First day of work**

The island stretched out far, not even when Persephone stood in the centre did she see the crashing sea. Dressed in a long silk green dress, Persephone shielded her eyes from the harsh rays of the sun the breeze, circled around her throat. It didn't give her much comfort. The world was so different. Harsh. Hands cupped her elbows as tears prickled the corners of her eyes. Demeter gave her the grand tour, always open to questions answered each with a genuine smile. Persephone was grateful. Crouching down in a crest of delicate purple coloured flours she looked in wonder, the veins thick and yellow. Many of the plants which blossomed here weren't find back in Greece. Not even in Argos. Demeter explained while they held beauty she wanted to keep some to herself.

Demeter left moments ago to deal with some paper work. It brought comfort to Persephone, making her remember the time she'd walk in on Hades buried deep in his work, muttering various curse words when he pricked his finger with his quill. Though Persephone knew many flowers Demeter, wanted to make her first day relaxed. Persephone had been given the job of learning the names of various flowers along with what they did, either involved with cooking or helping prevent infection in war wounds.

"The Orchid - A flower mistook for many insects due to resembling the female."

Persephone mumbled the words, the lump in her throat becoming thicker. Placing the scroll down she stroked the flowers which bloomed around her, carefully she picked on up from the group.

Holding one of the flowers in the palm of her hand Persephone closed her eyes, fuelling all of her concentration her eyes opened slowly. The colour of the flower had indeed changed. It shimmered ebony black, the petals more sharp like triangles. The flower didn't remain like that, all to soon it took its natural purple colour.

Sighing Persephone knew that she shouldn't have expected to much. Demeter said it would take a couple of days before her powers would be more controllable. Placing the flower down Persephone stood herself up brushing any creases out. Pushing aside curls from her face she walked through the flowers, the nymphs were one of the few she'd yet to meet. Demeter stood holding a scroll looking over the many major cities of Greece, the worry lines across her forehead showed she was trying to work out how to manage the seasons, due to the farms having different crop times.

"Everything alright Demeter?"

Demeter turned once, twice before remembering that she wasn't on her own. Flashing a small smile she nodded, flashing a smile.

"Just trying to work out this small problem. If you want I can show you, you'll need to learn this as one of your duties."

Nodding her head Persephone joined Demeter upon the wooden bench. Looking down at the scroll, Persephone was amazed seeing how many cities there were. Being so engrossed in life back on the farm, she only had lessons when her father was away. Such paper work was typical. The problems sounded complicated. Chewing on her lower lip, Persephone tried her best to wrap her mind around the situation. Her mind began to wonder...

_Being transformed made Persephone feel like she was losing something, she couldn't explain exactly what it was. The feeling brought tears to her eyes, she needed the comfort of Hades around her but he was part of the problem:_

_Standing in the centre of the meeting room all eyes focused on her, words whispering from another tongue Persephone didn't understand she was hovering an inch from the ground, not enough to make it feel like she was flying. Teeth gritted she tried to stop the pain travelling through her body, even her muscles felt like they were on fire. Her flesh began to glow, her hair shimmered shifting from brown to white almost as if it couldn't decide what to take. Finally Persephone landed on the ground, at first she thought she would fall over but strength suddenly re-entered her form. Looking down she noticed that her hands remained the same. The only difference was that her hair now produced highlights. _

_Turning she looked for Hades, he stood in front of his throne. Persephone was sure it hadn't been there during their last visits. Looking up towards the stern eyes of those who looked down towards her, she swallowed waiting for anything... Zeus was the first to stand down from his throne. He made his way towards Persephone, his expression unreadable. Persephone bit her lip suddenly feeling terrified. Was the feeling of weight just her imagination? Had the magic really not worked?_

_"Welcome Persephone, Goddess of Spring."_

_The glow brightened her cheeks. Turning towards Hades she noticed that he smiled, though his eyes showed sadness. The realisation hit like a kick in the gut. Hades stepped down from his throne, walking towards Persephone he looked at the slight changes, his hand rose pushing aside a few lose strands of hair so that they were hidden behind her ear. Starring deep into each others eyes, Hades leaned forward kissing Persephone. Her arms wound around his neck, deepening the kiss, wanting to feel his body heat._

_Slowly they pulled away. Persephone stroked his face gently. Hades stroked her wrist wanting her to remain with him._

_"I'll see you when I get back."_

_She whispered against his lips. Hades nodded his head slowly, winding his arms around her waist he pulled her against him hugging her tightly, his hand buried into her hair, her breath hit against the crook of his neck._

_"I love you Persephone, never forget that."_

The sound of bubbling food brought Persephone out of her thoughts, looking around she realised she was sat down inside. How long had she been day dreaming?

The fire crackled in the corner of the small wooden hut. Persephone expected Demeter to live in her temple, but Demeter preferred the simple life.

"Ever since I looked after Demophon and Triptolemus it opened my eyes to the ways of mortal life."

Demeter spoke as she served up the food. A warm helping of thick home made broth. The smell made Persephone's stomach grumble reminding her how hungry she was. Picking up some the bread she tore a chunk, dipping it around the edge. Bringing it to her mouth, Persephone smiled at the taste. It was different to the food in the Underworld. It was fresher. Demeter sprinkled herbs on top of her own brother, leaving the bowl in the centre of the table in case Persephone would like any.

Persephone tried to eat. Her throat unbearably tight. Watching Persephone through the see able steam of her brother, Demeter knew that Persephone missed Hades. Standing up she walked towards the counter, picking up a wrapped up bundle she placed it beside Persephone's elbow before sitting down. Persephone glanced towards it, glancing up towards Demeter the goddess nodded.

"Open it."

The gentle tone made Persephone's cheeks flush. Stretching her hand she unravelled the bundle, looking down at three pomegranates. Stretching her hand she stroked the flushed over stretched flesh of the fruit, looking up towards Demeter with a mixture of expressions, Demeter only smiled in her direction.

"Its from Hades. He said they're your favourite."

Persephone whispered a thank you. Stroking the necklace she kept on during her ordeal of being transformed, she took one of the pomegranates while wrapping up the other two. She would save the fruit for desert.

That night Persephone felt like she was being torn in two. The bed was comfortable. The blankets thin enough to prevent sweating. But as she laid on her back without a warm body pressed against her side, it felt alien. She needed Hades. Not just because it would make sleeping more convenient, she missed him terribly. Rolling onto her side burying her face into the pillow she forced back the tears.

Down in the Underworld Hades found the same thing happening. The large bed he was used to sleeping in on his own, felt terribly cold. His bare hand trailed across the dip where Persephone would usually lay starring into his eyes, playing around with his hair laughing when his beard tickled her cheek. Pushing aside the covers Hades stood himself up sharply. Walking out of the bed chamber he headed towards the throne room. For once he hoped there was work waiting for him.

* * *

Morning came by slowly. The heat of the sun went unnoticed by the slumbering Persephone.

Upon the other side of the island, the sound of water trickling down the pure unman cut stones was muffled by laughter. The laughter of nymphs. They dressed not in clothing but by nature, representing what they aspired in most. One in particular was distancing herself from the rest of the group. With a head of dark brown hair, and flesh speckled with golden freckles, she walked with a slow steady pace sadness seen within her eyes.

The sunlight shied away from her. Even nature curled away. Looking down she scrunched the tip of her noes, nature was disgusting. Huffing she walked through the flowers heading towards Demeter, the goddess was always willing to speak with her.

As she braced herself for the overly mother protection, she ducked behind a large bolder. Looking over the top her eyes narrowed in confusion, looking up towards a young unknown female stepping out of the hut. The nymph had never seen, this girl before. It wasn't a mortal. Eyes narrowed, leaning forward against the bolder she starred intently at the necklace perched just above the young females bosom. Such darkness seemed to send mixed messages, never the less the nymph was curious.

Persephone had no clue she was being watched. With a parchment in hand she walked towards the end of the island, Hermes the messenger god was meant to come by this afternoon, apparently he was the one to speak to in order to send messages to Hades. Perching herself down, feeling the warmth of the flowers petals rubbing at her bare feet making the corners of her mouth twitch, a childish giggle flowing through the light springe breeze, she unrolled the parchment and started to write.

Sucking on her lower lip Persephone starred down at the few words she'd written. _Dear Hades_ her cheeks flushed. Looking up towards the sky she noticed to her demise only a few minutes had passed. With the nervous sweat trickling down her back it felt like an eternity. Her stomach gave a loud growl, her heart painfully lurched within her throat. Tears burned her eyes. Persephone felt weak. Pathetic. It hadn't even been a week and already she was crying again. Sighing loudly she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, rolling up the parchment she placed it beside the stump.

"Persephone?"

The motherly call of Demeter reminded Persephone that she'd yet to dine. Pushing aside her curls exposing her rosy cheeks, she walked towards the hut finding it easy to actually act happy without having to force it.

When she walked into the hut she found that Demeter was already serving up breakfast. A mixture of fruit and heated breakfast broth. It smelt delicious. As her tongue licked around her lips she noticed in surprise that someone else was sat at the table. A pair of childish blue eyes starred intently in her direction, hands resting on a lamp acting awfully polite.

"He- hello?"

Persephone stuttered inwardly blushing at how nervous she must sound. The stranger seemed to not notice, as she bowed her head in respect, clearly knowing that she was now a goddess. Persephone would need to get used to that. Demeter walked towards Persephone placing a hand against her upper arm, giving it a reassuring rub showing her there was nothing to be afraid of. Persephone wanted to lean into that touch, something about this stranger made her feel uneasy, like these eyes were hiding something sinister.

"Persephone this is Menthe, a young nymph who lives on the island. Menthe this is Persephone, the new goddess of spring."

Menthe stood up. She barely reached Persephone's shoulder. Stretching out a small hand Persephone was reluctant to take it, never the less she stretched her hand and gave it a gentle shake, smiling uncertainly.

"Its wonderful to meet you Menthe."

The nymph giggled, it made the hairs on the back of Persephone's neck rise up.

"The pleasure's all mine Persephone, I'm so glad to finally put a face to the new goddess."

The voice was soft and sweet, Persephone found herself willingly smile as they let go of each others hands, Persephone sat down beside Menthe as Demeter sat in front. While breakfast was being served there was little talk only the usual conversation mainly based around Persephone. Glancing towards Menthe Persephone didn't understand, what made her so worried about this nymph she seemed nice. It would be a joy to have someone closer to her age to speak with on the island.

Of course not even Persephone could predict how wrong she was.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Included the myth of Demeter looking after the two boys, during her ordeal of looking for Persephone._

_Please leave a review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	13. Chapter 13

**Amari412: Thank you very much for your review. Glad to see you know your Greek Mythology. =) Hope this chapter keeps you on your toes. Look forward to reading what you think.**

* * *

**Αυτό είναι το σχέδιο μου**

_(This is my design)_

Six blood churning red eyes starred angrily towards a group of huddled shades. Their clothing replaced with undergarments long enough to stroke the ground. Faces a mixture of horror as they starred up at the three headed dog, guarding the gates of the underworld. Each shade held a coin covered in salvia in their palms, waiting for the ferry master to come across the river Styx.

In the depths of the underworld sat on his throne with a straight back and face cold as steel, Hades watched as shades padded across the floor falling to their knees humbly, hands clasped resting under their chins as they pleaded their case. Hades hadn't always been a fair or just god. During the early years of the Kraken followed by the resurrection of his father, he wavered his duties allowing important things to go amiss. Now though as he felt the strands of shimmering silver hair turn once more into its purest ebony, falling back into the role he once forgot came easy.

"You haven't done enough bad deeds to dwell in Tarturas, I send you to the Asphodel Meadows."

It wasn't as grand as the famous Elysian fields, though it still held some form significance, those who went there wouldn't be punished, nor would they be living eternally in peace.

Sitting himself up straighter Hades nodded his head. Stretching his hand he allowed the shade to approach him, listening to the over dramatic slobbering kiss upon his ring he waved his hand, dismissing the shade.

The remainder of the day continued like that. After seeing to the final shade who managed to pull at his heart strings, he rose from his throne deciding that he should keep an eye on the many other duties of the underworld. Charon would sometimes joke about him sitting on the throne for to long. _"You remain on that throne any longer Hades, you'll grow roots." _Such an image made him smile. Eyes darted to the side watching his reflection shimmer in the strange golden glow of fallen coins.

Taking a moment to stop knowing that Tarturas wasn't going to fall he crouched down, hand disappearing into the unnatural cold. Rising his hand eyes narrowing watching the way his finger tips shimmered with fragments of gold power. Dunking his hand back into the water watching as the gold shimmered away into the depths he rose back up, the sound of whips cracking against quivering backs followed by rocks crumbling made his ears ring.

The grand entrance to Tarturas wasn't something that could be explained. With each statement it was another point of view. The hole stood like a gaping wound. Essence of cries symbolised the dripping of blood. The infection the stench of burning flesh. Hades showed no remorse as he walked past the workers, most of them formed into the shapes of demons the Europeans would soon describe as being spawns from hell. One shade who held more flesh than the rest reached towards Hades passing ankle.

Turning his hand Hades allowed a blast of his magic, sending the unnamed man rolling pitifully on his back screaming in pain. Sores burst sending oozing puss to travel down quivering arms, which were chained at the wrist.

Not all tried to touch him, many could be cackling with glee. As the fire whips cracked on their backs creating welts which burst with blood, the burnt skulls turned sharply slippery leathery tongues lapping at the blood, moaning at the own personal sting. Their eyes unloving turned blinking in the direction of one of few who put them here. They bowed. Mocking respect, before turning back towards the task at hand; digging. Not all of the more human shaped shades who resigned in Tarturas remained, some of them lingered above ground a job Hecate was stubborn enough to take to herd them back.

"Adam."

Hades voice sounded dark. He stood in front of the rock formation which had taken shape of a face, creases crept around Hades eyes in worry knowing that this shouldn't be possible. Looking around he noticed that there was fresh tracks of liquid fire, turning he walked away in quick strides towards one of the punishers, hushed words past between each man, one cowered while the other grew in terror aroma.

"Double the guards, I want at lest six pairs of eyes on _Adam._"

The word passed his lips like acid had been dropped upon the tip of his tongue.

The punisher who resembled more beast that man nodded speaking in a tongue that no mortal could understand, Hades watched as the bulked figure stumbled away he turned his head watching the reason for his worry remain silent as the grave.

* * *

_"This is my design..." The corpses lay thirty feet in the air, the extension of ego exaggerating the multiple murders. All the fine hairs stained with blood the eyes closed as if in a calm sleep. Wounds starting from the tip of the chin to lower abdomen made them resemble sacrificial cattle. But this wasn't a sacrifice to a god. It was a sacrifice to a man who wanted to become a god. A head slowly turned eyelids flickered exposing the dead cells of the eyes, lips opened as blood poured like wine from a jug. "This is my design..."_

_The scene changed suddenly; images flashed around some of them talking others in still resembling secrets. Hades and Persephone, sat under a tree, kissing, holding hands, even displaying sexual dancing. _

_Stopping upon the island of Demeter, Persephone was dancing in the centre laughing hair whipping in the wind, multi coloured ribbons flapped in the air. The necklace bounced against a pearl coloured upper chest. The dancing stopped, Persephone turned around slowly smiling sweetly eyes bright. The dreamer was able to see himself in her pupils, watching the heat rising in his own cheek bones. Persephone began to speak but no words came out. A shadowed figure walked up behind her, the figure in her pupils stretched his hand as if to warn her._

_But instead his mouth opened as he screamed watching as a bone carved blade sliced open her throat. "Your design has now become my design."_

Sitting up like a bat out of hell Hades panted loudly as he looked around the familiar surroundings of his throne room. In front of him was a pile of scrolls, all of them resembled names and descriptions of the few titans who managed to escape the wrath of Zeus. Lately Hades had become desperate of finding someone to bring back the shades, Hecate was needed with the newly formed mortals who continued to pray and even offered gifts of many variety. Many given to Hades as if to help him, give him strength.

Feeling sweat trickling down his back he wiped his brow on the back of his hand as he stood himself up slowly, listening to the sound of his back creaking he collected up the scrolls setting them away. No one else was permitted to see his work.

A light knock at the door made him move even more slowly, giving himself reason to remain on his own without having to work.

"Enter."

His voice sounded tired, strained. The door opened slowly exposing Hecate, by her side the dog padded obediently tail wagging fur scruffy. Clearly he'd been playing with Cerberus while Hecate remained to make sure the correct shades were at the entrance. Hades could smell the concern on Hecate, he supressed the need to roll his eyes in distaste. Being mothered wasn't something he took to kindly.

"Hecate, what can I do for you?"

Hades spoke as he stretched his hand towards the dog who walked towards him with out. The roughness of the tongue followed by the slight sting of the points of canine teeth scrapping against his palm, signalled Hades to pull his hand away when the dog ate the treat Hades always hid up his sleeve. Wiping his hand across part of his cloak which managed to wrap around his leg, he noticed the slight irritation in Hecate's eyes though made no comment.

"I heard about Adam, I came to make sure your alright."

Though Adam hadn't harmed Hades during the ordeal of getting him into Tarturas, nor during the few years before the rise of the kraken or when Hades focused more on revenge that actually helping shades. It was what Adam did that made Hecate worried for the lord of the underworld. She knew that Hades had seen much during the start of the human era, while at the same time no one had seen anything like what Adam had managed to conjure up with his bare hands.

Hades nodded his head stubbornly though not even he believed his lie. He knew by the sound of Hecate shifting that not even she did. Placing himself down upon his throne he looked towards Hecate over his entwined fingers, watching her intently waiting for her to criticize him, or at least question him constantly. Instead Hecate said nothing, instead she toyed with the dogs ears making the canine beat his tail against the floor.

"I saw Persephone, Demeter is taking good care of her-" Hecate was cut off short as Hades grunted a reply. It was out of character for Hades to interrupt unless, his pride was being torn to shreds.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, she always held some patience with mortals even if they didn't deserve it."

Placing his hands against his back Hades sighed allowing himself to look up towards the ceiling he starred at the lack of design, noticing how some roots from the upper land managed to creep through, he would need to speak to one of the many workers about getting that sorted out. Though a few months passed since the rise of the gods, there was still many patches to heal.

"No amount of pouting is going to sort out those weeds, lord Hades."

The corner of Hades mouth twitched as he tried to hide away the small smirk. Hecate was one of few who could talk to him with lip.

"Come, its time for the evening meal."

Hades stood himself up, for once he was looking forward to eating. At least this time he wouldn't be dining alone. Holding the door open for the dog who was the last to exit, Hades took a moment to look towards the second pale white throne beside his own. Head bowed down he sighed before lightly closing the door leading towards his throne.

_A few minutes ahead of time, on the Upper Land. _

How long she'd been sat in the same spot was unknown. The numb burn upon bare shoulders turned into annoyance. White noise. Eyes starred intently towards the ground, waiting for a moment for something to sprout. The flutter of a bird above made Persephone jump as colouring finally returned to her cheek bones. Scowling towards the feathered creation which starred intently down at her with a tilted blue head, it let out a noise resembling that of a mouse and a wounded dog.

Looking back towards the ground Persephone let out a startled gasp noticing what had sprouted from the ground. It was a deep shade of yellow with thick pale veins pulsing against the curved petals. The petals reminded her of tears. Leaning forward Persephone stroked the stalk expecting it to suddenly shrivel into dust though instead, it remained still and firm. Its head rising up as expressing its own hidden beauty.

"Dandelion."

Persephone whispered the name, the feeling of the newly formed plant shuddering against the tip of her fingers made, Persephone feel like the flower accepted the given name.

Closing her eyes Persephone concentrated on the reason behind the name. The underworld. To Persephone the underworld was beautiful, she wanted the newly formed mortals to understand that, to see it as a place not to fear but to respect and cherish knowing that those who they lost were being cared for. Unless of course they demanded punishment. A smile graced across her lips as she opened her eyes slowly, a scroll with words written rested underneath the shadow of the flower.

Picking up the scroll Persephone briefly re read her thoughts: _The Dandelion. A flower symbolising death. The underworld. It shows the hidden beauty, of where souls go to rest eternally. _

Deeming in perfect Persephone rose holding the scroll in her hand. The flower would grow, when the seeds fall. Noticing a shadow hiding behind a tree Persephone giggled deciding to play along.

"I wonder where Menthe could be."

Laughing erupted from the shadow who stepped aside showing the typical image of the young nymph who became a part of Persephone's life. The nymph and new goddess ran around the tree, each one a step ahead of the other in their playful game of cat and mouse, neither setting their heart on catching the other. As they both fell to the ground rolling around upon the grass, they took a moment to stop and stare up towards the sky, pointing out the strange shapes of clouds which hovered above them trying to hide the blazing sun.

Standing up brushing away the creases in clothing along with taking out fallen strands of grass from long untamed hair, the nymph skipped ahead a couple of steps before slowing down so that she could walk beside Persephone who examined the scroll making sure it was perfect for Demeter. Smiling in the direction of her new found friend, their arms locked walked together heading back towards Demeter's home waiting for praise from the goddess on the task of creating a flower.

* * *

_"Your design has now become my design." - _Just this one line holds the whole story together. It is a huge clue to what is going to happen, while at the same time I'm hoping it'll get you wonderful readers to think on what might happen.

Please leave a review, I always like to know what you think.

- Signed The Broken Ghost


	14. Chapter 14

**Amari412: Good guess, but sadly its something more complicated. I'll be hiding behind my pillow when I post up that chapter. =') Thank you very much for the review.**

**ShadowZone85: Thank you for the review, glad to see your still enjoying the story. =)**

* * *

**Hide & Seek**

Shades were scarce. The boat unmoved from the dent made in the ground, everything was silent not even those being punished could be heard screaming. Laying in the centre of the bed Hades was taking a nap. It was a rare sight to see, but no one was allowed in the bed chamber, not even those who came to clean it entered if they knew the lord of the underworld was inside. Hecate stood on the other side of the door, she knew that Hades laid inside sleeping, the thought was enough to make her blush. Crouching down she slipped a note underneath the door, not wanting to disturb him she turned walking down the corridor, clucking her tongue causing the obedient dog to walk along beside her.

Opening one of his eyes Hades looked towards the closed door waiting for the sound of feet to echo out of his mind.

Pushing the blanket away from his chest Hades slowly sat himself up. His body was buzzing with excitement, arms covered in goose bumps. Standing up from his bed Hades made his way towards his chair, picking up his cloak he slipped his hand inside, pulling out a couple of black white striped seeds. A playful smirk twisted across his lips. Eyes rolled up towards the ceiling he brought his wrist towards his hand and blew. The seeds didn't scatter upon the floor instead they rose up high into the air, pushing through the ceiling and into Demeter's island.

Up on the surface Persephone had already risen a few hour before, working hard on creating her own plant. She'd gotten word from Hermes that Hades was going to help, it wouldn't be cheating but at the same time Persephone flushed like a student being sent out of class. Walking by herself Menthe playing with the other Nymphs, she glanced around eyes closed calmly as the heat of the sun beat down upon her face basking her warmth. Eyes slowly opened hearing the faint sound of something scattering. Turning her head, she noticed the familiar dark cloud disappearing back underneath the earth.

Crouching down Persephone ignored the seeds which glistened instead she scooped up some earth, easily covered the seeds making sure that they wouldn't become to suffocated by the hot air. A knowing smile upon her lips she knew what she was doing.

"I'll see you soon Hades."

Persephone whispered as she leaned herself forward lightly kissing the mound of earth, which covered the seeds. For a moment she could've sworn she heard the sound of light purring. Dusting herself down as she stood up, Persephone turned on her heels walking back in the direction she'd come not noticing the first tiny stem which started to sprout from the earth.

_Five months & three weeks later_

During the last few weeks of Persephone's stay upon the mortal world many things had changed, for Persephone she'd grown more confident, powers easily spilled from the tips of her fingers flowers, crops even basic things such as weather became second nature. For the mortals life became more easy, the stress of the heat no longer a burden, with the occasional breeze and crops no longer dying before they sprouted life was slowly returning back to normal.

Perched upon her knees, eyes drawn towards the cluster of 'Narcissus' flowers moving slowly in front of her, Persephone felt a glow coating her cheeks. Creating the flowers in the image of the dark man she loved, she shifted herself around finding her clothing suddenly uncomfortably tight. Sweat trickled down the back of her neck, lower lip slipped into her mouth a slippery tongue lapped at the flesh making it damp before she started to nibble and chew.

Leaning forward grasping the base of the flower, eyes closed Persephone whispered _his_ name under her breath.

"Hades.."

A tremor in the ground sent the hairs along the back of her neck rise up in anticipation, Persephone swallowed down her giggle noticing a dark shadow looming over as she played innocently with the now dead flower in the palm of her hand.

Hard working hands rested against her shoulder turning her around slowly, the holder seemed to take care in not staining the pure whiteness of her chosen dress. Finger tips skimmed between her breasts toying with the belt which lay limply against her hips, tugging. The holder growled while Persephone giggled. Rising herself up making eye contact with the man.

_Her man._

Strong arms wrapped around his waist bringing Persephone up against his body, Persephone angled her head so that her face buried into the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent of the underworld. It made her stomach swell while her legs grew weak under the influence. Lowering his neck, _he_ opened his mouth clasping tightly against the pulse hidden within the flesh of her neck. He bit, nipped even suckled as his hands roamed around the arching back of his captor. In turn Persephone moved herself tighter against the armoured chest plate.

Small hands moved towards his broad shoulders unclipping the cloak, listing to the sound of it whistling as it pooled around the back of his ankles. Dragging finger nails down his chest plate imagining that it was his real flesh, she found the clasp keeping it together. With a simple flick of an innocent thumb the armour became lose. Hades moved his hands easily taking it apart allowing it to fall upon his cloak. The under clothing hung loosely around his slim frame, hiding away what Persephone desired the most.

Gripping hold of his wrists bringing them down to the band of his own lower waist clothing Persephone stepped back, arching a perfectly trimmed brow. Rarely would Persephone seek dominance, but after being far from Hades heat. Warmth. Comfort. She wanted him to be her puppet.

A low dark chuckle made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. A glow formed within her cheeks, it creased becoming darker where her cheeks cured allowing her lips to stretch into a smile. Watching as Hades took care of his boots and belt Persephone, slipped the thin straps away from her shoulders, her chest puffed out preventing it from falling. Chewing upon her bottom lip, a deep sigh passed her lips allowing the dress to fall from her body hiding away dainty feet. Persephone heard the sound of Hades breathing hitching in his throat. Looking up she noticed that he stood as naked as she.

As they walked together, arms bringing the other closer the sound of teeth gnashing as they no longer hid the desperation for bodily touch, a dark shadowed surrounded them. Hades powers giving them privacy coating them in a cloak of invisibility.

The harsh moans whispered into the summer breeze, which turned thinner more crisp as the effects of autumn slowly started to creep into the cracks of the earth. The sound of finger nails dragging against a root went unheard, the angry blaze of fire in the crescent shaped eyes. Anger made the once calm green dress turn a mixture of red and brown. Standing up listening to the sound of knees protesting, the figure turned walking away in hatred. Jealously was a cruel master.

Hands clenching by her sides Menthe stopped starring down at her reflection in the stream. Persephone had spoken a lot about her time in the underworld, claiming at the eldest of gods wasn't the cruel master mortals portrayed him as. Dipping her fingers into the water shuddering at the sudden cold which travelled up her arm, a low gasp passed her lips watching as her reflection began to change. The water its self started to bubble like it was over a steaming fire. In an attempt to pull her hand back Menthe, let out a terrified cry of terror when her arm was being tugged deeper into the water.

"No..! Persephone help!"

The nymph's cries fell on death ears.

Falling upon cold hard ground hurt. A lot. Dress covered in soot, the stitching torn. Knees grazed, hands blistered. Slowly Menthe began to sit up, pushing aside strands of hair from her face her lower lip sticking out in a childish pout, watery eyes glanced around the blazing heat that was Tarturas.

Scrambling back onto her feet Menthe stumbled backwards, her back hit the wall red hot hands reached out of the rubble attempting to grab hold of her. Screaming Menthe struggled, wriggled like a worm being fed to a chick fresh from an egg. Tears streamed down her dirty face as she fell down onto her backside, scrambling backwards feeling her feet tearing under the pressure of the floor. Looking up towards the wall she noticed that it was nothing more than lifeless chains, the sound of them rattling sounded like laughter almost as if they were mocking her.

Panting Menthe stood herself up. Glancing around she only noticed how silent the place was, she expected Tarturas to be loud filled with terrifying screams of souls being tormented and punished. Pressing her lips together Menthe swallowed the sound of a chilling voice made her eyes roll in the back of her skull, straining to find the source without moving from the spot.

"My dear don't be so afraid, your only here temporarily."

There was no one around her. The voice was coming out of the thin air. Cutting the palm of her hands with her own nails, Menthe turned around slowly looking towards the wall where she noticed in horror a males face was staring back at her. Her stomach started to flip. The pale blue lifeless eyes staring back at her, filled her with dread while they also gave her some form of comfort. The pout on her lips quivered her feet stepped forward though it felt like she had no control over them.

Standing in front of the rock formation Menthe found her voice, though it came out hoarse.

"Wh- Why am I here?"

The answer to her question dragged on. The face which could barely move its rock lips pondered before answering.

"I need your help _Menthe.. _You see, Hades and Persephone are ruining things for me. While at the same time Persephone holds the key for me to escape."

Folding her arms across her chest Menthe found some confidence sprouting. After reminding herself how Persephone would rather frolic with a man than her, she stepped forward bringing herself closer to the talking wall. Menthe could've sworn the wall started to smirk in her direction, though she decided it was just a trick of the light.

"What do you want me to do?"

_Thirty minutes later..._

Persephone smoothed her back, dragging her fingers through knots. The dress she wore was stained around her edges, she blushed feeling the warmth between her thighs. Clearing her mind with the fresh scent of the chilled summer breeze, Persephone walked forward not noticing the claw marks upon the tree. Pulling out petals from the mess of her hair she came to a low stop, noticing a quivering figure hunched over in front of the stream. Worry twisted her gut. She knew that it wasn't a mortal, no mortals were allowed upon this island though they knew plenty about it.

"Hello?"

Persephone called out in a gentle tone of voice. Stretching her hand forward in order to touch the quivering shoulder, a high pitched scream passed her lips as she pinned against the ground. Strong pale hands grasped hold of her wrists. Struggling under the grip Persephone screamed louder noticing that it was a decomposing face which starred straight back at her, laughing like a insane shade in the hottest part of Tarturas.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!"

Persephone started to scream. The creature above her grasped both hands in one of his own, as he started to feel her body making Persephone arch and twist in attempt to get away. The more she struggled Persephone managed to get her hands out of the grip. Quickly she rose her hands clawing at the face, shuddering in disgust when chunks of flesh became stuck under her nails. Cold sweat trickled down her back when she felt the moist hands hoist up her dress, exposing hot throbbing thighs.

"No!"

A hard shove on her shoulder made Persephone's head roll around eyes which had become closed tightly now opened up, she witnessed a very concerned Menthe crouching down next to her. Pushing herself away Persephone scrambled back up onto her two feet. She shook hands touching all over her body checking for any sort of tear. Examining her finger nails all that was under them was dirt. No flesh. Jumping almost a foot into the air when Menthe wrapped her arm around her shoulders, Persephone willingly turned her body burying her face into the warmth of the Nymphs shoulder as she started to sob. Hard.

"Shh, its alright Persephone. It was just a dream.."

The soothing words sounded convincing. Even Persephone started to believe them. It would explain why her finger nails were filled with dirt, and seeing something so disgusting. Shuddering Persephone felt her feet move, peeking out of the comfort she noticed that Menthe was leading them away from the stream. Relief flooded her. However with her face hidden away in Menthe's shoulder she didn't notice the cruelness within the nymphs eyes on the way that the bubbles floating on the stream formed a face.

Adam's cackling face.

* * *

_I've been looking for to writing this chapter. Who wouldn't? Anyway... Hope you enjoyed it. It seems that Menthe is finally showing her true colours (I couldn't keep her sweet and innocent for long). With only one week for Persephone with Demeter left things will slowly start to become more complicated, and the myth this story is based upon will come in full swing._

_Please leave a review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	15. Chapter 15

**Amari412 - Thank you for the review. :) Hope this chapter was what you were expecting. **

* * *

**Welcome Home**

The liquid in the vile smelled putrid. It was an ugly green colour speckled with yellow that looked like moths dancing around Apollo's light. The large angry looking goblet almost seemed to shudder in terror of what would be placed in the already, red ruby liquid. (Wine). The shadow which held the vile however gripped hold of the goblet, running fingers across the design of bones and crusted blood, something so horrifying managed to create a fire in the pit of the shadows belly. A dainty hand rose up, tapping the vile. Once. Twice. Thrice. The ruby liquid shimmered a deep purple grey steam rolled into the air before disappearing with a faint _pop._ The cruel leer which had parted thin crusted lips turned into acted innocence, as the goblet was placed upon a tray and brought to the large table.

_Five hours earlier..._

Persephone couldn't contain her excitement. After so many months home was finally a possibility rather than a dream. Demeter was with her, the elder more experienced Goddess gave a second hug, which Persephone gratefully accepted. She knew her experience on the island wouldn't have been the same, without her kindness. Menthe stood beside Demeter. The expression upon the young Nymph's face was enough to pull Persephone's heart strings, she was sure Hades wouldn't mind if she brought a friend down to the underworld, even if it was just for a little while. With the heat in her belly rising and her heart beating powerfully Persephone was sure it would burst through her rib cage, she walked towards Menthe taking the delicate hands into her own.

"Come with me."

Menthe was taken back. Eyes wondered over Persephone's face taking in every detail making sure that it wasn't a trick, her heart began to beat in excitement a glow formed within her cheeks. Coyly nibbling on her lower lip, Menthe turned towards Demeter who smiled nodding her head in acceptance. She'd notice how the two young females had become so closer during the last few months, it would be a shame that they parted without so much as a message from Hermes every few days.

"Alright."

The simple answer came out in a squeal.

Persephone pulled Menthe into a tight embrace. Resting her head over Persephone's shoulder, Menthe narrowed her eyes a frown on her lips. The goddess of spring was far to gullible and trusting. This was going to be to easy.

_Down in the Underworld.._

Charon stood patiently aboard the boat. Oar in his right hand the sound of giggling arose him from his usual peaceful slumber. Standing himself straight, silver hair tied back into a lose pony tail a charming smile upon his mouth turned into a anxious frown. The shorter female who walked beside Persephone looked around with wide uncertain eyes, she clung upon Persephone's arm like a bird clings to a branch during a storm. As the set of eyes focused on Charon the smile was back. However this time it was forced.

Extending his arm out to the side bowing in respect he heard the sound of the unknown female gasping in surprise. The urge to roll his eyes was grand, his respect for Persephone prevented him from doing so.

"This is Charon, a good friend of mine. Charon this is Menthe."

Charon bowed his head. Shifting himself around he watched as both females climbed onto the boat, one more confident than the other.

As the boat pushed off from the bank, it rocked as Menthe moved closer towards Persephone wrapping her arms around her middle. Charon pressed his lips together tightly not trusting his tongue enough to say anything. Menthe turned her head looking down towards the stream, she noticed specks of gold shimmering against the surface, she was tempted to reach forward and touch it, but as the water sloshed loudly against the side she quickly chose to remain in the comfort of Persephone's warmth.

Turning her head Persephone looked in awe, noticing how nothing had changed. Her stomach gave a nervous flip noticing they were coming closer to the shore. Chewing on her lower lip harshly a glow formed within her cheeks noticing that Hades stood. Well he was more pacing. Squeezing hold of Menthe's hand she pointed towards the man she wanted her to meet.

With his hands behind his back, fingers wrapped firmly around his wrist causing the blood to be locked. Hades eyes remained focused on the ground, narrowed in worry. Fear. Hades knew it'd only been a week since he'd last seen Persephone, it didn't stop his heart from pounding. Hearing the sound of water thrashing against the bank, he turned himself around sharply, cape wrapping around him in a cloak of darkness. Stepping forward, excitement clearly seen in his usual dark eyes, a brief flicker of dread flashed in the back of his eye.

Persephone stepped out of the boat, handed clutching onto Menthe's to give her support as she climbed out of the wooden boat.

Menthe gazed towards the black silhouette that was Hades. Starring towards the ever growing flow of ebony hair tinted with strays of grey, surrounded the cruel sharp cheek bones layered in hair known as a beard. The clothing he wore hid away the pale yet muscled body, which the armour didn't leave much to the imagination. Menthe looked Hades up and down slowly before focusing on his eyes, noticing the conflicting emotions bore deeply in the strange coloured orbs. He was _magnificent_. He would be hers.

As Persephone let go of Menthe's hand, her childish giggles filled the empty scenery as Hades swooped her up and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Menthe felt her cheeks burn with jealously wishing that it was her who Hades held against his chest.

_Present time_

Each goblet rested in front of their respecting owners. Menthe sat with a straight back hands upon her lap, her smile only became larger when Hades thanked her for filling up the goblets. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. The sound of knives and forks scrapping against the plates, sent chills down Menthe's spine. She'd been given the grand tour earlier during the day, Persephone showed her room. It was much grander than back on the island, but there was barely any sunlight.

After the meal Menthe excused herself, declaring she wished to go and explore more of her room.

Hand in hand Hades and Persephone walked down the corridor, Persephone rested her cheek against his upper arm, being to short to place it on his shoulder. Licking around her lips she let out a low sigh, gently squeezing Hades hand causing him, to turn his head and place a kiss against her pouting lips. Smiling into the kiss Persephone, allowed Hades to lead her towards the throne room.

The gentle sound of a door closing after their retreating backs went unnoticed along with a shadow blending in to the flickering lights.

Menthe walked without looking over her shoulder, she felt powerful, ecstatic. The sound of her shoes shuffling against the floor was the only thing apart from her own breathing which reached her ears. She licked around his lips, finding them chapped in this unnaturally cold environment. Walking across the bank where Charon dropped herself and Persephone off, she noticed that he was no where to be seen, it meant she didn't have to hide. Darting across the damp bank, toes disappearing for a second into the black sand, the familiar smell of burning rocks and the hiss of a thick bubbling stream made her lips part into a grin.

As Menthe walked across the inch of solid bank preventing her toes from turning into ash, Persephone was being introduced to her new tasks of being beside Hades upon the two thrones.

"Did you give it to him?"

The harsh voice spoken from the mouth from the rock made the hairs on the back of Menthe's neck rise. Blinking back her fear she nodded her head slowly. The sound of rocks cracking as Adam forced himself to bear a pleased smile. The vile which Menthe placed in the goblet was a combination Adam made. It made him weak. But it was worth it.

"You know what to do."

Menthe nodded her head. Part of her wanted to bow, though her pride wouldn't allow herself to do this, instead she satisfied the frowning rock formation with a cruel twisted smirk.

The cold throne sent tremors through Persephone's body. Both hands rested on either side of the arms, glancing down the perfect carved steps leading towards the double thrones, Persephone watched as two shades came forward. Shackled. The darker shade of their once human flesh, signalled they'd died by fire. Or Persephone secretly hoped became consumed by the thick smoke before the pain would be able to eat away at their sensitive nerves.

The scowls upon the shades faces made Persephone tense up her muscles, they weren't worthy for the elysian fields. Her suggestion rested against the tip of her tongue, making her feel suddenly heavy like a dark cloud floated above her head.

"Tartarus.."

Hades turned his head looking towards Persephone, noticing the way she held herself he could see how much it hurt Persephone saying such a word. However he agreed. Narrowing his eyes he turned towards the two shades, he nodded his head sharply.

Persephone turned her head ignoring the cries of the shades who started to curse the very ground she walked on. Standing herself up, sucking in some breath hiding away tears which threatened to fall, Persephone placed the side of her hand just underneath her eyes. Her body willingly turned feeling a light pressure against her shoulder. The warmth of Hades made her heart swell knowing that he would be there.

"Come, Hecate doesn't have anymore shades. Lets go to bed."

Bed. The word sounded so foreign but already Persephone felt her body relaxing in anticipation. Persephone wound her fingers around Hades palm which dwarfed her own.

As they walked down the corridor Persephone took a moment to check in on Menthe, make sure that she was alright. Lightly knocking on the door, Persephone waited a moment before peering inside, smiling delight noticing that Menthe laid on her back fast asleep. Her mouth open letting out whistles with each in take of breath.

The floor sent chills up the back of his legs. Bare toes curled in an attempt to seek out warmth. The light wisp of Hades bed clothing covered the sound of shades who muttered to themselves. The door Hades opened wasn't draped in darkness. The door knob turned before his hand touched it, the light creaking of hinges straining made Hades obediently walk inside eyes focused on the bed where a sleeping Menthe lay. Gently closing the door, Persephone wound her arm around Hades waist as he rested his arm against her shoulders. Shadows joined along with their bodies like two jigsaw puzzles, the welcoming warmth of the bedroom made Persephone relax.

She was finally home.

_Later that night..._

He stood by the side of her bed in a haze, starring at the curves the silk covers clung to like a second skin. Her mouth opened creating a small 'o'. If Hades strained his ears he could just make out the sound of her snoring. Walking forward so that he could stretch his hand to brush aside a strand of hair, Menthe began to stir. Her head rose up slowly, eyes flickering before noticing Hades.

"My lord..?"

Menthe whispered delicately.

Hades leaned himself forward cupping her small face in his large palms, his lips puckered as he kissed her gently, mouth opening nibble against her lip. Menthe was stunned. The kiss was like nothing she expected. She expected his lips to be cold but instead the lips were warm, it sent sparks across her spine making her lean forward, putting more pressure and passion into the kiss.

Eyes began to close, Menthe moved her hands grasping hold of Hades hair pulling him closer feeling the bed dip as he placed his knee upon the edge of the mattress, making Menthe gasp against the kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss Menthe moved herself up the bed so that she rested against the headboard, the blankets pooled around her waist before small feet kicked out in order to get them off. Hades grasped hold of his clothing pulling them over his head allowing Menthe to stare in wonder at his muscled chest. Crawling back onto the bed Menthe ran her finger nails across the bare chest, making Hades arch his back like a pleasured cat.

Lips joined once more, the sound of teeth gnashing as each attempted to gain dominance. Hades lay between Menthe's quivering legs. A low groan escaped his mouth feeling Menthe's bare legs wrap around his hips bringing him closer to her. As he moved his hand to attack at her bare neck, Hades pouted briefly. Menthe pushed him away with a cheeky spark in her eye. Hades mouth became dry as he watched in wonder as Menthe grasped hold of her night wear and began to pull it over her head.

Hands hovered over her naked stomach.

"Your beautiful.."

The whisper came out horsed. Leaning himself forward the kiss started out gentle, before Menthe began to scratch at his back making him kiss her hard, his noes buried against her cheek inhaling her sweet scent. Menthe moved herself, grasping hold of his ear lobe she started to suck and nibble. Hades opened his mouth moaning pitifully. Menthe started to become adventurous. While Hades became putty in her hand she moved her hand closer towards his lower hip.

Hades shot up with a frantic start. Body covered in sweat, eyes wide unblinking. Hands clasped tightly onto the blanket. Persephone who lay asleep beside him, lightly groaned as she turned over so that her back now faced him.

"Oh, bloody hell."

Hades stuttered out as he fell backwards, stunned by the bizarre dream.

* * *

_Well... *steps back slowly* no shooting the author. :') _

_I know in the myth it was Eros who got Hades in love with Menthe, but because this is my story I changed it. With the whole swearing ordeal, remember that Ralph Fiennes played Hades in Clash/Wrath films. He is British, and being British myself I thought it was only fitting that he say that. _

_Please leave a review, I love reading what you wonderful readers think._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	16. Chapter 16

**Amari412: Really glad you found the last scene funny. ='D As always thank you so much for the review.**

**ShadowZone85: Words can not describe how much I enjoyed reading your review, it was fantastic. **

* * *

**Breaking the ice**

Adam was breathing deeply. Soot foamed around his mouth, entering two slits known as nostrils. Eyes turned lazily between eyelids which didn't have the muscle compasity to blink, nor even twitch when a spark of molten lava burned his iris. Over the last few weeks he'd felt himself grow stronger. Adam couldn't understand where the power was coming from. He knew it wasn't from the remaining magic drained from Zeus, there was something in the air. He could smell it. Taste it. Not even the mocking sound of Sisyphus put him in a bad mood.

Over the past few days of Menthe's arrival Hades attempted to put as much distance between himself and the Nymph. Persephone however had other ideas. With lessons of becoming Queen of the Underworld in full swing, Menthe would hang around as a means of supporting her new friend. During judgment Hades couldn't concentrate, his fingers would curl around the arm of the throne, eyes would dart towards Menthe glancing at the revealing clothing she wore. Goosebumps covered her arms from the unnatural chill which circled the throne room.

Her cheeks would turn a deep shade of red, lips in form of a innocent pout as she leant against the pillar, shoving off the curves and her dainty feet which poked from the brim of her light green dress.

If it wasn't for Persephone lightly gripping his wrist with concern in her eyes, Hades would've drooled.

_Three weeks earlier_

At first when Menthe arrived Hades did his best to avoid her. Most of this was done by dismissing himself, to his throne room. A place Persephone was allowed to go with him, but Hades would _persuade_ her not to, claiming it was nothing but paper work he didn't want her to bore with.

Hunched over his desk, scrolls covering the table words jumping back and forth from his mouth to mind Hades, gripped the side of his head tightly finger nails digging deep within his flesh. The crescent moon shaped wounds throbbed. In his mind he could see nothing but Menthe, her playful smile, childish giggle. Perfectly curved hips. It made his stomach churn with disgust. Menthe was nothing more than a simple minded Nymph who bore no place in the underworld. He only tolerated her due to being friends with Persephone. Snarling he tossed the paper work aside, listening to the rolls clattering against the ground as ink dripped on the floor.

Breathing deeply through flaring nostrils as teeth became clenched making him see fire behind his eyelids, Hades growled. If it wasn't for the thick heavy doors Menthe would've heard it as she rested her ear against the door.

Things only started to get worse.

During a simple judgment between a young child who'd died of an illness, Persephone sentenced the child to the Elysian Fields. Though the child wasn't a hero, nor had he lived a life where he could be remembered he was young, still innocent. Menthe was standing in the corner of the room watching, she was there for support for Persephone. Or so she claimed. Her eyes only held vision for Hades.

"Enough!"

Hades bellowed so loudly the terrified shade of the child, clung onto the leg of the shade who came to bring him to the Elysian fields. Persephone even jumped turning towards the angered heat face of Hades, who stood with a tensed back and clenched hands. Persephone didn't have time to blink before she let out a strangled scream as Hades, pinned Menthe against the wall with his powers. Menthe struggled gasping as eyes rolled in the back of her skull. Menthe was finding it hard to breath.

"Hades stop it!"

Persephone pleaded as she ran forward, her white feminine robe whispering behind her, as she grabbed hold of Hades elbow giving him a tug in a bid to make him find sense in his madness. Hades eyes turned a deep shade of red, taking a deep breath he forced the black smoke to suddenly disappear making Menthe fall onto her knees coughing and gagging. As Hades stepped back, Persephone ran towards her friends trembling side holding Menthe in her arms, as Menthe sobbed within the crook of her neck.

Crocodile tears. Hades panted before he turned himself around storming out of the throne room, without even a second glance.

Later on that night Menthe crouched, peering into the bed chambers of Hades and Persephone, watching the way Persephone paced back and forth tossing her arms into the air. Voice calm though quivering towards hysterical. Smirking Menthe stood herself up. Turning down the corridor she walked swiftly, Adam would need an update to what was happening. She'd also need his advice for Hades to cave in to her demands.

Stepping around the pillar Hecate narrowed her eyes. Menthe didn't give the presence of a worried friend. Moving forward in order to follow, Hecate became stopped when a distress Persephone walked out of the room sobbing. Dismissing all thoughts about Menthe, Hecate pulled Persephone into a hug allowing the young goddess to cry into her shoulder. Rubbing her hand up and down the quivering back Hecate, whispered soothing words in Persephone's ear in order to calm her down.

The following morning neither Hades or Persephone spoke to one another. The tension in the air was thicken enough to be sliced by a knife. As Hades went about his daily duties and Persephone wondered off to speak with Charon or play with Cerberus, Menthe was left to her own devices. Wearing a simple yet rather tight ebony gown, she walked out of her room, with the story of looking for Persephone. Reaching the throne room, Menthe peered inside noticing that Hades was writing. She knew briefly about the duties the underworld held, which meant more work for him allowing the other gods to lounge around. At least that is the way it had been before the second coming of Cronus.

"Excuse me my lord, but I was wondering if you'd seen Persephone?"

Menthe spoke with a silky voice as she dragged her small hands over the tensed shoulder blades, digging the tips of her fingers against the tight knots. Hades grunt of disapproval soon turned into that of confusion yet he made, no move to shove Menthe off of him. Smiling like a sly cat Menthe began to work her magic running her fingers, across the back of Hades neck, digging deep against his flesh finding herself becoming flustered by the powerful muscle she felt.

Behind the door Hecate watched with concern. She knew that she could barge in and demand it to stop, but noticing that Hades didn't take heed to Menthe advances Hecate told herself it was nothing to worry about.

Later on that night Hades made up to Persephone in many different ways, leaving a scowling and jealous Menthe in the darkness of her own bedchambers. It seemed that the potion, would take longer or maybe Adam's ego was just far to large.

_Back to the present_

"Good morning my lord."

A delicate voice whispered like silk against a crop. Hades turned, not understanding how he became from laying beside Persephone after a bountiful session of love making, to starring into the depths of the river Styx. Dressed in only his night robes.

"G- Good morning."

Voice horse from lack of sleep, he turned away from his shimmering reflection towards Menthe who stood coyly upon his left side. Hands rested above her feminine crotch, body covered in a dark green lace. A blush formed across taunt cheek bones, noodle arms prickled with goosebumps. Her body unfit for the natural coldness of the underworld.

Feet heavy as if chains bound him to the floor, scuffed against the ground. Standing in front of Menthe he placed, large working hands against her arms moving them up and down slowly in order to get the blood flowing. Listening to her purr Hades, took that as a good sign as he flashed a small smile in her direction. Menthe eagerly returned.

"Come. Its warmer in the food court, I'm sure my servant has already laid out breakfast."

Extending his arm around her shoulders, body easily relaxing while his mind tried to grip on such strange movements. Not even when he first meet Persephone did he moved forward so easily. Menthe leant against his body, though some claimed Hades was cold his body temperature was like that of Tarturas its self.

Hades was true to his word. Upon the table lay a typical feast. Steaming bowls of food, along with a jug of heated milk gently sloshing within the clay jug. The servant in question had never been seen before, though the only clue to it being real and not a simple magic trick was the faint purring that would arise after a compliment had been made about the food.

Pulling a chair out for Menthe, the young Nymph smiled muttering a shy thanks as she sat down. Once Menthe was comfortable Hades, placed himself down opposite her, pilling food onto his plate. Strangely he'd started to become more hungry. He blamed it on the nerves of having Persephone back in his bed, but there was something else about it. The food was more sweet that before, like someone had sprinkled dried wine across the food. Menthe watched, a cruel smirk lingering upon her lips knowing that it wasn't only the goblet she'd placed the formula in. Quickly glancing down at her plate, pilling on not nearly as much as Hades she started to eat using the bread as utensils, and to pick up any liquid.

Eating in silence the pair became disturbed when the door opened to reveal Persephone. The young goddess of spring looked towards the pair eating breakfast, never seeing them so civilised before. Smiling she took her rightful place by Hades left side.

"Morning."

Hades looked up, swallowing down a mouthful of food he leaned forward, kissing Persephone on the lips, making Persephone flush at his intimacy. Menthe glared at the pair. The couple missed the true Menthe, to busy expressing love in what turned out to be a very heated kiss. As Hades pulled away instantly going back to his food, Persephone watched him for a moment not understanding what was going on with him, though assumed he must have woken up in a good mood. It was a nice change.

"Persephone, maybe you could show Menthe around the Elysian fields today?"

There was some new plants growing Hades noticed, which meant that Persephone was practising her powers, getting ready for spring. Persephone jumped at the idea. Thinking back on it, she couldn't remember ever showing Menthe the garden before.

"That sounds wonderful. What do you think Menthe?"

Menthe who pulled the part of a innocent guest, nodded her head smiling in delight.

"I would love to Persephone. But I was wondering if Hades would like to join us? I hate keeping you two apart."

Persephone was delighted by the request. Turning to Hades she noticed the conflicting emotions upon his face, stretching her hand she lightly gripped his giving it a squeeze followed by a pout. Persephone couldn't remember the last time she strolled through the garden with Hades, and though today was Menthe's last night it would be nice to spend time with both of them by her side.

"Please Hades?"

Persephone made her plea with a gentle kiss against his cheek. The lord of the Underworld glanced towards both women, before he nodded his head flashing a wolfish grin.

Grinning brightly Persephone leaned forward, kissing the grin off of Hades mouth turning it into a sly smirk. Dragging her fingers through his beard, listening to Hades purr (a trait she wouldn't tell him about, as she knew he would do everything to stop it) Persephone stood up, stretching her hand towards Menthe the two friends walked out of the food court to get changed, chatting merrily as they left.

Hades allowed his eyes to linger. As the door was closed he stood up, tucking the three chairs back under the table and went to change. His walking was slow knowing that his bed chambers would be over run with frantic talking. Taking a moments pause he flicked his wrist, so that he was dressed in his typical clothing and walked towards Charon's ferry where he waited for the women to join him. If only Zeus could see him now. Such a thought made Hades chuckle, making Charon tilt his head as he reached the bank.

"Good morning my Lord."

Hades looked towards Charon giving the ferry man a view of his rare smile making Charon fearful for his life, as he stood upon the ferry unsure on where he was meant to look. The sound of laughter coming down from the corridor signalled Persephone and Menthe's return. Hades turned his head, hand out stretched for Persephone to take while a smaller part of his mind wished to take Menthe's. _What was happening to him?_

* * *

_Sisyphus was the mortal who was sent to Tartarus due to chaining Thanatos or Hades (depending which myth you prefer), then refusing to return to the Underworld after, he'd told off his wife for not giving him a proper burial. His punishment to push a boulder up a steep hill. The irony was that the boulder would roll back down the hill once he reached the top._

_Nothing better than to end the story with a fearful Charon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for delay in update. Had a stressful emotional week. See you wonderful readers in the next chapter._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	17. Chapter 17

**Amaryi412 - Thank you very much for the review. Soon things will go down hill sadly. **

**ShadowZone85 - Thank you for the review. ****So far things are alright, but not to going to celebrate just yet.**

* * *

**Dance with the devil**

Hades slept through out most of the morning. With Hecate explaining that mortals weren't dying as frequently because, there wasn't a death (Thanatos) most of Hades duties had been sliced in half. Zeus did send worried notes explaining how the mortals started to become scared. Frantic. Hades understood, but no matter how many names he would look over, none of them held the qualities he needed. Slowly rolling onto his back feeling a kiss against his cheek, Hades eyes slowly began to open.

Who he saw starring back at him wasn't Persephone. It was Menthe. Her mouth moved from the stubble of his cheek, towards his pouting lips making Hades gasp as he began to struggle. Franticly moving further up the bed causing his head to bang harshly against the head board. The quilts of the bed becoming wrapped tightly around his legs cutting off the circulation. Menthe moved her hands holding his hair tightly in a bid to stop his movements. Menthe frowned. Not long ago Hades was charming, wanted her around him. Even drooled at her image. Now he acted like a scared young pup. Grinding her teeth her pout turned into a smirk, she leaned forward attempting to pin him to the bed.

_'She's tricking you Hades. This is the real Menthe, she's tricking you.'_

As the words fell upon his ringing ears Menthe's mouth wasn't moving. The smirk still evident.

Snapping out of the struggle Hades gasped loudly as he looked around his room noticing that it was empty. Or so he thought.

"Hades?"

Turning his head sharply he looked down towards the concerned look of Persephone. Eyebrows joined together creating a small knit in the centre. Her hand lightly gided across the top of his own, slowly Hades allowed himself to relax in the pillow a shaky smile stretched across his lips that not even his facial hair could hide. This didn't seem to make Persephone look hopeful that whatever spooked Hades, had left his mind.

Watching her stand up Hades noticed that Persephone was fully dressed.

"Are you alright?"

Persephone's voice sounded so far away that Hades strained to hear it. Nodding his head, Hades let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

"I'm fine, just stressed from not finding a sutable replacement."

Persephone gave his hand a gentle squeeze, she knew the stress that Hades was going through. Many times Hermes would come down to the underworld in a fluster red in the face and sweating. Of course there were times when Hades would snap at him and an old part of the vengeful god would be shown.

Hades couldn't bring himself to mention the nightmare about Menthe, or the strange feelings that he had for the Nymph. In fact ever since she left it was like a great weight had been lifted, but at the same time he felt a pain in his heart that he only felt when Persephone gave up half of her life to be spent away from him.

* * *

Most of the morning was spent eating breakfast followed by checking over the Underworld. During that time Persephone was on the edge of her seat physically and mentaly.

As Hades spoke to one of the Makhai about a shade who Persephone didn't catch the name of Persephone, couldn't hold onto the news any longer. Moving herself forward she latched onto Hades wrist and requested that she speak with him alone. Turning his back onto Makhai Hades walked with Persephone towards the throne room. At first Hades expected Persephone to ask her about work, but instead she pushed him down onto his throne and stood in front of him.

"Persephone-"

"I'm pregnant"

The news was blunt. The air thick. Both starred at one another, Hades was speachless as Persephone chewed on her lower lip, she knew that they'd never spoken about having a child. Persephone watched Hades face staring at his expresion waiting, hoping that she would see something that would tell her what he was thinking.

Hades had always been a hard man to read.

Finally when Hades did move, Persephone found herself shrinking. Hades loomed over her like a rearing stallion, his eyes unblinking. Persephone opened her mouth to explain herself, to even applogise for such sudden news but instead, she let out a loud squeal as Hades wrapped his arms around her and spun her around.

Clinging tightly upon his shoulders while she laughed, Persephone looked up towards the gleeming happiness inside of Hades eyes truly grateful that he was over joyed to know they would be having a child.

Leaning forward Hades planted a kiss against her smiling mouth, moaning gently when her arms wrapped around the back of his neck to lightly dig in the back of his skull. Breaking from the kiss but not breaking from the hug Hades finally spoke.

"How do you know?"

To many it would sound like a dumb question, but Hades had never been with a woman before he didn't know if it was even possible for him to bare children. Keeping her arms around his neck Persephone began to play with his hair, wrapping it around her middle finger.

"I was starting to feel ill, knowing that Hecate had helped in situations like this before, I asked her. She gave me the news I was hoping to hear."

The grin on Hades face was so large Persephone was sure that his face would split in two. Unwinding his right arm from Persephone's back Hades, placed his hand against her stomach knowing that it would remain flat for at least another couple of weeks. His heart began to beat loudly knowing that inside of her, was a child he couldn't wait to meet. Smiling brightly watching the fascination in the dark eyes of the man she loved, this was a side of him she'd never seen or read about before.

Hades knew that was news Zeus would want to hear. Right now though Hades just wanted Persephone to himself. Taking hold of her hand he didn't lead her out of the throne room instead, the typical black smoke covered them both. When it finally disappeared they were back in her favourite garden in the Underworld. Leaning against his chest, Persephone smiled. This was a part of the Elysian fields Persephone enjoyed the most, with its trickling fountain and various colourful plants, it was a peaceful sight and made Persephone's heart beat with joy.

Sitting on the ground, with Persephone positioned in his lap in such a manner that her legs hung across his knee. Persephone rested her head lazily against Hades shoulder, inhaling Hades scent which made her feel comforted knowing that Hades was here with her. Turning her head so that she could look up towards him, Persephone smiling noticing that his eyes were shut.

"Hades.."

She whispered. He opened one eye glancing down towards her making Persephone laugh.

"Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

Hades took a moment to think as he looked over Persephone's features while he lightly ran his fingers up and down her arm, his brow furrowed. Finally after what seemed like a couple of hours he answered while glancing down towards her stomach.

"I hope its a girl."

Persephone squeezed his hand. Of course the father would want a girl, but in truth so did Persephone, though she knew that she would be happy with either a boy or a girl. Sighing she placed her hand once again against his shoulder, snuggling up against his chest, making Hades chuckle as he kept his arm around her shoulders. With Persephone now no longer looking at him, he slipped his hand into the inside of his clothing and pulled out something hidden in his tight fist. Lightly shifting Persephone he placed her on the ground so that she was sat on the root of the tree.

Watching Hades with a worried expression, almost fearing that she'd done something wrong. However watching his movements as he lowered himself onto own knee, Persephone felt her stomach giving off strange flips.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

Letting out a nervous sigh Hades slowly opened his palm, exposing the ring which rested, the jewel seemed to almost wink in Persephone's direction.

"Persephone. Will you marry me?"

Persephone glanced from the ring towards the man who she'd wanted to marry ever since she meet him. Tears began to trickle down her face, as she nodded her head franticly. A stuttered yes passed her lips as Hades took hold of her hand and placed the ring on her finger before he pulled her into a tight embrace while he kissed her cheeks, clearing up the tears before he planted a kiss upon her mouth, feeling over joyed to have the woman he loved to soon be not only his queen but also his wife.

_On Demeter's island_

Menthe took her usual spot in front of the pond. No animals could be found, all hiding due to the sudden chill. A thick cloak draped over her shoulders, a hood covering her colouring cheeks. Clutching tightly upon her cloak Menthe was watching in secret Hades and Persephone, eyes narrowed while a cruel smirk played across her lips she leant back in the snow she kneeled upon. Everything was falling into place. Of course she was jealous that Persephone was carrying the child of Hades, but Adam promised her a great prize in exchange for helping him break Persephone away.

Though she'd only left the Underworld last night already it was clear she wasn't about to let the happy couple be in paradise for long.

"Menthe.."

The voice colder than the frozen rain drops, made Menthe turn her head slowly. A tongue belonging to a snake slipped from her mouth, dampening her lips (a trait she gained from Persephone), the sight before her made her stand up slowly. A man. Not just any man but Adam. He stood naked, body free of burns he described gaining during his first hundred years of being tortured. Face clear from any cuts and bruises.

Walking forward Menthe stretched her hand forward cupping his cheek, eyes become dilated when he turned into her palm. His eyes shimmered maroon. Turning towards her pouting lips he caught them in a harsh kiss, his hands gripped her hips pushing her against the snow, her cloak long enough to cover and protect his body from the cold. All thoughts of Hades and Persephone driven from her mind, wrapping her arms tightly around the back of his neck holding onto him tightly.

Adam was not Hades. But he was a good substitute.

While Menthe thrived around upon the ground as Adam snarled, taking control like he would with many of the women before his time of death in reality Menthe was sat cross legged in front of her pond an empty vile next to her hip.

Without breaking from her imagination but with Adam now hovering above her, hands turning blue as he punched through the snow, he looked down at Menthe with disgust in his eye but a smirk on his lips. Menthe returned such a look. It was evident both parties hated one another but they wanted the same thing.

"Persephone is moving faster than I expected."

Adam spoke with a harsh gasp in his voice. Menthe dragged her fingers through his hair being none to gentle with him. His growl only made her cackle. The cackle became muffled as he harshly kissed her mouth in a bid to make her shut up. Breaking away blood on his mouth giving him a more gruesome look.

"She'll be back here soon, surely you've got enough power to speak with Hades, sound like the typical innocent voice."

Adam began to purr as he listened to the idea. His blood began to boil. Looking down towards Menthe he gave her a gentle kiss upon the cheek. Struggling for just a moment, Menthe whimpered noticing that Adam was starting to become blurred. Moving her hands in an attempt to grab hold of his face and keep him with her all to soon Menthe awoke to being back in the pond, shivering as snow had managed to fall and melt upon her clothing due to the extra body heat.

Glancing down towards the pond she noticed her own reflection staring back at her. Snarling punching the ice cold water causing her knuckles to burst and bleed, Menthe stood up kicking aside the vile. Walking with the cloak wrapped tightly around her shoulders, she headed back towards the home she shared with other Nymphs none of whom she was friendly with.

The fire crackled in the background as Nymphs laughed about various accepts of their lives, most of them looking forward to the hotter months along with the return of Persephone. Rolling her eyes Menthe walked by them like a shadow, heading towards her room where a fire was already waiting for her. Dropping her cloak on the ground exposing her naked body, she crawled upon her bed laying on top of the covers rather than under them. Another few months separated herself from Persephone, but Menthe knew she'd dug her claws into Hades mind. With such knowledge in her mind, Persephone turned over onto her side pulling the blanket over her body so that her feet poked out of the end, Menthe fell asleep with knowledge that Hades would soon be hers.

* * *

_Finally Persephone's secret is out. The wedding will be featured in the next chapter when I've done some research on Greek weddings. _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	18. Chapter 18

**Amari412 : Thank you as always for the review. :) Menthe will soon make a more catastrophic appearance.**

* * *

_"Hades, almighty god of underworld, son of Kronos and Rhea, hear our plea. Our father is very sick, take him to the gates of the Underworld where he can find peace."_

_The black lamb squealed in distress, the rope around its left hind hoof only becoming tighter the more it struggled. Eyes unblinking it gasped as the knife was dragged across its furry throat spilling the blood onto the ground. It trickled down the cracks, the family closed their eyes repeating Hades name. Departing from the sacrifice the family turned towards the man, laid out upon the ground wrapped in a blanket to keep his sweaty body safe from the snow covered ground. He coughed loudly, groaning in pain wishing for the sweet release of Hades cold hand upon his brow._

_"Please help us. Please."_

**Marriage : **_Till death do us part_

Standing upon the Styx river bank Persephone looked down at her empty hands, stretching the fine creases, tears trickled down her face in remembrance.

_Two days earlier_

Perched on the edge of the wooden seat, a light blue cloak balancing over her head, Persephone looked down towards bare toes which just tipped over the edge of her sandals. Though the river was familiar to the ferry man his hold upon the oar was tighter, the river Styx threatening to tip the boat over. Persephone held no fear. She was protected by Hades. Steering the boat around a tight bend causing the rocks to scrape against the side, Charon inwardly winced knowing that he would need to check the boat once they reached the destination.

With her head rolled to the side, Persephone's body finally allowed her mind to fall into a light slumber. The journey had already taken two hours, there was still another three to go.

"My Queen?"

Flinching as a weight rested upon her shoulder, fear over took her body for just a moment until she noticed the concerned eyes starring back at her unblinking ones. Glancing around noticing that the boat no longer swayed, Persephone tugged at the hood of her cloak, taking the offering hand of Charon she stepped out of the boat, feet sinking an inch into the sand. The air was colder making Persephone tug tighter upon her cloak. Charon seemed unfazed.

"I'll return in a couple of days."

Nodding her thanks Persephone allowed Charon to gently squeeze her shoulder in a bid to calm her nerves, she flashed a small smile trying to show the ferry man that everything would be alright. Charon hesitated for a moment. However knowing that this wasn't his place. Walking towards the boat gripping hold of the wood he pushed it back into the water. The cracks created by the rocks covered in weeds sprouting from the ground, it would hold until he got back. Persephone waited upon the bank until Charon and his boat became out of eye sight.

Turning around Persephone gasped. In front of her hundreds of shades blindly walked across the bank, they bore no clothing yet held no shame in their darkened eyes. Walking forward slowly easily blending in with the huddled group, Persephone looked around blindly trying to find one shade in particular. In her trembling hands, Persephone held onto a golden chain.

To many it would seem cheap. Tacky. The gold was peeling off and the brass clearly on show. But for Persephone it was precious.

"Mother.."

The word spilled from her mouth. No shade turned to help, none even acknowledged her. Holding her breath making her head pound, Persephone walked forward slowly her shoulder brushed against another shades. It felt like someone had poured ice water down her back. Shuddering in distress, with a pounding heart Persephone was tempted to turn around call back for Charon, but if this wedding was to go properly she needed to be brave.

Darkness began to creep around her. Persephone bore no lantern, no light to help her through the tough journey. Glancing around with wide fearful eyes that began to become over flowed with tears, Persephone almost choked realising it wasn't that it was the shades. They were closing in on her. No expression upon their faces. Turning around Persephone attempted to flee. Cold fingers wrapped tightly around her upper arm, yanking her backwards making her slip upon the damp rock.

Laying flat upon her back like a mouse caught under a cats paw, Persephone couldn't move. Nothing was holding her down, there was no pain. A hand moved slowly towards her exposed face. Persephone did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.

"Persephone, wake up."

Eyes snapped upon. Body drenched in sweat. Fear struck through her very core. Body no longer covered with the cloak but with bed sheets, Persephone though for just a moment of insane hope that she was back in Hades quarters. This was proved in possible, when feeling around noticing that the bed was a single nor a double. Tears finally found their rightful place trickling down her cheeks, turning her head around sharply attempting to find any recognition of the owner, Persephone's breath was taken away.

"Mother..?"

Leaping forward Persephone grabbed onto the woman who was taken away from her. The shade shimmered, the darkness which enveloped it slowly turned into olive high lightened skin. Arms wrapped around the trembling living figure which held onto her. Fingers dragged slowly through shoulder length hair, lips pursed letting out hushed soothing noises in order to quite down the frightened child within her arms.

"I'm here. I'm here."

The soothing words made Persephone feel drowsy. Not only was her body physically drained but so where her emotions, which fought to keep back anymore tears from trickling down her face.

_Half an hour later._

She must have passed out again. Standing at her full height staring at mirror, steamed from her own breath Persephone stretched her hand dragging her fingers across the glass, before turning around slowly walking across the shortened corridor. Hair sticking to hollowed cheek bones, white dress shifting around in the light breeze her mother looked like a drawing. A painting on a vase. So fragile. Stretching her hand forward, Persephone let out a gasp when her hand was taken in a hold which was warm rather than ice cold. The stories of the shades held little to no truth from those dwelling above their heads.

The mother drew Persephone's knuckles to her lips giving them a gentle kiss before cupping the quivering cheek which already, started to become painted with more tears.

"Engaged to be married. It should be a happy occasion."

The scold was heart felt. Persephone forced herself to smile, while instead she let out a chuckle, perching herself upon a stool she didn't know was there a moment ago. Everything just seemed to sprout from the ground when you needed it. The mother busied herself quickly, wondering around as if they were back in the cottage. Persephone knew that her mother couldn't eat. The food was being made for her benefit. The young goddess pushed aside strands of her hair, which had become sticky with tears and sweat.

"Tell me." The mother placed a bowl of broth on the table, before sitting opposite from Persephone. "What's it like to be goddess of the spring and soon Queen of the Underworld?"

Even though Persephone's mother grew up in a world where gods were considered evil. A figment for all mortals too place their blame upon, Persephone's mother always looked upon them with the greatest of respect. Especially Hades. A blush bloomed upon Persephone's cheeks, while she mixed a slice of bread through the thick bean broth.

"Its different. There are no true words to describe how much change has happened in such a short space of time. I can bring plants to life, make them sprout from the palm of my hand. Listen to the laughter of farmers daughters who now have enough eat, even hear them laugh as they play in the snow. A season so rare to them."

The rest of the day was spent with the sound of laughter. Mother and daughter telling each other stories. Planning for the wedding. Neither of them spoke of Persephone's father. The man was left to rot in the pit of Tarturas.

The locket was passed between mother and daughter, sadness joined the laughter as the mother re told the tale, of Persephone's grandfather a true warrior to those living upon the island of Greece, unfortunately killed by a storm brought on by Poseidon's wrath towards three of the many travellers. Their stupidity and greed, didn't allow them to be called warriors or soldiers.

Noticing the change in the atmosphere, Persephone stretched her hand gripping tightly of her mothers. The gentle smile upon Persephone's mouth was enough to sooth the shades wrath towards the men who were forced to wonder the River Styx, looking for peace as they couldn't pay the ferry man.

"I have more news." Persephone held her breath for just a moment. "I'm pregnant."

Persephone had a right to worry about this side of the conversation. The marriage between a man and a woman, was meant to symbolise the girl child becoming worthy of a man. There were preparations to enhance her fertility. Licking across her lower lip, while grinding her teeth and pushing against the stool almost as if pleading with it to swallow her whole, the movements of her mothers body was enough to almost make Persephone jump through the ceiling.

The mother stretched her hand to cup Persephone's cheek, eyes sparkled with happiness. No words could express, the joy the mother felt for Persephone. Instead she stretched herself across the table and hugged her tightly. Persephone buried her face into the crook of the neck, smiling at the familiar scent of her mothers natural fragrance. There was no smell of death. Pulling apart the mother wiped away the tear stains on both her own face, along with the ones upon Persephone's.

"I'm so proud of you."

The words made Persephone's heart split for just a moment. Though she continued to smile, she banished tears of sadness away.

* * *

Hades sat hunched over the scroll of marriage. He knew there was a simpler way to exchange such life changing words, but he wanted to do this right. The mortal way. It showed his respect to his soon to be wife that he understood, the past she was coming from. No one assumed the wedding was moving to fast, with Persephone's pregnancy already spreading, it seemed only fitting that they become married. If not Zeus would insist they have it on Olympus. That was something Hades wouldn't allow. Of course his sister Hera, had given her blessing for Hades to be married and promised to keep it silent until a time came when, it would be more fitting to hold a celebration for the new couple.

Dragging trembling fingers through the locks of his hair Hades sighed as he sagged in his throne. There were many preparations that Hades needed to consider. It wasn't the wedding its self but the feast before. The feast prepared at the fathers home. Hands clenched into fists. Persephone's father wouldn't be invited to the wedding. Such a low specimen didn't deserve to see his wife on such a fruitful occasion. Persephone claimed that she was happy, with a simple wedding but Hades wanted to give her the best.

There was only one god in the Underworld whom he trusted enough with such a task.

Rising up, placing the scroll in his pocket Hades closed his eyes allowing a wave of calm to wash over him.

"From Chaos came forth Erebus and black Night; but of Night were born Aether and Day, whom she conceived and bore from union in love with Erebus."

The many lanterns sprouting from the walls quivered. Terror. The air became thick in darkness. Even behind his closed eyelids Hades knew the change in his throne room. It was only after a deep sigh erupted from coal coloured lips, did Hades open his eyes.

Gazing towards the taller, elder god Hades felt a twinge of fear within his lower gut. Pushing childish thoughts aside, a smile creased his upper lip. Erebus was a sigh to take in. It was clear where Thanatos had gotten most if not all of his traits.

"Erebus. So good to see you again."

The flickering shadow with piercing red eyes, bowed his head in mutual respect. Though he was elder than Hades, it was clear who the ruler was.

"You've changed my lord. These stories of your new Queen, are doing wonders for you."

Erebus had seen Hades change over the years. From the young god who all Titans feared as they couldn't see him, due to his power of invisibility. To the revengeful god whom Erebus in truth had become disappointed over. But now all such thoughts were put in the back of his mind.

"What can I do for you?"

Hades never asked Eerbus for anything. It was clear the god of darkness was interested yet slightly wary.

"Its about the wedding. A feast is meant to be prepared at the brides fathers home. My brides father is locked away in the pit of Tarturas, there for I ask if you wouldn't mind being part of the celebration. Not just as a guest, but to hold the feast."

It took Erebus a moment to consider such a proposition. He wasn't known for holding such a celebration, but it was something he could do if it meant that Hades was finally finding happiness and not being lead on by revenge. A grey lined formed where his mouth shout be, symbolising that he was smiling. Or at least attempting to.

"I would be honoured lord Hades."

Erebus left with a crack of darkness, the lanterns went out briefly before being brought back to life by a simple flick of Hades wrist. Looking towards the place where Erebus once stood, Hades sighed. Suddenly it felt like the world had been lifted off from his shoulders. Turning around to walk back towards the table, he was stopped by a voice. It was so faint he was surprised he even heard it.

_"Hades."_

Eyes looked around, attempting to find the source. There was no one around. Only himself and his shadow.

_"Hades..."_

Shaking his head sharply Hades stormed out of the throne room, his inner thoughts telling him, he was hearing things because he'd been worried about the preparations. If Hades had heard the sound of the walls of Tarturas cracking, allowing Adam to smirk. Heart break wouldn't happen.

* * *

_Back in the present..._

Charon came up onto the bank like he promised. Persephone dismissed her tears with the back of her hand, hiding away the locket her mother allowed her to keep, before she was thrown back into the many other shifting bodies of shades.

The journey back towards the familiar shores leading to the home she shared with Hades didn't take long. Already Persephone felt her heart began to swell, while imagining that the child was dancing with joy. Such a thought made her flush. She didn't even have a bump yet. Removing herself from the boat with the aid of Charon's hand, Persephone walked across the bank towards the heavy doors.

The doors opened before Persephone had a chance to touch them. Instead of seeing the usual gloomy throne room, with her junior white marble throne beside Hades over powering throne, the place was a blaze with life. Six large tables filled the flooring, candle flames danced and flickered. Food of various design and smells scattered the tables. All the workers of the Underworld stood around chatting loudly. It was only when Charon's sudden presence in the room did they halt in conversation.

"To the future Queen of the Underworld."

A voice boomed within the sudden silent throne room. The shadowy figure who held onto the over flowing goblet, was unknown to Persephone for just a moment. Only when his red piercing eyes focused on her, and the lanterns which he stood beside flicker out did Persephone recognise him.

"Erebus.."

Whispering the name, the sound of cheering could be heard. Forcing herself to look away Persephone smiled, to those who came for the feast.

"I hope you approve."

Gasping Persephone turned, finding Hades by her side. He stood in his usual dark armour, with his pitch fork in his right hand. Taking hold of his left hand, entwining her fingers with his own, Persephone stood upon the tips of her toes kissing his hairy cheek. Rubbing his knuckles with her thumb, Persephone rested her head upon his upper arm.

"You didn't have to do this. But thank you."

Placing a kiss upon the top of Persephone's head while giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he lead her towards one of the tables, knowing that she must be hungry. Persephone and Hades stayed for most of the feast. Hecate made an appearance later, wishing her congratulations upon the couple. A brief conversation was held about the bathing ritual Persephone would need to take upon the day or the marriage which was only three days away. Persephone was worried, even a little shy. Only Hades had seen her naked, but she trusted Hecate.

* * *

A crisp white dress hung upon the wall. The natural breeze caused the many frills to sway, as a pool glistened creating many patterns upon the wall. Standing in a thin grey dress, Persephone stood at the top of the pool with Hecate standing beside her holding a jug of water. Pulling the dress over her head, causing the tie within Persephone's hair to break allowing the many curls to flow against her naked back. Persephone stepped into the water. It was warm. Goosebumps covered Persephone's naked arms when she stood waist deep within the water, eyes closed allowing a calm wave to wash over her, as the jug of water was poured over her head, flattening her curls.

Removing herself from the bath, drying her body Hecate helped Persephone put on her wedding dress. It fitted like a soldiers sword upon his hip.

Looking at herself in the mirror Persephone felt a glow rushing to her cheeks, suddenly realising what all of this meant. Hecate stood behind Persephone, placing a calmly hand on her shoulder. Persephone turned, cupping the fine knuckles of her friend, smiling feeling awfully shy knowing that all of the Underworld would see her dressed in such beauty.

"Its time."

Hecate spoke while removing her hand.

Holding her breath Persephone nodded her head, flashing a small smile in the mirror, Persephone turned herself around and followed Hecate who lead her out of the private room.

Flowers bloomed across the path Persephone would need to take. Never before had so much life been seen in the Underworld. The veil covered Persephone's face, though she was able to see every shift of a shade, and the man she was about to wed.

Hades stood tall and proud, hair shimmered ebony as he glanced towards the many workers of the Underworld. Even the three judges who would help with the judgment of shades had joined. They looked so out of place. Turning away from them, Hades eyes became fixated upon the white moving object. He swallowed out of nerves. Mutters passed by, exclamations on how beautiful the bride looked.

Erebus stood looking as menacing as always. Though a kind smile banished terrifying thoughts from Persephone, who joined Hades side. Erebus rose at least a foot, as he began to speak. His voice didn't boom, but it held authority making everyone who was whispering stop and listen. Hecate who stood on Persephone's left was smiling hearing the sound of how Hades and Persephone, would finally be joined together as not only lovers but as a true couple.

The ceremony didn't last as long as the preparations and the days which kept them apart. Erebus took both Hades and Persephone's hand in his own and clasped them together, proclaiming them to be married. As Erebus let their hands go, Hades removed one of his own as he took hold of the veil and lifted it exposing Persephone's face to his eyes. Persephone had tears dribbling down her cheeks, but they were tears of joy. The couple leaned forward and kissed, sending the Underworld in an excitable cheer.

As their lips broke, Hades smiled never once had he felt so happy in his entire life. Re joining hands, Hades didn't lead Persephone down the carpet she just walked up, instead he made them vanish in crackling smoke to their bedchambers. Hecate and Erebus both showed a knowing look as the cheers only continued. They walked away from the cheers, knowing that the shades and other workers would return to their rightful place. Now Hecate and Erebus's job was to keep guard upon the bed chamber of Hades and Persephone, as they made their marriage complete in privacy.

* * *

_I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to keep it as accurate as a Greek wedding would happen, but due to certain situations regarding Hades & Persephone I did have to make some changes, and leave some things out. In honesty I'm surprised I got this chapter finished, as it was very hard to write._

_Please leave a review, and see you on the next chapter._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	19. Chapter 19

**Amari412 : Thank you so much for the review, I was worried about that chapter just because of the sheer amount of detail there is in a Greek wedding. Thrilled that you enjoyed it. :)**

* * *

**Power. Short lived.**

Hades joined Persephone upon her journey across the River Styx. They both knew this day was coming but that didn't stop the pain from erupting. Sitting side by side, Hades holding Persephone's hand while resting his other hand upon her bump, rubbing it soothingly. Persephone was only coming around to her second month of being pregnant. It seemed almost impossible considering how many months Persephone had been down in the Underworld, but unlike Hades siblings. Persephone and Hades weren't wild rabbits.

The sound of the water sloshing against the side of the boat, did little to comfort the couple. As the bank came into view, Hades grip tightened upon Persephone's hand.

The kiss was short and sweet. Anything more would lead to hesitation and heart-break. As Hades let go of Persephone's hand, he watched through emotionless eyes as the sun hit Persephone's face. When it was gone, not even her foot prints in the sand remained. Persephone had left him for a long gruelling six months. Just like she promised.

* * *

Standing within the confine of his throne room, it would seem logical that Hades would go about his day as if nothing had happened. This of course wasn't his first time he was reduced to his shadow being his only company. But things had changed. During the few months Persephone was by his side, the subjects of the Underworld had become more friendly, they would still address him with hidden terror, but none were shy of approaching the lord of the Underworld with a smile upon their lips.

Dragging his hand down upon his face, letting out a gruff huff Hades placed himself down with a straight posture. There was nothing upon his face, even on his body language that would give any hint he missed his queen.

Fingers gripped upon the arm rests of his throne, listening out for the tell-tale sign of another shade coming down to seek out judgement. Nothing. Just silence.

Hades gritted his teeth finding himself becoming almost irritated. Standing himself up swiftly, he walked down the stairs eyes shimmering from calm to anger. The doors burst open causing the palm of his hands to sting. He ignored the sensation as he curled his fingers, allowing crisp cut finger nails to break against the rough skin on his hand. Walking down the corridors ignoring how the once bright flames cowered under his presence, he headed for his bed chambers, needing to be in a room where at least, he wouldn't be expected to keep his strict charade.

With the door slammed shut and his clothing banished (expect his under clothing) Hades fell face down in a pool of bed sheets and over grown hair. He didn't land upon Persephone's pillow, seeing it more as a shrine than something to cling onto. Inhaling his own musky scent through the pillow, Hades body finally relaxed as he gave into the emotional exhaustion, that made him so tired all of a sudden.

Hades head remained against the pillow, out of his stubborn nature but also because he didn't need to breathe. Being an immortal had its perks.

As light sighs turned into deep snores, Hades finally found the relaxation he'd been craving since Persephone left the Underworld.

_In the depths of Tartarus_

This was the moment he'd been waiting for. With no young naïve goddess at his side, Hades was easy for the picking. Rock formed eyes, twitched the side not even bothering to hide the wince when a usually silent prisoner, got the taste of a whip. It seemed the fool had managed to drop something. Adam didn't take the time to have a proper look. The power he'd been stewing with the last six months was only enough to last for less than an hour. Anyone would think the man had gone crazy. And they would be right.

Removing his mind from the rock formation was agonizing.

Though Adam's mouth remained in a permanent frown it didn't stop him from screaming in agony. Eyes darted around, for a moment seeking help from the fools he was forced to dwell with. They all of course ignored him. Eyes rolled in the back of his head, Adam let out a breath which felt alien. Uncomfortable. Eyes squeezed shut forcing himself to the brink of unreturning pain.

Opening his eyes, cautious of what he might see around him Adam was amazed to find that he'd made it. Looking down he noticed himself plastered within the rock, saw the last of Cronus's magic draining towards him. He'd need to work fast. He couldn't rely purely on the Nymph. Shaking his head at his own pathetic short comings, Adam closed his eyes unsure how he was meant to use this power.

If that wasn't humiliating enough. He didn't know how to evacuate Tartarus.

"Hades.."

Whispering the name Adam let out a choked up scream as he was suddenly evaporated to the bed chambers. Glancing around in bewilderment Adam looked down, finding that Hades lay out upon the large bed supposedly fast asleep.

"Well... That was easier than expected."

Clearing his mind Adam moved himself closer towards the sleeping lord of the Underworld. Closing his eyes Adam forced himself to concentrate. Unlike before Adam felt no pain as he managed to get himself into Hades mind.

* * *

_Glancing around Adam took a moment to realise where he was. In Hades dream. He expected to find the lord of the Underworld, sitting upon a large throne on Olympus, what he saw instead was two Hades. One dressed in the typical outfit of the Underworld lord, while the other wore what Adam assumed to be rags. A baggy grey shirt that rested just below his hips, along with a cloak. It was torn at the back like someone had hung it on a hook. His hair was a mess. Even his beard was out of place. He looked like a picture on a vase that had been drawn during an earth quake. _

_A cruel grin stretched across Adam's mouth as he realised who the male was that wore rags. The mortal Hades. It seemed the mind had managed to keep that part of him alive._

_Moving himself forward ignoring the lord of the Underworld who seemed to be frozen in time. Stepping beside the mortals left side. When the mortal made no knowledge of him standing there, Adam clenched his teeth together, knowing that he didn't have much time before his magic would be taken away from him._

_"Excuse me..."_

_The mortal turned his head slowly looking up towards Adam, eyes showed confusion but now sign that he knew who Adam was. This made his job easier. _

_"What could you possibly want?"_

_Adam flinched. It seemed even in Hades mind he was a grouch. Shaking his head, Adam forced himself to bare a charming grin (it was easier said than done) leaning himself forward, he didn't stretch his hand out in order to introduce himself. That would be far to polite for him. _

_"I've heard great news, that your wife is expecting a child."_

_Tip toeing around the news would only waste time. Even the fake compliment made him want to spit on the ground. The look upon the mortal Hades face was enough, to make Adam double over in laughter though he managed to gain a little composure, his lips in the form of a pout, he stepped back as the mortal rose himself sharply. The clothing didn't leave much to the imagination. Adam didn't know if certain parts were forced to look larger than in real life. _

_'How could you possibly know that?!'_

_Adam opened his mouth to answer only to snap it shut when he realised, that even though Hades spoke, he didn't exactly move his lips. Brows furrowed in confusion, Adam almost slapped himself when he realised that in the mind you didn't need speech in order to communicate. Allowing a smile to itch upon his lips, he shook his head slowly, a dull chuckle passing his lips. _

_Adam hadn't been a murderer for nothing. He managed to pick up a few tips on how to weasel himself around, difficult questions._

_"News travels as fast a Apollo's chariot."_

_Speaking in a calm tone of voice Adam felt his cheeks glowing as he noticed, that Hades looked like he was about to blow his top. Even in mortal tone, he held the allusion of great power. _

_Hades huffed as he turned himself around, walking away from the strange male, he headed towards a pale white tree. Frowning Adam quickly ran after Hades, this wasn't how it was meant to work out. Reaching Hades in two quick strides, forcing himself not to suddenly gasp out of exhaustion. _

_"You don't sound so thrilled that another person knows."_

_The words made Hades came to a stand still. Head bowed in defeat he nodded his head, it was true._

_Grinning, Adam circled around Hades. As the mortal rose his head up, Adam quickly turned his grin into a pout as he placed his hand upon Hades shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, even though it was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He circled himself around Hades back, placing his mouth against the ear lobe which had started to sweat due to Adam's breath stroking against it._

_"Its not my place to say, but how do you know the child really is yours?"_

_The words came out sharply. Cold. Hades flinched at the tone, he would be considered a liar if he hadn't been thinking it over. But no. Persephone was loyal to him, she wouldn't have agreed t marry him, but maybe she only did that so the child wouldn't be seen as a mistake. As Adam watched Hades taking in the one sentence, he let out a muffled gasp as he looked down towards his body, noticing that he was starting to fade. No. No the power shouldn't be fading so quickly._

_"But how-"_

_Hades opened his mouth to speak, only to flinch when he noticed that the strange looking man had vanished into thin air._

_Looking around sharply hoping that the male was playing some kind of trick mortal Hades, found that he was very much on his own. Chewing on his lower lip in a nervous manner, he let out a sigh as he placed himself down so that he could lean against the tree, his back suddenly felt stiff and sore like he was carrying the world on his shoulders. Or at least his own personal issues._

* * *

Returning back to his rock formed body Adam was cursing up a bloody storm. He hadn't gained enough time, to talk some insanity into Hades. But there was always tomorrow.

_The bedchamber..._

Waking up in a sudden sweat, his head pounding in agony. Hades didn't take a moment to cradle his head instead he glanced around, almost expecting the echo of an unknown voice to be standing at the foot of his bed. There was nothing there. Only his own shadow. Opening his mouth to call out for Persephone, he felt a blush forming within his cheeks when he realised that he was laying on his own. Slowly laying himself down Hades blinked his eyes, until the fuzzy stars finally left his line of vision.

"What is happening to me..?"

He whispered under his breath. An unknown fear was making his stomach flip. Though he couldn't remember what had happened while he slept there was something, that kept nagging at him that he needed, to find the answer to.

Was he truly the father of Persephone's child?

Hades knew he should recoil from such a thought. If Hecate was around the question would render her speechless, and that took a lot. Smirking at the inside joke, Hades turned himself over onto his side as he cupped his head with the palm of his hand. Eyes became glazed over as his body fought for sleep. As he closed his eyes allowing himself to sleep, hoping that the worry and pain would be lost.

"Persephone..."

He whispered under his breath. He felt something warm press against his back, a tired smile stretched across his lips as he leant into the warmth, face buried deep into the pillow thinking that it was his imagination.

Her head turned buried into the back of his neck inhaling his scent, a pair of unfamiliar eyes peered over his shoulder smirking towards the door. The eyes and the smirk didn't belong to Persephone. Closing her eyes slowly a sigh passed her lips, as she rested her head against Hades shoulder.

It was the Nymph. It was Menthe.

* * *

_Sorry for delay. Just started work. (Voluntary) So updates will be slow. I'm not giving up on this story, so don't worry._

_Please leave a review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	20. Chapter 20

**Amari412: I am so sorry for the late update. Thank you as always for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Hallucination**

_Hades let out a grunt as his back slammed against the wall. Rising his hands he gripped onto the long hair that reminded him of the ocean sand floor. Like a beast he slammed his mouth against the pouting lips, the tip of his nose pressing against the button shaped nose, preventing any form of breath to be allowed between each party. Cat like hands scrapped against his bare back, making Hades moan as he arched into the touch. Pulling away Hades eyes blinked as he looked towards the person in front of him._

_"Menthe..?"_

_His voice game out in a rasp._

_The young Nymph only stared back at him unblinking. Rising her hands she tore at the flimsy straps on her clothing, causing them to pool around her ankles. As Hades looked like he was about to back down Menthe lunged at him, forcing her mouth against his own. Hades screamed. Hands bawled into fists, forcing his power to shove off the creature that was attacking him. But to Hades horror he was actually pulling her against him, turning their bodies towards the bed which he shared with Persephone. _

_'No..!'_

_His mind screamed at him. The struggles he imagined himself down, was only his hands moving to unclasp his clothing. His cry of anger turned out to be a gasp of pleasure as he arched willingly into Menthe's over dramatic touching of his now naked body._

_"Hades..? Hades..?"_

Hades sat up sharply glancing around. He expected to find himself in his bed covered in sweat, however in his horror he was sat upon his throne with half of the Underworld subjects staring at him in concern. No one laughed. Turning his head sharply he looked towards Menthe, noticing the witch looking at him as if he'd grown a second head. Feeling his face rise up with humiliation he stood himself up, stumbling down the stairs with less grace than he wished, he flung the doors open and headed straight for his room.

Hushed whispers soon rose within the judgement room. Hecate watched with concern, before she turned towards the subjects easily gaining authority by her stern gaze.

"Enough!"

She shouted high enough that it made her loyal dogs ears flatten in pain. Forcing herself to gain some composure she looked towards the many subjects, before dismissing them with a wave of her hand. They would discuss about the new Thanatos later, right now she needed to see Persephone. She needed to know what was happening with Hades.

* * *

Removing her winter cloak from around her shoulders, Hecate's face broke out into a smile as she noticed Persephone, walking towards her. Persephone's stomach had gotten a little larger since Hecate last saw her, it bloomed Hecate with hope but also dread. Forcing back such thoughts, Hecate hung the cloak across her arm, allowing her to use one to envelope Persephone into a friendly hug. Persephone smelt of flowers and the sea. Demeter was taking great care of her.

Pulling away from the hug the two friends walked across the secret island, Hecate listened to the few stories Persephone was able to explain, even looked in amazement at the flowers that Persephone produced in the palm of her hand, before turning them into seeds allowing them to be scattered upon the ground. The flowers would bloom to make the sweetness honey.

"How are things back at home?"

Hecate hid the smile. Persephone sounded like a child at times, though hearing her claim the Underworld as her home, made Hecate almost forget the horror that was really happening. Almost. Clutching her elbows, Hecate forced a brighter smile as she looked ahead of them.

"Actually, things haven't been the same since you left."

Persephone looked towards Hecate, her brows knitted together in confusion not sure what to say. She assumed Hecate was speaking about Hades missing her, if this was the case Persephone knew how he felt. Hecate could read Persephone like a book, which made breaking the news all the more dangerous.

"Lord Hades, something's been happening that no one can explain, I think its because he miss' you but I'm certain something else is happening..."

Persephone placed her hand onto her slightly rounded stomach in a protective manner, giving it light rubs as if soothing the growing child inside of her. Pushing aside strands of hair behind her ear, Persephone looked around the island. Demeter was no where to be found, she was dealing with mortals who needed help with the crops. Turning towards Hecate who seemed unsure on where to look.

"Let me go and see him."

Turning towards Persephone, Hecate looked like she was about to back down, though seeing the determination in Persephone's eyes she nodded her head smiling. Placing her cloak back on even, though her body already resisted due to the heat burning down upon the back of her neck, from Apollo's sun. Hecate stretched her hand towards Persephone. As the slightly tanned hand became dwarfed by the pale hand of Hecate, both females closed their eyes allowing the magic to flow freely through their bodies.

The ground beneath their feet began to quake. As they ground parted causing the familiar sound of the earth crumbling the witch and goddess didn't tumble to their doom. For just a moment they remained hovered, eyes closed before finally they disappeared down into the dark abyss. The earth closed above them, surrounding the pair in darkness before the familiar shade of blue flames began to dance across the walls, making everything behind closed eyelids look faint purple with heavy shadows.

Re opening her eyes, Persephone took in the familiar surroundings. She rubbed her palm arms, a shiver travelling down her spine causing teeth to chatter.

* * *

During the brief period of Hecate meeting Persephone, Hades had remained locked in his room. He sat upon the edge of the large bed, staring at himself in the mirror he created for Persephone's use. Staring at his own reflection, Hades felt nothing but disgust. Of course it wasn't uncommon for a married man to fantasize about other women, but this was Menthe. A friend. Or at least a friend to Persephone. Creasing his brow in confusion Hades lowered his head, as he began to rub at his temple with the tips of his fingers, trying to understand. It was like he'd been hit with a love arrow. But the inadequate form of a god, wouldn't dare come down to the Underworld. The fool had less of a back bone than a fish.

Dragging trembling fingers through his hair, feeling the sweat from his forehead making his hair greasy Hades sneered. He wasn't one for ultimate perfection but he had standards. Rising himself from the bed, he dragged his feet towards the joined on bath chamber. The steam which continued to keep the bath full, made him suddenly relax. Discarding his clothing with a wave of his hand, he cautiously stepped into the water. It made the hairs on the back rise up, and his toes to curl.

As the water reached his waist line. Hades sunk down sitting upon the lever which had been built so that his body would float without him needing to become tense.

The door leading to the bedroom slowly pushed open. A dainty foot stepped around the wooden frame, before making its way towards Hades who was half unconscious. Crouching down the strong scented lemon soap was dipped into the water before, being rubbed between two marble coloured hands creating a thick bubble sensation.

Hades groaned feeling a welcoming pressure against his shoulder blades. His head rolled forward causing his hair to sink within the heated water, lower lip shifted to rest underneath his teeth as he began to tear away at the flesh, pushing back against the skilled palms which moved in firm circulations. Eyes became half closed, he felt the water sloshing across his bare chest, head rolled to the side feeling butterfly kisses drag slowly, tauntingly down his throat making his toes curl.

"My king.."

The unknown pressure against his shoulders such a beautiful voice for a moment, Hades thought it was a siren that had managed to make its way into his bath chambers. Turning himself around, water sloshing around his waist, he glanced up towards he assumed the face would be peering back at him. But instead he saw nothing. Not even foot steps on the ground, from the water which had managed to splatter. Eyebrows drew together in concern and annoyance. Again he had been imagining his beautiful Persephone.

Punching the water with his fist Hades hoisted himself up, shuddering as the cooling water trickled down his naked thighs. Waving his hand a cloth wrapped its self around his hips, as fresh clothing laid out on the bed. Pushing up the doors, not even flinching when the wood crashed loudly against the marble, Hades allowed the towel to drop at the foot of the bed, before he began to pull on his clothing, not caring about such harsh quick movements could tear at the stitching.

Hades needed his queen home.

"My king.."

That same voice made Hades turn around slowly. The caution in his steps, symbolised fear. Instead of finding the voice vanished, he saw the woman he was longing too see. An untranslatable stutter parted his lips, only to have his mouth covered by a firm kiss. Trembling arms wrapped around Persephone's waist pulling her against him being mindful of the bump which now rubbed against his bare lower chest.

Bare feet stumbled almost tripped over one another before the back of Persephone's knees hit the bed, she allowed herself to fall dragging Hades down with her, not allowing their mouths to become unlocked in the furious kiss.

_Outside of the bed chambers..._

Hecate walked with her head held high, her playful yet also over protective walked by her side, his nose continued to brush against the palm of Persephone, who laughed at the dogs antics leaning slightly to the side in order to scratch behind his ear. Rounding the corner getting closer to the door, the dog suddenly stopped tail shifted behind quivering hind legs, ears flattened against his strangely shaped skull. Turning looking towards the women who continued to walk ahead, he whined pitifully before barking sharply. This caught the attention of Persephone, instantly she walked back towards the dog and crouched down.

"What's wrong boy?"

Her soothing voice made the dog press up against her throat, feeling her pulsing heart beat. Hecate had stopped to turn, seeing the strange look in her pets eyes she nodded as if understanding what he was trying to tell her.

Walking swiftly before Persephone was drawn to ask Hecate for advice she rounded towards bed chamber, hesitating for a moment Hecate stepped forward and opened the door. She only looked inside for a moment before spinning around, her hand latched against her mouth halting her gasp as tears prickled the corner of her eyes.

Inside of the bedchamber, Hades lay naked on top of a woman. A nymph. A nymph named Menthe.

Hecate couldn't get the image of them riving around, what scared Hecate the most was that Hades was calling out Persephone's named over and over again, like he was in some sort of trance. Quickly wiping away her eyes, hearing the sound of her dogs claws against the ground, Hecate made sure the door was closed before stepping forward, forcing herself to smile followed by a high pitched chuckle.

"It seems, Lord Hades has decided to _nap.._ If you would like, we can go and have a light lunch, I know the others would be honoured to see you."

Persephone tried to see over Hecate, something within her gut told her that Hecate was hiding something. Looking over the cheery expression of Hecate's face, Persephone decided that it was just the mixture of hormones from being pregnant that made her suddenly worried over nothing. Nodding brightly, Hecate and Persephone walked away from the room.

As the two women walked away the dog hesitated for a moment, his head turned. Whining the dog walked forward peering through the small gap Hecate didn't know was there. He watched as Hades rose himself, before curling forward, pressing his mouth against a bare neck. The female gasped clawing at his back, before slowly turning her head looking towards the dog.

She grinned, winking before turning sucking on Hades ear lobe. Down in the pit of Tartarus, Adam was laughing manically. Everything was falling into place like a sixty piece jigsaw puzzle. And yet, he'd only just begun.

* * *

_Well... *peers around the sofa* What do you all think of that? Menthe is starting to make more of a threatening appearance, while clouding Hades mind to make him think he's still innocent. What happens next... Well lets just say it's going to get complicated._

_Please leave a review._

_Signed - The Broken Ghost_


	21. Chapter 21

**ShadowZone85: Yay your back! =). Thank you very much for the review, what Persephone does is a secret hidden up my sleeve. But don't worry someone will pay a hefty price, for what is happening. Glad to know your enjoying the story, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Amari412: Thank you for the review. =) Sadly Menthe is how shall I put this... Intolerable? Sure there is anther word.**

* * *

_Pacing back and forth hands clasped behind his back, brow furrowed, bags hovering under eyes that yearned to see darkness. Hades was on the verge of a anxiety attack. Today marked the start of winter, yet his beloved wasn't upon the boat which silently sailed towards him. Only shades. The few who wanted to find peace, it was getting harder to keep track of how many remained upon the surface tormenting the mortals._

_The gods couldn't do much about it. The Underworld was his realm._

_With his back to the shades they blindly made their way through the dark to the judgment room._

_Hades huffed and resumed his impatient pacing. Fingers began to sweat the tighter he gripped them._

_He knew it was silly, knew that it was far to mortal of him to think such wicked traits._

_But the dreams. The dreams are what bore him to believe his own cursed mind. Hands began to tremble, he was tempted to rip the hairs from the roots._

_Turning back around sharply he saw nothing. Wait... Eyes narrowed a breath escaped his lips seeing another figure bundled up in a thick ebony coat with crimson stitching._

_She stepped with elegance off the boat, not even stumbling when it dipped deeper into the pool. Hades felt a twinge of jealously as Charon got to hold her hand before he could. The boat man seemed to sense such thoughts, as he dismissed himself with a comment of needing to count his money._

_With his arms full of her Hades didn't notice they were alone. Burying his face against the cleft of her swan like neck, Hades rained it with kisses._

_Pulling back causing her to whine, Hades pushed down the heavy hood, allowing the flushed face of his bride to stare back at him. His stomach twisted painfully. Breath hitching within his throat, Persephone only smiled in his direction._

_"So, did you miss me?"_

_The teasing question was answered with a dominant kiss. If only Persephone knew just how much he truly missed her._

**Trickery from Tartarus**

"What were you thinking?!"

The loud screech caused even the heavy mirror on the bedside drawer to quiver and quake. Hecate was close to pulling her hair out. Pacing in the large bed chamber, Hades sat on the edge of the bed eyes narrowed not enjoying the feeling of being treated like a scolded little boy. Hecate stopped, turned around and marched towards Hades. Hades didn't even flinch when he noticed the venom in her eyes, and saw her hand risen to slap him.

Rising his hand, he sent a gush of black out the palm sending Hecate harshly against the wall. Hades stood up sharply following her swiftly, pressing his body against Hecate's relishing in the sound of her gasp, as the darkness of his power and his clothing enveloped them both in a thick dark shadow.

"Remember who you serve"

Hades hissed into Hecate's ear. The lord of the Underworld's vision had become clouded by his own ego. This scared Hecate. Something other than the nymph was claiming Hades. Hecate's body rolled forward when Hades finally yanked himself back, like she was made from hot coal. A dark hue circled her throat, it burned much like her cheeks. The door swung open yet Hades had his back to Hecate, fingers entwined as he glanced towards the far wall. Not needing to hear the command Hecate pushed herself from the door, pausing in the door way she turned towards Hades.

"Only a few months pass, before she returns to us. Just think about your child.."

The words were meant to sting but there was also wisdom. The door was slammed in her face. Hecate felt her stomach flip. Turning around sharply she marched down the long corridor the tails of her dress rustling against the sound of her pounding feet. She'd already lost Hades twice already. Hecate just hoped there was enough sense left in Hades, that he would see what was happening before it was to late.

_"Well, that could've gone better.."_

Hades turned glancing over his shoulder with a cold look seen in his eyes. The same man from his dream starred back at him from the mirror, the vision was blurred making Hades walk forward. If it wasn't Persephone's mirror he would've broken it. Waving his hand in the air Hades walked towards the large bed, finger tips trailing across the creased blanket.

_"You shouldn't let Hecate get to you, what happened was a dream nothing more."_

Adam watched in satisfaction as Hades began to relax. The fool needed to hear what he wanted. Licking around his lips, shifting around making sure that his body remained hidden and his face blurred, Adam strained his hearing in order to listen to the mutter.

_"What was that my lord?"_

Hades turned staring at the mirror, his brow creased as sweat began to trickle down the back of his neck.

"What if Hecate was telling the truth, she's never lied to me before.."

Such a confession should've made Adam frown though he felt the smirk creep across his lips, the quiver in Hades voice symbolised that the mortal mind was starting to take effect. However Adam had to tread carefully, to break them up so soon would foil his plans. He needed them together. Even if it pained him.

"What should I-"

Hades stopped mid sentence. The mirror was empty. A scarf which belonged to Persephone remained hanging limply over the thick frame, its strange image created what looked like a face. Hades found himself blushing hotly realising, it was just his imagination. 'Lykaios' just the name made his stomach twist in knots. That was the man Persephone had fallen in love with.

Snarling under his breath Hades spun around heavy boots smacking against the ground. So many thoughts floated through his mind, none of them made sense. Damn Hecate.

* * *

The mortals no longer frolicked in the fields. Animals now huddled together using what they could of their fine summer coats for warmth. Winter was still a few weeks away but already it was like the fair land of Greece, was preparing for a well earned rest.

Persephone's bump had gotten a more oval shape during her time upon Demeter's island. The goddess of the harvest doted upon the young goddess, bringing her everything she needed and more. The attention made Persephone uncomfortable, but she couldn't bring herself to kill the light shining Demeter's eyes. Persephone had seen less of Menthe since her secret meeting with Hades. At first Persephone feared she'd offended the nymph who befriended her so willingly.

However it was after many conversations with the other nymph's who wondered upon the island, in which Persephone discovered Menthe hadn't been feeling very well. Persephone would've gone to bring some joy to her friends sick bed, but summer was far more busier than spring.

Powers came easily to the goddess in training. Mortals began to find the correct use of many of plants, some of which managed to prevent infection upon simple things like grazes. Their offerings consisted of simple home made gifts to expensive jewels.

Taking one of the few moments of peace Persephone walked bare foot through a more secluded area of the island. Here the flowers grew to tremendous heights, their heads would curve as if bowing. The air was always crisp, making the sun no long as over bearing. It was here that Persephone seated herself, hidden amongst the wildlife where her hand soothed the growing bump, humming gently.

"I miss your father little one."

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Hades. He seemed like a shadow of his former self.

"He's changed so much since I first laid eyes on him." Persephone allowed herself a giggle, remembering those wide dark eyes that would peer from underneath hay ledge when she came to bring him food.

_How many nights had it been? Three.. Maybe more..? Ever since the stranger had moved into the barn, the storm ragged on as if in a vengeance. Many times Persephone feared it was trying to rip her house from the ground. Other times it would keep the doors locked, preventing the food going to the hungry man. Descending up the stairs, hair tangled, teeth chattering. The sound of hay rustling was enough to bring the spark within her eyes._

_"Its only me sir."_

_The playfulness in her voice did little to lessen the colour of the elder mans cheeks as he seated himself up pulling strands of hay out of his long hair. Dark eyes looked towards the shivering maiden. Opening his mouth to question her sanity of coming out in such weather, he was struck down by her own concern._

_"Are you alright sir? I can bring you an extra blanket?"_

_The only thing the unknown lord of the Underworld could think was 'what a remarkable woman..' T__hey sat together during the storm, him eating while Persephone pulled straw from his hair. _

The innocent giggling of the spring goddess didn't go unnoticed. A shadowed figure stood in the realms between two trees, leaning against the thick bark of if running for hours. No face. Not even an outline of a body. It shifted the ground leaving foot prints. The ground burnt to nothing more than a pathetic black crisp.

"Keep dreaming. Keep dreaming.."

The voice trailed off, it shivered like a spooked doe. A tanned hand stroked the shadow, pursed plume coloured lips kissed what could be an ear. Maybe even a cheek. The shadow shifted turning away from its goal. From Persephone. Laughter became muffled as the shadow grew darker, enveloping the unknown third participant.

Persephone turned her head. Eyes squinted in confusion. Just a moment ago she could've sworn she heard someone speak. Feeling a light tremor across her stomach, she continued the circular movements. All fear gone replaced with enjoying the last few moments of warmth.

_"Come along __Lykaios!"_

___The cheering tone was enough to drag the usually shy resident out of the barn. Cyrus, Persephone's father long ago left to the market. Stumbling at first as his legs felt unbearably stiff being stuck up in the loft for so long, Lykaios rose a hand shielding his eyes from the sun light which bore down upon him. Even the tree was hanging as if in disarray of the weather. _

___Glancing around Lykaios made out the spinning image of Persephone. Her long hair swayed with the light breeze, the ribbons tied at the end looked like a rainbow. Lykaios smiled. The girl was truly enchanting. _

Sitting back, allowing memories to take her too another land, Persephone had no idea how much danger she was in.

The shadow returned. Thick. Shaking. It crawled upon the ground, a bulge representing a belly, brushed against the many plants which weren't quickly enough to dart away. A pair of glowing eyes which represented more the flames of Tartarus, shifted around. Almost expecting an attack. The tanned hand from earlier no where to be seen, only a light pale hand print in its place. Reaching the side of the sleeping spring goddess, the shadow rose to its full height. Only a few feet taller than Persephone.

It hissed.

Starring down at the woman that bared Hades child. The shadow saw nothing more than a bitch in heat. A thick grey tongue (the only thing solid about the shadow) slithered out. Rolling back down upon knees, it pressed its self against Persephone, hand moving towards the bump copying the light movements of the mother.

"Your afraid. Not even properly formed and your afraid."

The voice purred as the tongue slithered back becoming part of the shadow once again. Rolling his head back, it lunged forward sending a mixture of clumps of ash and golden specks into Persephone's mouth.

Laying upon her back, a cloth against her forehead, Persephone lightly groaned. The room spinned. How she got back to her room was unknown, all she remembered was becoming physically ill. It wasn't the typical vomiting of pregnancy, it was like something had crawled down her throat, and wrenched her throat. Turning around sharply while trying to protect her bump, Persephone vomited loudly into the vase. Demeter entered immediately, pulling Persephone's hair back, lightly rubbing her back. Speaking soothingly.

Persephone's eyes rolled in the back of her head, falling backwards. Darkness loomed over her. Eyes flickered behind closed eyelids. Demeter picked up the cloth and began to lightly dab at the sweating face.

"What's happening to you child?"

Demeter asked in a worried tone. Continuing to lightly stroke Persephone's forehead, Demeter didn't notice the way that Persephone rubbed her stomach. Nor the faint laughter as the shadowed figure, was being leant against by a certain nymph.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. My apologies for the length in which it took me to update, hope you enjoyed the small snippets of when Persephone and Hades first meet. (Wish I added them in the first story..) _

_Persephone will be returning shortly. Right now its just many mixed emotions._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	22. Chapter 22

**Amari412: I admit the Oneiroi wasn't going to be part of this story, but you've inspired me. So on that note thank you for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter. =)**

**ShadowZone85: Sadly with his mind wrapped around a certain nymph, who knows what will happen. Thank you for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter. =)**

* * *

**Two weeks earlier**

_"No! Typhon is out of the question!"_

_The voice boomed around Tartarus, disturbing none of the workers. Adam comically arched a brow. Or at least he attempted to._

_The three brothers of the fallen god of death huddled together. One bore white wings that he tucked around his cream Chilton body. The second dressed in fine robes made of purple and pink glanced down towards twitching feet. The third. The third loomed over both of them. The thick rippling shadow held no means for clothing or even facial expression._

_This Oneiroi was the sleep god of nightmares._

_Adam felt his rock insides swelling. For once he was thankful that his face consisted of rock formation, so Oneiroi wouldn't take pride in the terror he inflicted upon him._

_"What do you suggest? This... child will be the doom of the Underworld. Your brother knew this, it was why he set out to destroy Persephone. Don't let him die in vain."_

_It was a lie. But with the death being still fresh, Adam hoped the brothers wouldn't know this._

_The three brothers turned to one another. It was evident that though they remained loyal to Hades, while dwelling across the river where the souls travelled past their cave, the death of Thanatos had left deep wounds._

_"_Icelos_" - The shadowed Oneiroi tensed at his true name - "This, condemned mortal speaks the truth. Our brother would never sacrifice himself unless he saw a just cause."_

_Icelos felt his stomach knot. _

_"Leave. Both of you. I wish to speak with this mortal, alone."_

_The two Oneiroi hesitated. The winged Oneiroi turned to Morpheus. His human form was more comforting to look towards in a difficult crisis. Morpheus seemed to be lost in a momentary haze. Adam was put in Tarturas for a reason, he just hoped that some just remained._

_"As you wish Icelos.."_

_Closing his eyes Morpheus vanished, the last Oneiroi quickly retreating soon after._

_Icelos turned to Adam who's eyes hadn't left his shadowed form. This was the Oneiroi's true form, in dreams he turned into vicious beasts that would sooner tear your head off than give you peace of mind._

_"Speak Adam."_

_"What I want is simple. Menthe has already done so much; hades is right for the plucking."_

_Icelos didn't fail to notice that Adam, spoke the name Hades without proper respect. It amused the dark Oneiroi._

_"I don't have much power, its why I need you. You can get into her dreams, put me there. Make her want me."_

_Adam was sure that if Icelos had the right design he would be laughing. _

_"And what makes you think, a goddess as beautiful as Persephone would want a creature as low as yourself?"_

_Straining himself against the rock formation, Adam pulled himself forward. The sickening sound of unhealed flesh snapping, made Adam stop. He was healing slowly. No need to ruin it by acting like a toddler._

_"Your a smart Oneiroi. Figure it out."_

_Icelos snapped his head towards Adam, eyes burning with flames of Tarturas. This mortal certainly proved to be more tricky than he was worth. Grunting Icelos thought back towards his brother Thanatos. The underworld had never been the same without his witty remarks. It was almost peaceful. Then again..._

_"Fine. But on one condition."_

_"I'm all ears."_

_Icelos rolled his eyes. _

_"Don't let another being replace my brother. If that happens the deal is off, and I'll break Persephone from your slimy hold. Hades will know everything and you'll wish you were back in rock formation. Do we have a deal?"_

_Adam knew Icelos was testing him. However he needed the child. Needed the power. Before Icelos could break Persephone from the wild fantasies of him, he would be to powerful to wound._

_"Agreed."_

_No sooner had he said the words, Icelos vanished. Adam inwardly grinned. Relaxing against the rock that bound him, he sighed in satisfaction as the last few remaining powers of Kronos began to heal him. Tonight Hades would get a fright of his life._

**Dreams**

_Are memories of another life_

Running through the thick forest, Persephone felt alive. Cheeks flushing as the cold ground sent painful triggers up the back of her calf. (That's what you get for running through slit barefoot) Taking a sharp turn Persephone hid behind a thick tree. The same tree which grew just outside of the barn.

Deep growls caused the blades of grass to part at a rapid pace. A shadowed figure ran at unnatural speed, causing the cattle to bare their horns and huddled around vulnerable young. The figure ignored the easy meal, it began to slow down when it reached the tree, slowly stepping around it. The tree bark turned from healthy brown to musty old grey. The cracks oozed golden tears.

Persephone turned her head to the side peering around the tree bark, her hand covering her mouth preventing any childish giggles from being heard. Eyes became covered by a black shadow, instead of screaming she leaned against the shadow.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"I'm who ever you want to be. This is your dream."

Gripping hold of the shadow, Persephone turned herself around beaming towards the handsome young man in front of her.

"Adam.."

Persephone whispered the name rolling from the tip of her tongue. She didn't know how she knew the strangers name, but by the glow in the mans cheeks, Persephone knew she must've gotten it right. Sniggering like an imp Adam leaned for a kiss, realising in the feel of Persephone fighting for dominance. He wrapped his left arm around her waist tightly, while his hand travelled around her front towards the bump. Grinning into her mouth, Adam was pleased to note that Icelos kept dreams in such detail. No wonder he managed to terrify mortals. As his fingers began to curl, as if to rip the growing child from the womb, Persephone pulled back sharply.

It took everything Adam had to not suddenly growl. _'What?!' _He shouted in his head glancing around as he tightened his hold. Persephone mistook this as a sign of comfort. Gingerly she rested her head upon his shoulder, closing her eyes tightly creating a small knit between her eyes. _'You truly are a damsel in distress. Always turning to the first man who offers comfort, even if it wasn't intentional.' _Adam thought to himself as he dampened his lips with his tongue. Eyes rolled up towards the strange coloured sky, hearing a voice in the distance.

_"Persephone? Persephone wake up..'_

Adam growled. If this was Icelos going back on his deal he would make the dream god pay. Persephone only tightened her hold on Adam, though she could feel herself slipping away making her squeak in terror. Looking down towards the wide doe eyes, which shined with tears, Adam found himself on the brink of hysterical laughter.

"Go. Its your friend. I'll be here when you get back."

Persephone shook her head. Adam rolled his eyes inwardly. _'Stubborn fool. Surely you can see what I'm trying to do?'_ Gripping hold of her shoulders, Adam pushed Persephone away from his body taking pleasure in her horrified cry. Though she willingly attempted to crawl back into his chest, Adam couldn't let this move to quickly. He needed to wait for Persephone to return to the Underworld. Menthe still had some scheming of her own to deal with.

"Go Persephone... _go.."_

His voice became a faint echo as Persephone began to wake up.

The first thing Persephone noticed when she woke up, wasn't the worried look upon Demeter's face. It was the empty coil that circled around her heart.

"A- A- dam?"

The stutter roused Demeter from a restless slumber. Briskly walking towards Persephone's bed side, the elder goddess seated on the edge, instantly hushing Persephone. Her rattled brain ignoring the stutter. Bringing up a wet cloth Demeter began to lightly dap at Persephone's forehead, while at the same time pushing her against the bed.

Persephone was to weak to fight back.

There was no wound upon her head. If there was her goddess powers would've healed it while she slept. Glancing around the familiar room, the memory of her dream began to fade. She couldn't remember the name of the man she dreamt of. Only his deep voice. It sent a comforting wave over her, though this could've just been the blanket which Demeter tucked around her pregnant body.

"Menthe will be here later on. I don't want you catching whatever it is that had her bed ridden for a week.."

Demeter fussed over Persephone as she busied herself around the small room. Many of the sides covered in flowers Persephone had made and was waiting for inspiration to hit so she could name them and give them objectives, in the new mortal world.

Relaxing into the bed, Persephone felt relieved. Though Demeter was a devoting teacher, speaking to Demeter about her dream seemed complex. Like a girl trying to ask a mother about the strange feelings she gets when seeing an attractive boy. (Usually Zeus in disguise..).

* * *

"Menthe I don't understand what is going on."

It'd been half an hour since Demeter left leaving Persephone with Menthe, who sat perched on the edge of the bed. Persephone was nursing a hot bowl of broth, inhaling the fumes feeling to sick to eat anything. So far being pregnant Persephone couldn't eat much of anything.

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Menthe pulled her feet up onto the bed and under her backside. A calming smile playing across her mouth.

"Persephone, its not uncommon.."

Menthe was cut off by a dirty look from Persephone. The nymph didn't think Persephone had it in her. Shifting around, to some it would look like Menthe was uncomfortable, though her fingers flexed as she tried to stop herself from sniggering.

"Don't you understand. I was throwing myself at him, letting him touch me in ways I used to feel to shy for Hades to do, even when we became married.."

A deep blush bloomed upon Persephone's cheeks feeling humiliated.

Moving herself forward Menthe cupped Persephone's cheek, forcing her friend to look up. Menthe's face was a mask of seriousness. Not even her eyes gave away what she was really thinking. Persephone bit down on her lower lip, feeling suddenly vulnerable. Something in the air grew heavy, her mind screamed to use her powers to push Menthe away like Hades had taught her, though this Menthe. Menthe was her friend. Surely the nymph wouldn't hurt her.

"Listen to me." - Menthe's voice was firm. - "This man is a figment of your imagination. You love Hades. - Menthe had to swallow down a swear when saying this. Hades was _hers_ not this pathetic specimen of a goddess. - "You'll see, when you sleep again tonight, it'll be Hades you kiss not this Adam fellow.."

Persephone felt herself relax as she nodded her head. Tears shinned behind her eyes, though they didn't fall. Sighing as Menthe pulled herself away, Persephone drew her brows together in confusion as she looked up towards Menthe.

"Wait.. How did you know his name was Adam?"

Menthe felt the colour drain from her face. Turning towards Persephone, she tilted her head to the side as if concerned.

"You told me. Don't you remember?"

Persephone thought back on the conversation. Could it be that she'd been so tired and frazzled from the dream, that she just simply forgot? Sighing Persephone felt the broth being taken from her hands, watching as Menthe began to help her lay down.

"Wha-"

The words became lodged in the back of her throat, as the blanket was tugged around her shoulders, providing far to much warmth.

"Shh. Demeter would hate to know I kept you up so long. Rest now. You'll see everything will be fine."

Though the words sounded soothing to Persephone it was like Menthe was speaking at great lengths. Her eyes began to roll, finding her body weak. The pregnancy was truly taking a direr effect on her. Gently stroking Persephone's forehead, Menthe watching in satisfaction as Persephone began to drift off to sleep. The nymph had managed to dodge a large bolder. If Adam knew... She shuddered to think of the punishment.

"Sleep now you fool." - Menthe rested her hand on Persephone's bump smirking from ear to ear. - "Everything is going according to plan."

Watching Persephone as she slept Menthe, leaned forward putting her ear above the slow moving mouth giggling gently.

"Adam.."

Persephone breathed the name like it was a prayer. Stroking the bump Menthe stood herself up. Smoothing her dress down, Menthe walked out of the room closing the door behind her. The last thing she needed was for Demeter to hear anything. Shuddering as she stepped outside, the cold air nipping at her bare skin Menthe knew she wouldn't be able to go to Hades. She would need to wait for Persephone to return. Till then Adam could continue his devious plot.

_Back in Persephone's dream_

Persephone found herself sitting on her throne in the Underworld. Relief flooded through her body, thinking she made it home. Something was off... Where was Hade's throne? Standing up carefully, a hand resting under her bump, Persephone walked down the steps being careful not to trip. Reaching the bottom, Persephone became over whelmed with emotions.

"Hades?"

Calling out her husband's name, Persephone listened to it bouncing on the walls. No one was home. Not even the ferry man. His boat was floating on the surface. Rubbing her arms with her bare hands, Persephone walked forward heading towards the bed chamber. Maybe Hades was in there. At least this is what she was hoping.

Standing outside of the heavy door, Persephone pushed it open stepping inside eyes darting around. Hope clutched at her heart, noticing that there was a large mound in the centre of the bed. Holding her breath, Persephone walked forward gently tugging the covers back. If Hades was under there she didn't want to wake him up from his nap. A light gasp passed Persephone's lips as she stepped back. Hands moved to cover her mouth.

"N.. No.."

Stuttering out Persephone stepped back. Laying on the bed was Hades. His armour, face even his hair turned into golden sand. As tears dribbled down her face, Persephone watched as the sand broke. Running forward, hands trembling Persephone attempted to put the sand back, but it only slipped through her fingers.

"Hades... Hades.."

Repeating his name over and over, Persephone covered her face with sand covered hands and began to sob.

Standing in the background Icelos and Adam watched. Icelos turned looking towards Adam with a cold gaze in his fire coloured eyes. Adam merely shrugged. Looking towards the weeping Persephone he smirked. Putting such cruel thoughts into her head, many would think it was inhumane. Adam found it funny. He couldn't let Persephone dream about him all the time. It would bring up to many questions. Playing into her fears, would make the dreams more real.

"You better know what your doing Adam."

Adam rolled his eyes.

"Surely you don't hold sympathy for this woman. This woman who helped kill your brother?"

Icelos said nothing only continued to watch feeling like cruel and disgusting for making Persephone suffer. If it wasn't in the name of his brother he would've brought a stop to this. For now, he could only wait and hope the suffering was worth it.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Menthe is showing her darker side and Adam has finally meet Persephone. Please leave a review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	23. Chapter 23

**Amari412: In one myth they are Hypnos's sons in another they are brothers. To add more depth in the seeking of manipulated revenge, I went with them being Thanatos's brothers instead of his nephews. =) Thank you for the review. Hades and Persephone will be reunited in this chapter. =)**

* * *

**Skin Deep**

Dressed in clothing representing the blackest parts of the ocean, Persephone stood in a full body mirror toying with her clothing. Hestia the virgin goddess took liberty in making the outfit more comfortable for Persephone's final months of pregnancy. She'd grown so large that Persephone though it was possible to be carrying twins. The outcome however wasn't the case. Never the less she lightly rubbed her stomach smiling as the first signs of kicks caused the palm of her hand to quiver.

"Save it for your Daddy. We want to surprise him."

Whispering Persephone looked at her small room. The bed looked so inviting that she wanted to crawl under the covers and sleep away the months of winter. However with the excitement of seeing her husband again, it kept Persephone on her toes. The strange dreams with Adam a thing of the past. A few times he invaded her dreams. All the times Persephone would turn away. Shuddering at the memory of what happened, Persephone banished her tears reminding herself firmly that it was only a dream. Dreams couldn't hurt you.

Wrapping the thick wool around her body, hiding away her cheek bones which already turned a light shade of red, Persephone stood under a blossoming tree waiting for Hecate to take her back to the underworld. Without realising it Persephone had placed herself down, head tilted back using the bark of the tree as a firm pillow. Eyelids flickered shut. Both arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. A familiar shadow loomed in the darkness, growling softly it stepped towards Persephone.

"Forgive me.."

It whispered before moulding its self against Persephone's body, literally acting like a second skin.

Down in the Underworld Hecate dressed according to the weather. Though she could use her magic to give the extra heat needed, the underworld needed her more. Ordering her beloved hell hound to remain in the chamber, Hecate walked down the corridor towards Charon's boat. Charon stood leaning against his oar, eyes focused on the ground though he seemed so far away.

"Charon?"

The concerned voice of Hecate roused Charon. Looking up towards the witch Charon gave his typical toothy grin, before bowing in respect. Hecate shrugged off any other questions and took Charon's hand stepping on the boat, she enjoyed the calm journey. Charon, usually chatty during his trips was unnaturally silent, though Hecate didn't register this as her mouth to was firmly shut.

Reaching the other side of the bank, Charon bid Hecate a safe journey. Hecate would've asked what he meant by this, but something else caught her attention. A cry of terror. Persephone...

"The Queen..!"

Charon's call of distress was easily picked up as Hecate vanished on the spot. The weather upon Demeter's island had turned terrifying. Snow whipped around in all directions, the wind roared in anger tearing a tree clean from its roots. Hecate used her magic sending the offending plant hurtling into the ocean. Stepping forward, the snow biting at Hecate's skin like a thousand knives, Hecate concentrated hard creating a clear enough path that she could just make out Persephone laying on the floor, thrashing around as if something was attacking her.

Panic struck all of Hecate's nerves making the witch run forward. A snarl from her right, briefly caught her attention. A wolf. Hecate looked in confusion. Demeter didn't bare any animal apart from plant on her island. Shaking her head, Hecate looked away ploughing through the snow. The wolf snarled angrily, before launching its self into the air, jaws open wide it landed on Hecate's back, claws easily tearing through the clothing and deep into her sides.

Falling on the ground, Hecate's cry became muffled by a mouth full of dirt and snow. Her head wrenched backwards, as powerful jaws grabbed her hair, tugging it from her scalp. Hecate's love for wolves didn't blind her from protecting herself. Uncoiling her hand which had become trapped under her stomach, she blasted the wolf in the side expecting to see the creature roll away whimpering in pain, Hecate was horrified to find the blast went through the wolf, creating a hole before it magically healed its self.

Burning red eyes rolled towards Hecate. Hecate could've sworn the wolf was grinning. Scrambling through the snow, the wolf realised her hair, only to bite deeply into her shoulder instead. Flashes of burning white pain blinded Hecate. Not even the snow was able to numb her wounds.

Out of no where a black blur sent the wolf flying. Turning her head sharply, Hecate noticed through the thick hale of the snow Charon stood. As the ferry man crouched down by her side, Hecate shook her head.

"Don't worry about me. Get Persephone. Something's attacking her."

No sooner had she said this, the wolf came charging back. Hecate rolled onto her back leaving a brief smear of blood which became covered by the snow. Charon jumped back watching as Hecate fought tooth and claw with the beast. Turning towards the tree, Charon pushed himself forward using the oar as a way to clear a path to reach the screaming Persephone.

Persephone's face was dripping with blood. Though her arms flapped around in the air, Charon watched in horror as scratches began to cover her neck. The tears began to move lower towards her stomach. Lunging himself forward, Charon hoisted Persephone up. Part of his brain screamed to let her go, she was his queen he wasn't high enough in the ranking to be touching her. Ignoring the logical voice Charon began to shake Persephone.

"My Queen! My Queen open your eyes! Open them!"

Screaming in Persephone's face, Charon watched with concern and guilt written on his face. The clawing stopped. Persephone became limp in his hold. Looking over Persephone, Charon began to smile, turning his head to call to Hecate, Charon was pulled away from Persephone. His body rolled violently in the snow, before landing in a heap. With pain shooting through the back of his skull, Charon was momentarily blinded (the snow not helping), he pushed himself up, only to gasp in fright as a bloody hand gripped hold of his throat and began to strangle him. All logic pointed to Persephone, but as he looked towards the tree he noticed she laid unconscious at the roots.

Turning sharply Charon let out a cry of terror. The bloody hands belonged to a mortal. Judging by the wounds it was a shade. Struggling hands flaying around in the snow trying to find his oar to defend himself, Charon sat up suddenly coughing violently. Hecate stood above his head. Bloody. Wounded. Heaving. The shade no where in sight. Noticing the faint remainders of fire Charon knew Hecate had used magic.

Charon didn't rasp out a thank you. That could wait. Instead he stood himself up, stumbling towards Persephone he collected her in his arms, allowing her head to rest against his shoulder.

"Come on Hecate, we must leave now before it comes back."

There was no true word for what had attacked them both. There was no paw marks in the snow. No howling to alert a pack. Even the shade left no trace. Of course both Charon and Hecate blamed this on the sudden snow storm, though something in the back of their minds told them it was something much worse.

Watching the retreating backs of the wounded couple, the wolf licked its bloody lips. It made no move to attack the pair even though the kill would be easy. Instead it rose upon its hind legs turning into the familiar shadowed body of Icelos.

* * *

Pawing at the door the dog whined pitifully. Pacing up and down, it attempted to walk through the door, but it remained firm.

Laying out on the bed Persephone remained in an unconscious state. Hecate worked fast around her, applying a strange thick liquid to wounds. Persephone's stomach remained unharmed, Hecate just hoped the same could be said for the child. Charon stood by the bed. He wasn't needed at his post. No message had been sent out to Hades, the lord of the Underworld had yet to know the return of his queen.

"There.." Hecate spoke through a sigh. "That should do it."

Magic could be used to restore the wounds, but with Persephone in child it would be risky. The old fashioned way always worked for mortals. Sitting down, a glow surrounding Hecate, she'd healed herself before crossing her legs.

"What I want to know is where was Demeter during this? Surely she wouldn't have allowed Persephone out in the freak storm?"

The same thoughts flowed through Hecate's mind. Leaning herself forward, Hecate rested her elbows on her knees, glancing down towards the slumbering goddess. No one would believe their tale of what happened on the island. Even Hecate found herself questioning just what had transpired. At the sound of Persephone groaning Hecate stretched her hand, resting it upon Persephone's forehead in a bid to sooth the goddess from what ever she was dreaming about.

"Hush.. Your safe now."

Watching with a heavy heart Hecate smiled as the creases upon Persephone's forehead lessened. Turning towards the concerned looking Charon, Hecate knew they would have to keep the _excitement_ of Persephone's return a secret from Hades. Strange things were already happening down in the Underworld. Charon said nothing. It was clear on the ferry man's face that he felt the same way. Rubbing at his wrists he stood himself up rom the chair, leaving the room however not closing the door fast enough to prevent the dog from scampering inside.

Allowing her four legged friend the chance to see Persephone, Hecate relaxed back in the seat. Though her body healed by magic, Hecate felt heavy. Without much thought the witch drifted off into a slumber which wasn't infested by Icelos.

_Half an hour later..._

Pacing back and forth hands clasped behind his back, brow furrowed, bags hovering under eyes that yearned to see darkness. Hades was on the verge of a anxiety attack. Today marked the start of winter, yet his beloved wasn't upon the boat which silently sailed towards him. Only shades. The few who wanted to find peace, it was getting harder to keep track of how many remained upon the surface tormenting the mortals.

The gods couldn't do much about it. The Underworld was his realm.

With his back to the shades they blindly made their way through the dark to the judgment room.

Hades huffed and resumed his impatient pacing. Fingers began to sweat the tighter he gripped them.

He knew it was silly, knew that it was far to mortal of him to think such wicked traits.

But the dreams. The dreams are what bore him to believe his own cursed mind. Hands began to tremble, he was tempted to rip the hairs from the roots. Turning back around sharply he saw nothing. Wait... Eyes narrowed a breath escaped his lips seeing another figure bundled up in a thick ebony coat with crimson stitching.

She stepped with elegance off the boat, not even stumbling when it dipped deeper into the pool. Hades felt a twinge of jealously as Charon got to hold her hand before he could. The boat man seemed to sense such thoughts, as he dismissed himself with a comment of needing to count his money.

With his arms full of her Hades didn't notice they were alone. Burying his face against the cleft of her swan like neck, Hades rained it with kisses. Pulling back causing her to whine, Hades pushed down the heavy hood, allowing the flushed face of his bride to stare back at him. His stomach twisted painfully. Breath hitching within his throat, Persephone only smiled in his direction.

"So, did you miss me?"

The teasing question was answered with a dominant kiss. If only Persephone knew just how much he truly missed her.

Charon turned his head looking over his shoulder towards the embracing couple. His heart felt heavy. The clothing Persephone wore hid away the self inflicting wounds. The treatment Hecate used would cause the wounds to heal in just under two hours. Resting his chin upon the oar, Charon felt like a traitor. Both himself and Hecate had brought Persephone back to the other side of the river. When the goddess arose, it was Hecate who explained that the journey to the underworld must've taken its toll on her being heavily pregnant.

Stifling his laughter by smacking his oar against the water, Charon couldn't believe his naïve Queen believed such lies. He wanted to explain the truth to Persephone, but seeing the shine in her eyes. It wasn't something he could bare to take away. Pushing the boat up the river as he heard Cerberus getting fussy, Charon mumbled under his breath as he glared darkly down at the river.

"Please tell me we did the right thing Hecate.."

Charon's shadow stretched across the river towards the entrance of Tartarus. The cackling flames never-dying down. Down in the deepest part, where Adam remained bound to the wall he flinched breaking his concentration. Eyes turned to the side glancing towards his hand, a smirk began to take shape. Curling his fingers he pulled it from the wall. Perfect formed human flesh remained. No blood. No bones on show. Glancing down his arm, he noticed to his joy the flesh continued over his shoulder and hope his neck.

The power was becoming closer to completion.

* * *

_I did copy a part of this chapter from a previous one. If not it wouldn't have made much sense._

_Finally reunited but it seems they're both unsure of one another. As Persephone's pregnancy draws closer to its final date, its touch and go on what the outcome will be. __Please leave a review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


End file.
